<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Journey to Mt. Houou by XFangHeartX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448729">The Journey to Mt. Houou</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX'>XFangHeartX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inuyasha: The Next Tomorrow [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Coming of Age, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Illnesses, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Inuyasha falls gravely ill, the only way to save him is to take a perilous journey to the legendary Mt. Houou, where the legendary Phoenix Flowers bloom. Even one of these flowers is known to cure any illness, even when someone is one the brink of death, but only bloom once every hundred years and only for one day. Knowing that time is of the essence, Ichiro and his friends embark on an adventure to get one of the Phoenix Flowers and cure Inuyasha...but someone might be out to stop them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayame/Kouga (InuYasha), Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), OC/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inuyasha: The Next Tomorrow [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/370769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Inuyasha's Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi</p><p>Story and OCs © Me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> It was a humid but peaceful and quiet summer evening in the village. As the sun dipped beyond the hills and the sky turned a deep orange-red, the villagers were beginning to hunker down for the night to rest for another day of hard work. Speaking of hard work, someone was just returning home from his.<br/><br/> "I'm home, Kagome!"<br/><br/> Kagome smiled as she looked away from the hearth, having just finished making dinner as her husband entered the house. He had been gone for at least 4 or 5 days with Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Shiratsuki, and Haruhana to slay yet another demon in yet another far-off village...well, more like a city, but still.<br/><br/> "Hey, welcome home!" Kagome said as she stood up and went to kiss Inuyasha on the lips. "How'd it go?"<br/><br/> "Oh, you know...same old weak demon," said Inuyasha. "It was a giant snake this time. Been eating livestock around the city. Didn't take much to finish it off."<br/><br/> "I see," Kagome replied. "Well, it's good that you took care of it."<br/><br/> "Heh...yeah," Inuyasha said as he glanced off to the side...and that's when Kagome furrowed her brow and cupped his cheek, causing him to look down at her. "What?"<br/><br/> "Are you okay?" Kagome asked.<br/><br/> "What do you mean, am I okay?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm fine...just a little tired from the journey to that city and back home, is all."<br/><br/> "Dad?"<br/><br/> Inuyasha looked up to see Ichiro standing on top of the stairs, along with Yamako, who was now 7 years old, Sanka, and the 1-and-a-half-year-old twins, Izayoi and Usagi, all of them beaming as they saw their father.<br/><br/> "Dad, you're home!" Yamako exclaimed as he and his sister rushed down the stairs while their older brother picked the twins up and carried them down, himself.<br/><br/> "Daddy!" Sanka cheered as she and Yamako soon jumped into Inuyasha's arms, causing him to laugh as he stumbled back but managed to keep his footing.<br/><br/> "Hey, you guys!" he exclaimed. "It's good to see you, too!"<br/><br/> "Good to have you home, Dad," Ichiro grinned while holding the twins, both of whom reached their arms out to Inuyasha, who chuckled as he put Yamako and Sanka down to take both infants into his arms, planting gentle, loving kisses on the tops of their heads. Even Mamoru wasn't one to be left out, for the nekomata was rubbing her face against Inuyasha's ankle.<br/><br/> "Good to see you, too, Mamoru," Inuyasha greeted.<br/><br/> "Daddy, can we play piggyback?" asked Sanka as she clutched at her father's hakama. "Pretty please?"<br/><br/> "Uh...San?" Inuyasha asked. "Daddy was thinking maybe he'd skip piggyback tonight. It's almost your bedtime and all and...Daddy's actually pretty tired."<br/><br/> "But...you always play piggyback with me when you get home," said Sanka with those droopy little ears and that quivering lip that made Inuyasha's heart melt.<br/><br/> "San, honey," Kagome said. "Daddy probably doesn't feel like playing piggyback right now. Besides, dinner's ready and you guys should go wash your hands-"<br/><br/> "Now, hold on, Kagome," Inuyasha said as he handed the twins to her. "I can manage <em>one</em> game of piggyback."<br/><br/> "But you just said you were tired!" Kagome pointed out.<br/><br/> "I didn't say I was <em>that</em> tired," Inuyasha said as he picked up his giggling 5-and-a-half-year-old daughter and placed him on her back. "Okay, San, ready?"<br/><br/> "Ready!" Sanka exclaimed before Inuyasha began to run about the room, not too fast to crash into anything but not too slow, either. Father and daughter both laughed as they played their little game and it wasn't very long before the rest of the family began to join in the merriment...but then, Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was starting to pant, like he was short of breath, already. Then, the half-demon grunted as he stopped running, then seemed to almost drop to one knee.<br/><br/> "Daddy?" asked Sanka.<br/><br/> "Dad, you okay?" Ichiro asked in concern.<br/><br/> "Yeah...I'm fine," Inuyasha said as he panted a bit. "Uh...San, I think that's enough piggyback for right now. Daddy's back kinda hurts a little."<br/><br/> "Aww," Sanka pouted.<br/><br/> "All right, that's enough," said Kagome. "Ichiro, take your brother and sisters so they can wash their hands, and after we eat, it's time for bed."<br/><br/> "Yes, Mom," Ichiro answered as he took Izayoi and Usagi and walked outside. "Come on, squirts."<br/><br/> As Yamako and Sanka followed their older brother, Kagome turned to Inuyasha, who stood up and rubbed at his back a bit.<br/><br/> "Inuyasha, what's going on with you?" Kagome asked. "Seriously."<br/><br/> "What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked. "I told you, I'm just a little tired."<br/><br/> "You can't be so tired that you run out of breath after just 20 seconds of running," Kagome said. "Inuyasha, seriously, I'm starting to wonder about you."<br/><br/> "Kagome, I promise you, I'm fine," Inuyasha said. "I'm just a little tired and a little achy, but I'll probably feel better tomorrow morning." He then headed up the stairs.<br/><br/> "Wait, where are you going?" asked Kagome. "You're not going to bed already, are you? What about dinner?"<br/><br/> "I'm not that hungry," said Inuyasha. "I'll eat in the morning."<br/><br/> "Inuyasha-" Kagome started, only to get cut off.<br/><br/> "I'll be fine, Kagome," Inuyasha reassured as he headed upstairs, causing his wife to sigh. "See you in the morning."<br/><br/> "...Yeah...see you in the morning," said Kagome, worriedly, while nearby, Ichiro stood in the doorway, watching his parents with an equally worried expression on his face.<br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>XXX</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> The following morning, Kagome was outside, practicing her archery on some target dummies. After all, motherhood was no reason for her skills to get rusty. On the porch, Sanka watched her mother while Mamoru sat beside her, the former holding what looked like an old tree branch with a simple piece of thread.<br/><br/> "One day, Mamoru," said Sanka, "I'm gonna be a master archer, just like Mommy."<br/><br/> Mamoru only mewled in response while Kagome didn't attempt to hide the small but proud smile that formed on her face. Lately, all Sanka could talk about was becoming an archer like her. She even fashioned her own bow using a broken tree branch she found in the forest and some thread she found inside the house. Of course, it wasn't very practical, but Inuyasha promised to get their daughter a real bow and some arrows when she was old enough.<br/><br/> Speaking of Inuyasha, Kagome couldn't help but think about how he was behaving last night...and even more worrisome still was how he acted in his sleep. He seemed rather fitful and he was tossing and turning several times, not to mention that he was moaning softly all throughout the night. Kagome tried to ask him if something was wrong, but he insisted that he was fine...but she still wasn't convinced. In fact, he only ate a little at breakfast this morning, and he usually ate like a beast at mealtimes.<br/><br/><em> 'I know that Inuyasha always wants to put up a front with me,'</em> she thought. <em>'I just wish I knew what was wrong with him.'</em><br/><br/> Just then, Inuyasha came outside with Ichiro following after him.<br/><br/> "Where are you two off to?" Kagome asked.<br/><br/> "The forest," Ichiro answered. "Dad and I are going hunting."<br/><br/> Kagome frowned before she glanced at Inuyasha, whose ears were drooping at the sides of his head and he seemed to have this slightly haggard expression.<br/><br/> "Ichi, I don't think your dad should go anywhere," said Kagome. "He looks exhausted."<br/><br/> "I'm fine, Kagome," Inuyasha said.<br/><br/> "You are NOT fine," Kagome argued. "Inuyasha, you barely slept and you'd hardly touch your food, not to mention that you seem to run out of breath a lot faster these days!"<br/><br/> "I'm just not as young as I used to be," Inuyasha countered. "I'll be just fine."<br/><br/> With that, he soon headed off into the woods with Ichiro following after him.<br/><br/> "Ichiro!" Kagome called, causing her eldest son to glance back at her. "Keep an eye on your father, please...and if something happens, call me."<br/><br/> "Uh...sure, Mom," Ichiro answered as he followed his father into the forest. As he joined Inuyasha's side, the 13-year-old quarter-demon took a quick look at his face, and he did notice that his eyes seemed rather sunken in, and though it was subtle, Ichiro could smell just a bit of sweat coming off of him. This didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha, however, for he soon glared at his son.<br/><br/> "Can I help you, Ichiro?" Inuyasha asked. "Don't tell me you're fussing, too."<br/><br/> "I-I'm not, Dad!" Ichiro answered. "It's just...well...you do look a little tired."<br/><br/> "Look," Inuyasha began, "I'm not human, like your mother is, okay? I'll be just fine. It's just like I said, I'm just not as young as I used to be."<br/><br/> "You're not THAT old yet, though, Dad," Ichiro pointed out. "You're 30, right?"<br/><br/> "32, to be more exact," Inuyasha pointed out. "Now come on, we've got some wild animals to catch."<br/><br/> Ichiro shrugged his shoulders and followed after his father, but then he looked down at the ground and spotted several prints on the ground.<br/><br/> "Oh!" he exclaimed before he got down and sniffed them. "Hey, Dad! I think these are boar tracks!"<br/><br/> "Sounds like we'll be having pork tonight," said Inuyasha. "See if you can flush it out, son."<br/><br/> Ichiro smirked before he began to track the scent of the wild boar...but while Ichiro had his back turned, Inuyasha quietly grunted as he put a hand to his face leaned against a tree, panting heavily.<br/><br/> "Hmm..." Ichiro hummed, curiously. "You know, I think this boar might have moved on, somewhere, Dad. What do you think?"<br/><br/> Suddenly, he heard a muffled cough behind him, causing him to turn and see his father still leaning against the tree, coughing into his hand. When he pulled it away...his eyes went wide in horror as he saw that his palm was smeared red.<br/><br/> "Dad?" Ichiro asked before he went over to his side. "Dad, are you okay?!"<br/><br/> Inuyasha looked up at his son...only to immediately stumble as the world around him began to grow blurry. Before he could do anything to stop the disorientation, he groaned as he collapsed on the ground, causing Ichiro to gasp.<br/><br/> "Dad!!" Ichiro cried as he got down on his knees and shook him. "Dad! Dad, are you okay?! Dad, get up!!"<br/><br/> "Ugh..." Inuyasha groaned as he sat up against the tree, his face flushing red and his whole body practically soaked in sweat. "Go...get...your mother..."<br/><br/> Ichiro nodded before he raced back to the house as fast as he could.<br/><br/> "MOM!!" he shouted at the top of his voice. "MOM, COME QUICK!!!"<br/><br/> Kagome, who was just about ready to shoot another arrow into one of the targets, gasped as she turned to see her son running up to her.<br/><br/> "Ichi, what's wrong?" she asked.<br/><br/> "There's something wrong with Dad!!" cried Ichiro. "He collapsed in the forest and he was coughing up blood!! I think he's sick or something!!!"<br/><br/> "What?!" Kagome questioned. "Well, quick, take me to him!!"<br/><br/> Ichiro nodded before he ran back into the woods with his mother practically at his heels, desperation and worry building up inside their tightening chests. It didn't take them long to find Inuyasha, who was trying to stand up, but his knees buckled and he dropped to the ground, once more.<br/><br/> "Inuyasha!!" Kagome cried as she ran to her husband's aid. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?! Are you all right?!" She put her hand to his forehead, only to quickly pull it away. "Oh, my god...you have a terrible fever!"<br/><br/> "Dad, can you stand?!" Ichiro asked.<br/><br/> "I...I don't think I can on my own," Inuyasha said, hoarsely.<br/><br/> "Ichiro, help me get your father to the house!" Kagome urged, and Ichiro promptly went over to his father's right side and put his arm over his shoulders while Kagome did the same with his left, slowly helping Inuyasha stand up and walking back to the house.<br/><br/> <em>'What's happening to you, Inuyasha?'</em> thought Kagome.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Legendary Phoenix Flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inuyasha is infected with the Blood Moon Virus, an illness that only infects demons. Because Inuyasha is a half-demon, he only has a few days left until he perishes from the illness. There's only one way to save him: go to Mt. Houou and get one of the legendary Phoenix Flowers. When the adults can't seem to make a decision, it's Ichiro who steps up to volunteer...but will his mother let him go?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi</p><p>Story and OCs © Me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> When Kagome and Ichiro brought Inuyasha back to the house, the former stripped him of his Fire Rat haori and his kosode underneath, then had him lie in bed with a damp cloth over his forehead, hoping to make his fever go down. Inuyasha's breath came out short and raspy, his body felt like it was being weighed down, and every now and then, he'd still cough up blood. Kagome tried to make him drink some broth to see if it would help him regain his strength, but he could barely even force it down. Over the course of the day, he gradually got worse.<br/>
<br/>
 Needless to say, she was getting very worried...and not just her, but the children, too. Yamako, Sanka, and Mamoru stood near in the doorway, watching their mother tend to their ailing father. Izayoi and Usagi also sat with them, too young to understand what was going or why their father was acting so strangely. All they knew was that something right and it was really upsetting to them.<br/>
<br/>
 However...none of them were more upset than Ichiro, who sat at the edge of his "brooding pond" as he put, staring down bitterly at his reflection. He couldn't stand being at the house, right now. Seeing his father...his biggest role model and hero lying on his bed, looking so weak and helpless...it was just too much on him, right now.<br/>
<br/>
 At that moment, his ears flickered upon hearing footsteps approaching from behind him...but Ichiro didn't turn to see who they belonged to. He didn't have to because he could tell by their respective scents.<br/>
<br/>
 "Hey, guys," Ichiro muttered.<br/>
<br/>
 "Hey, Ichiro," said Roku, standing beside Tsukihime, who stared at Ichiro with concern.<br/>
<br/>
 "Roku told me about your dad," said Tsukihime. "Are you okay, Ichi?"<br/>
<br/>
 "Keh..." Ichiro murmured. "As if you gotta ask me."<br/>
<br/>
 Tsukihime sat beside her childhood friend, and Roku soon did the same, placing his hand on the quarter-demon's shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
 "I'm sure he'll be fine," Roku reassured. "After all, Uncle Inuyasha's been sick before."<br/>
<br/>
 "Yeah...but this isn't like him having a cold or just a small cough or something," said Ichiro. "If he had something so minor, he'd be all better by now. This is different...my Dad...he was coughing up blood...and acting like he couldn't stand on his own two feet without falling over himself...that's not like him." He screwed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth. "Whoever that person is, lying in that bed at my house...he's not my Father!!"<br/>
<br/>
 "Ichi..." Tsukihime whispered, sadly.<br/>
<br/>
 "I understand, Ichiro," Roku reassured. "I mean...if that was my Mom or my Dad, or my little brother or my sisters, I'd be upset, too! It's like I'd be looking at a different person...and the more they deteriorate, the more helpless you feel."<br/>
<br/>
 "...'Helpless', my ass," Ichiro growled as he stood up and walked away. "I'm gonna do something about this! There has to be something I can do!!"<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>XXX</p>
</div><p><br/>
 Meanwhile, back at the house...Kagome sat by Inuyasha's side, dabbing his forehead with a cloth to wipe the sweat away, then placed it beside her before she reached into a basin of water, pulled out a different cloth and wrung the water from it before putting it back on his forehead, hoping to alleviate his fever.<br/>
<br/>
 "K...Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered, hoarsely.<br/>
<br/>
 "Yes?" Kagome asked. "What do you need, Inuyasha?"<br/>
<br/>
 "...Wa...water..." Inuyasha said, prompting Kagome to grab a bucket of water...which he practically snatched out of her hands before he guzzled down whatever he could. The rest ended up spilling onto his bed and on his bare shoulders and torso before he sighed and collapsed on the futon, once more.<br/>
<br/>
 "How do you feel, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.<br/>
<br/>
 "Ugh...hot...and cold at the same time...!" Inuyasha answered.<br/>
<br/>
 Kagome sighed as she gently brushed some hair out of her husband's face. She hated seeing him so in distress and weak. Whatever it was that was plaguing him...she wished that she knew what to do to help him.<br/>
<br/>
 "Kagome?"<br/>
<br/>
 Kagome turned to see Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Myoga, who was sitting on the nekomata's head.<br/>
<br/>
 "We came as soon as we heard about Inuyasha," said Sango.<br/>
<br/>
 "We just thought that maybe we could try and offer some help," Myoga spoke up.<br/>
<br/>
 "Hi, everyone," said Kagome.<br/>
<br/>
 "So...do you know what's wrong with him?" asked Shippo as he got a closer look at Inuyasha himself. "I mean...the last time I saw him look this bad was when we saw him turn human for the first time...and...when the Spider-Heads attacked."<br/>
<br/>
 "I wish I knew, Shippo," said Kagome.<br/>
<br/>
 "I knew something was wrong," Miroku said as he sat down, too. "I should have said something, right away."<br/>
<br/>
 "You couldn't have known, Miroku," Sango argued. "It's not your fault!"<br/>
<br/>
 "Are you saying that Inuyasha was acting strangely before he got home?" Kagome asked.<br/>
<br/>
 "Well...sometime after he slew the snake demon," Miroku began, "we noticed that he was acting rather weary...but we didn't really think anything of it, at first. We thought that maybe he'd just shrug it off and he'd be all better by the time we all got home."<br/>
<br/>
 "You said after he defeated the demon, correct?" Myoga inquired. "Did something happen during the battle? Did he get bitten or anything?"<br/>
<br/>
 "...Now that I think about it," said Sango, "the snake demon did jump at Inuyasha and one of its fangs grazed his arm...maybe he got some poison in him."<br/>
<br/>
 "This is no poison," said Myoga as he looked at his employer. "I fear this is something much worse."<br/>
<br/>
 "What do you mean by that?" asked Kagome.<br/>
<br/>
 "...I'll be frank, Kagome," said Myoga, grimly. "As much as I hate to say it...Master Inuyasha is not long for this world."<br/>
<br/>
 Almost instantly, all color on Kagome's face drained while Miroku, Sango, and Shippo gasped in complete and utter shock. Even Kirara seemed stunned by this news. Not too far away, Yamako and Sanka both froze as they heard the words that the flea demon had uttered.<br/>
<br/>
 "...You're kidding...right, Myoga?" asked Kagome. "Tell me that this is some kind of sick joke!"<br/>
<br/>
 "I'm afraid this isn't a joke, Kagome," Myoga answered. "Master Inuyasha is practically at Death's door as we know it."<br/>
<br/>
 "That can't be!" Sango cried.<br/>
<br/>
 "What kind of illness is he sick with that would cause him to deteriorate this fast?!" Miroku asked.<br/>
<br/>
 "Myoga...are you saying you saw something like this before?" asked Shippo, worriedly.<br/>
<br/>
 "I'm afraid so," Myoga confirmed. "Master Inuyasha is being plagued by an illness that only affects demons. It is known as the Blood Moon Virus. The symptoms are all there: high fever, shivers, fatigue, not to mention him coughing up blood." He then sighed and closed his eyes. "If he wasn't a half-demon, he would probably survive this...but given his parentage..."<br/>
<br/>
 "...Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered as tears began to sting at the corners of her eyes as she stared at her husband...the half-demon that she loved and married. "No...no, I can't believe it...!!" She screwed her eyes shut as her tears fell and she practically fell on top of Inuyasha's bare chest, her sobs wrenching the air.<br/>
<br/>
 "There's no way..." Sango whispered, sadly. "Inuyasha...he can't...!!"<br/>
<br/>
 "Dammit...!!" Miroku cursed under his breath.<br/>
<br/>
 "Inuyasha...!!" Shippo whimpered before he began to sob, as well. "I can't believe he's going to die!!"<br/>
<br/>
 "...This can't be how it ends...!" Kagome whispered. "What should we do?! There must be something we can do to save his life!!"<br/>
<br/>
 "Maybe...we can get Sesshomaru to-" Sango started.<br/>
<br/>
 "No..." Inuyasha groaned, causing Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara to look at him. "It...won't work...Sesshomaru already used <em>Tenseiga</em> to bring me back to life...back when Shiroizume attacked us..." He then gave a hacking cough. "He can't...use it again...!"<br/>
<br/>
 "...So...that time when Shiroizume's castle was burning...and you were still inside...!" Sango realized.<br/>
<br/>
 "...So there's really nothing that can be done?" Miroku asked. "Is there really no hope for Inuyasha?"<br/>
<br/>
 "...Well...actually," Myoga spoke up, gaining everyone's attention, "there might be just a small glimmer of hope."<br/>
<br/>
 "There is?!" Sango questioned.<br/>
<br/>
 "Far from here," Myoga began, "there is a mountain known as Mt. Houou."<br/>
<br/>
 "Mt. Houou?" Miroku repeated.<br/>
<br/>
 "You know it, Miroku?" Kagome asked.<br/>
<br/>
 "It's a holy mountain where young monks go to train," said Miroku.<br/>
<br/>
 "Yes," Myoga nodded, "and there, you will find the very thing that will cure Master Inuyasha of his illness: the Phoenix Flower."<br/>
<br/>
 "What's the Phoenix Flower?" asked Shippo.<br/>
<br/>
 "It is a very rare flower that grows only on the summit of Mt. Houou," Myoga replied. "It is named after the legendary firebird that is said to be reborn of its own ashes. The Phoenix Flower is said to cure any illness, even when the one afflicted is at the very brink of death...however, there's just one problem: it blooms once every hundred years and only for one day. When it is in bloom, it is safe to pluck it from the ground, after which you must feed the ailing one the flower's petals. When the sun sets, the flower closes and it will be rendered useless. As it so happens, the Phoenix Flower will be coming into bloom in a few more days."<br/>
<br/>
 "Urrgh..." Inuyasha groaned as he tried to sit up.<br/>
<br/>
 "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "What are you doing?!"<br/>
<br/>
 "What do you think?" Inuyasha asked. "We...gotta go and get that flower..." He sighed as he collapsed on the bed.<br/>
<br/>
 "Inuyasha, you're in no condition to be going anywhere," said Kagome. "You need to stay here and rest."<br/>
<br/>
 "Why don't you go get the flower, Kagome?" asked Shippo.<br/>
<br/>
 "I can't leave Inuyasha or the kids here," Kagome answered. "Someone has to stay and look after him."<br/>
<br/>
 "Then how about Miroku and I go while you stay with Inuyasha?" asked Sango.<br/>
<br/>
 "I can't ask you guys to go," said Kagome. "Besides, you have children of your own to look after, and who's going to protect the village now that Inuyasha's sick?"<br/>
<br/>
 "Kagome, you know that Inuyasha is our friend, too," Miroku said. "We'd gladly go and risk our lives to get the flower for him."<br/>
<br/>
 "I'll do it!"<br/>
<br/>
 All eyes turned to see Ichiro standing in the doorway while Yamako, Sanka, Izayoi, Usagi, Roku, and Tsukihime stood behind him.<br/>
<br/>
 "I'll go and get the Phoenix Flower and bring it back to Dad," said Ichiro.<br/>
<br/>
 "Ichi...!" Kagome whispered.<br/>
<br/>
 "Wait, Young Master Ichiro!" Myoga exclaimed. "Perhaps that's not a good idea! The way there is fraught with danger! Not to mention a fierce demon that guards the mountain pass! At least, that's what I hear..."<br/>
<br/>
 "So you don't really know if that's true then, do you?" asked Ichiro with a glare in his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
 "Ichiro, you're not going!" Kagome said. "I forbid you!"<br/>
<br/>
 "Mom!" Ichiro exclaimed.<br/>
<br/>
 "You've never been too far away from the village before!" Kagome argued. "You're just a child!"<br/>
<br/>
 "I'm 13 years old, now!" Ichiro shouted. "Plus, I've been sword-training! I can handle myself!"<br/>
<br/>
 "He does have a point, Kagome," Sango pointed out. "I've been helping him, you know. You've seen that."<br/>
<br/>
 "He's still not ready, Sango," Kagome said.<br/>
<br/>
 "Then what are we supposed to do?!" Ichiro questioned. "Just sit around and wait for Dad to die?!!"<br/>
<br/>
 "Ichiro, I know this is hard," Kagome began, "but we can't just run off searching for flowers that might not even have bloomed yet! Besides, Myoga said it's far away!"<br/>
<br/>
 "I can take Mamoru and fly there!!" Ichiro argued.<br/>
<br/>
 "Ichi, you're not going!!" Kagome yelled.<br/>
<br/>
 "Why not?!" Ichiro questioned.<br/>
<br/>
 "BECAUSE I CAN'T LOSE YOU, TOO!!!" Kagome shouted, causing the entire room to go silent.<br/>
<br/>
 "...Mom...!" Ichiro whispered.<br/>
<br/>
 "...Ichi...please, I beg of you," Kagome whispered as she put her hands on her oldest son's shoulders. "Please...just stay home with me...don't go!"<br/>
<br/>
 Ichiro stared at his mother, worriedly, as did everyone else...but then, with a sigh, he quietly pulled her hands off his shoulders before he looked her dead in the eye with as much as seriousness as he could possibly muster.<br/>
<br/>
 "...I'm sorry, Mom," he said. "I'm going...and you can't stop me."<br/>
<br/>
 With that, he turned and walked out of the room...leaving Kagome to quietly sob as she dropped down to her knees while Sango went over and put her hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Departure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ichiro prepares to leave on his journey to find the Phoenix Flower, but he's not going alone. Meanwhile, a small gang of demons may have something to do with Inuyasha falling ill.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi</p><p>Story and OCs © Me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> As the sun began to set beyond the hillside, Ichiro sat in his room, packing up whatever he needed for his trip: some extra riceballs that Kagome made earlier today, some water, some bandages, and his sword. Once he finished, he turned to see Yamako, Sanka, and the twins looking at him, sadly as they stood in the doorway.<br/>
<br/>
 "Do you really have to go, Ichi?" asked Yamako.<br/>
<br/>
 "Yeah, I do," Ichiro replied. "Dad will die if I just sit around, doing nothing." He dropped down to his knees and put his hands on his younger siblings' shoulders. "I'll be back...I promise."<br/>
<br/>
 "...We love you, Ichi," Sanka said.<br/>
<br/>
 "Yeah," Yamako added. "Even if you do pick on us every now and then."<br/>
<br/>
 "Heh," Ichiro smirked. "How else would you guys know that I love you?" Soon, he walked out into the hall...but took a momentary glance to his parents' bedroom, where he could see Inuyasha lying on the futon, still giving labored breaths as Kagome tended to him, gently dabbing his forehead with a cloth with an expression of sadness on her face.<br/>
<br/>
 Ichiro sighed before he turned and headed down the stairs. He could still remember the argument he got into with his mother, earlier, and while he could understand how she felt...it was also why he had to go and find the Phoenix Flower. He knew just how heartbroken Kagome would be if Inuyasha died. Not just her, but his younger brother and sisters still depended on their father to guide them.<br/>
<br/>
 That's why he had to do this: it was for his family.<br/>
<br/>
 As Ichiro stepped outside where Mamoru waited...imagine his surprise when he saw Roku, Tsukihime, and even Shippo standing there, all of them holding bags of some kind.<br/>
<br/>
 "Roku? Tsuki? Shippo?" Ichiro asked. "What are you guys doing here?"<br/>
<br/>
 "What do you think?" asked Tsukihime. "We're going with you, dummy!"<br/>
<br/>
 "Yeah! Who said you had to do this alone?" asked Shippo.<br/>
<br/>
 "...Guys, you don't have to do this," said Ichiro.<br/>
<br/>
 "Yes, we do," answered Roku as he approached Ichiro. "Ichi...we're your friends, and friends stick together."<br/>
<br/>
 "That's right," Shippo agreed. "Besides, your Dad's pretty much like my brother. He and the others have always looked out for me...so now it's my turn to do the same for him, as well as you."<br/>
<br/>
 "...Shippo..." Ichiro whispered.<br/>
<br/>
 "I managed to get permission from my Mom and Dad," said Roku, "even though they did have their concerns."<br/>
<br/>
 "...And you, Tsuki?" asked Ichiro. "What did your folks?"<br/>
<br/>
 "Well, as usual, my Dad practically blew his top when he heard what I was about to do and forbid me from going," Tsukihime began, "but, thankfully, my Mom managed to convince him otherwise."<br/>
<br/>
 "And don't forget about me," Myoga spoke as he appeared on Tsukihime's shoulder. "After all, I'm the only one who can guide you to Mt. Houou!"<br/>
<br/>
 "...There's nothing I can do to make you guys change your minds, is there?" asked Ichiro, causing all three of them to shake their heads, which caused him to chuckle. "Fair enough." He then took a deep breath as he turned to Mamoru, who took this as her cue to transform.<br/>
<br/>
 "Well, we better get going then," Ichiro said as he prepared to climb on...but then...<br/>
<br/>
 "Hold it!"<br/>
<br/>
 Ichiro and his friends froze before they all turned to see Kagome standing on the porch with a stern expression on her features, causing her son to groan as he turned to face her, just as she stepped off and walked toward him.<br/>
<br/>
 "You're not going anywhere, Ichi," Kagome said.<br/>
<br/>
 "Mom, I have to!" Ichiro argued. "I told you, I'm going and you can't-"<br/>
<br/>
 "Let me finish, first!" Kagome interjected. "You're not going...without this." She then held up a katana with a red hilt and a black scabbard.<br/>
<br/>
 "What's this?" asked Ichiro as he took the sword in his hand. "I already have a sword, Mom."<br/>
<br/>
 "Well, your dad said that maybe you could use another one," said Kagome. "We were gonna wait until your next birthday, but...your dad said for me to give it to you, now."<br/>
<br/>
 Ichiro grabbed the hilt and pulled the blade out of its sheath, revealing the sword to be silvery steel with a flame-like design.<br/>
<br/>
 "This sword is special," Kagome said. "Totosai made it...with one of your father's fangs."<br/>
<br/>
 Ichiro's eyes widened and his mouth gaped in disbelief before he looked at his mother, who smiled at him.<br/>
<br/>
 "Ichi," she said, "I know I said some things...but I only said them because I was frustrated and scared because of what's happening to your father...I don't know what will happen to him and I don't know what will happen to you, either...but you're not a little boy, anymore. You're 13, now. You can make your own choices...but you'll always be my baby...my very first baby...and mothers are always gonna be protective of their babies." She then gave Ichiro a kiss on his cheek, causing him and his friends to smile.<br/>
<br/>
 "I understand, Mom," he said.<br/>
<br/>
 "Now hold on a second."<br/>
<br/>
 Ichiro and Kagome turned to see Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shiratsuki, Haruhana, Shio, little Unmo, and surprisingly, Koga and Ayame approach, along with Hasu and Hoshi.<br/>
<br/>
 "Mom? Dad?" Roku asked. "Shira, Hana, Shio, Unmoa, and Kirara, too?"<br/>
<br/>
 "What are you all doing here?" asked Tsukihime.<br/>
<br/>
 "We thought it'd be proper if we saw you all off," said Miroku.<br/>
<br/>
 "It's going to be a dangerous journey, you know," Sango added.<br/>
<br/>
 "And even though I don't approve," Koga began, "I guess I can't really convince you not to go." He then gave a grin. "You are a lot like me, after all, Tsukihime."<br/>
<br/>
 "Oh, Daddy..." Tsukihime smiled.<br/>
<br/>
 "We'll be waiting for you when you get home," Ayame smiled. "Until then, be safe out there."<br/>
<br/>
 "Shippo, you look after Ichiro, okay?" asked Kagome.<br/>
<br/>
 "I'll keep an eye on him!" Shippo answered.<br/>
<br/>
 "Mom!" Ichiro said in a somewhat whiny tone.<br/>
<br/>
 "Be careful out there, little brother," said Shiratsuki as she gently ruffled Roku's hair, causing him to chuckle.<br/>
<br/>
 "We'll be here, holding the fort until you get back," said Haruhana.<br/>
<br/>
 "Bye, Roku," Shio said as he hugged his older brother. "I'll miss you."<br/>
<br/>
 "I'll miss you, too, Shio," said Roku as he pat his younger brother on his head. "Help Mom and Dad take care of Unmo while I'm away."<br/>
<br/>
 "Bye, Tsukihime," said Hasu as she and her sister embraced. "I love you."<br/>
<br/>
 "I love you, too, little sis," said Tsukihime before she turned and gave a stern glare to Hoshi, who huffed as he crossed his arms...but then he frowned before he ran up and hugged her, too, causing her to smile warmly as she gently wrapped an arm around him. "You better behave yourself, snot-for-brains."<br/>
<br/>
 "...Yeah..." Hoshi muttered, trying not to let it show that he was about to cry.<br/>
<br/>
 "Look after each other," Kagome said as she put her hands on Ichiro's shoulders. "Keep each other safe...and Ichi...no matter what happens...even when it looks like all seems lost...don't EVER give up." She gave him a confident smirk. "After all...your father wouldn't give up, either."<br/>
<br/>
 Ichiro smiled at his mother before he pulled her into a tight hug, causing her to laugh as she returned it.<br/>
<br/>
 "I love you, Mom..." he whispered.<br/>
<br/>
 "I love you, too..." Kagome whispered back. "Now go on. You better get going."<br/>
<br/>
 "Right," Ichiro nodded before he, Tsukihime, Roku, and Shippo all climbed onto Mamoru's back, and soon after, the nekomata took flight, ascending towards the red-orange sky. "We'll be back before too long!"<br/>
<br/>
 "Goodbye! Take care!" Miroku called.<br/>
<br/>
 "We'll be waiting for you!" Sango exclaimed.<br/>
<br/>
 "Don't catch a cold!!" Ayame shouted as she waved after them.<br/>
<br/>
 "You better look after Tsukihime, Mutt Jr.!!" Koga shouted. "Otherwise, I'll kick your ass!!!"<br/>
<br/>
 "Yeah, what he said!" Hoshi added.<br/>
<br/>
 "...Be safe..." Kagome whispered as she watched her son and his company fly off together...heading to parts unknown.<br/>
<br/>
 Little did they realize that a shadowy creature eyed the group from the tall grass...before it turned and slunk away, undetected.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>XXX</p>
</div><p><br/>
 Meanwhile, hidden away in a dark, dank swamp filled with bubbling muck and decaying bones and trees...there sits an old ramshackle temple, long since abandoned by humans. As the shadow approached the location...it was soon revealed to be a weasel, much larger than its more feral cousins, wearing a tattered yukata and a large scythe strapped to his back. As he entered the temple...he soon kneeled before a woman with long black hair that reached down to her back, wearing a long, red yukata that slipped off her shoulders, showing quite a bit of cleavage, as well. She smirked as she sat on an old, cracked statue of Buddha while taking a drag of a kiseru pipe while a young girl with auburn hair with a lily blossom as a decorative ornament, wearing a light blue kimono with a water lily flower design, pointed ears, and a long cat tail stood beside the woman, fanning her, and on the other side, a large, muscular, blue-scaled lizard demon wearing a tattered yukata and metal armor over it while he had his arms behind his back, as well as a large naginata attached to his waist.<br/>
<br/>
 Her glowing red eyes, pointed ears, and feathery antennae instantly showed what she was: a demon.<br/>
<br/>
 "Lady Katsumi," said the weasel demon.<br/>
<br/>
 "Welcome back, Itachi," said Katsumi. "So...what do you have to report?"<br/>
<br/>
 "The half-demon known as Inuyasha has contracted the Blood Moon Virus, just as you had planned," said the weasel demon, Itachi.<br/>
<br/>
 "Excellent," Katsumi smirked. "The snake demon had bitten him, just as I had hoped for. Now, Inuyasha will die a slow, painful death...and once he's gone, nothing will stop us from raiding that village and slaughtering everyone in sight, not even that wretched priestess, Kagome." She then chuckled sinisterly. "I will soon have my revenge...and the taste will be sweet, indeed."<br/>
<br/>
 "That half-demon is certainly a powerful one," said the lizard demon, "but even he cannot stave off this fatal virus. He's as good as dead." He then began to lick his lips with his forked tongue. "And we can go in and eat as many humans and animals as we please!"<br/>
<br/>
 "Quite right, Aoba," agreed Katsumi. "And what say you, Akame?"<br/>
<br/>
 The cat-tailed girl did not speak, but only opened her eyes at her mistress...revealing them to be a milky white color.<br/>
<br/>
 "Indeed, milady," she agreed.<br/>
<br/>
 "Nothing will stop us now," Katsumi grinned. "Inuyasha's only hope is the Phoenix Flower that grows on Mt. Houou...and no one is foolish enough to make such a journey!" She then chuckled maliciously as she took another drag from her pipe and puffed out smoke. "Wouldn't you agree, Itachi?"<br/>
<br/>
 "About that, milady," said Itachi. "It seems there is someone who is foolish enough...four someones, in fact."<br/>
<br/>
 "...What?" Katsumi asked, her eyes darkening as she stood up from her makeshift throne. "Who?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I forgot to add this in the notes: Ichiro's first sword, the one he got when he was 11, is called Hajimeniga (beginning fang), and this new sword is called "Hogo no Kiba", meaning "fang of protection".</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Kagome stays at home to tend to Inuyasha, Ichiro, worried for his father, continues to think back on the days of his childhood and how his father promised that no matter what, he'd always be there for him. After some short reminiscing, the group heads onward to the Valley of Bones...but they are unaware of what prowls it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi</p><p>Story and OCs © Me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> "Hey, Kagome."<br/><br/> Kagome, who was just finishing tending to her herbs, looked up as she saw her husband approach her, having just returned home with Miroku not very long ago.<br/><br/> "Hey, welcome home," Kagome said as she stood up and gave him a warm kiss on the lips, causing him to smile.<br/><br/> "Hey, you know where Ichi is?" asked Inuyasha.<br/><br/> "Hmm...I don't know, Inuyasha," Kagome answered with this seemingly perplexed look before she turned to Kaede and Rin, who was about 15 years old. "Do you know where Ichiro is, Kaede?"<br/><br/> "I don't believe I've seen young Ichiro, either," Kaede replied, yet she had this knowing smile on her face. "Have ye seen him, Rin?"<br/><br/> "Can't say I have," Rin replied...glancing off to a nearby tree, which caused Inuyasha to blink in confusion until he followed her gaze...and that's when he saw two little puppy ears twitching from behind the trunk, causing him to smirk.<br/><br/> "Oh, okay," said the half-demon as he gave his wife a wink. "I guess I'll just be going, then."<br/><br/> Behind the tree, little Ichiro giggled as he snuck out from his hiding place, quietly creeping up on his father while signaling for his mother, Kaede, and Rin to stay quiet...and then...<br/><br/> "GOTCHA!!!" Ichiro shouted as he playfully tackled Inuyasha from behind, causing him to let out a mock shriek of terror as he fell down.<br/><br/> "Oh, no! My own son turns on me!" Inuyasha cried. "It can't be!!"<br/><br/> "No one can help you, now!" Ichiro declared as he began to mercilessly scribble his fingers on his father's stomach, causing him to burst into uncontrollable laughter, which soon proved to be contagious, for Kagome, Kaede, and Rin were laughing, themselves. Not long after, Miroku and Sango appeared, along with a smaller Shippo and their three children, watching the spectacle with amusement.<br/><br/> "Aha!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he grabbed Ichiro from under his arms and held him up high, causing him to laugh. "The tables have turned!" He soon pinned Ichiro to the ground and began to tickle his son on his tummy, causing him to squeal in laughter as he carefully scribbled his claws all over him.<br/><br/> "Dad!" he exclaimed. "Stop it!"<br/><br/> "Do you give?" Inuyasha asked. "Huh?! Do you give up?!"<br/><br/> "Okay, okay, you win!" Ichiro cried as his father gently held him in his arms, causing him to chuckle as he returned his embrace. "I love you, Dad."<br/><br/> "I love you, too, pal," said Inuyasha as he held his son up high over his head. "You know I'm always gonna be here for you...don't ever forget that."<br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>XXX</p>
</div><p><br/> "Ichi?"<br/><br/> "Huh?" Ichiro muttered as he suddenly sat up...seeing nothing but the starry night sky. As he looked around, he saw Shippo, Roku, and Tsukihime sitting around him, the former stoking a small campfire while Mamoru lied curled up beside him, having shrunken down to her smaller form.<br/><br/> "Are you all right, Young Master Ichiro?" asked Myoga as he sat on the teenage quarter-demon's shoulder.<br/><br/> "Was...was I dreaming?" asked Ichiro.<br/><br/> "You've been muttering things in your sleep ever since we landed and made camp for the night," said Tsukihime, worriedly.<br/><br/> "You're still worried about your dad, aren't you?" asked Shippo in concern, causing Ichiro to sigh.<br/><br/> "Yeah...I guess I am," Ichiro answered.<br/><br/> "We understand, Ichiro," Roku assured as he put his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "We're worried about him, too."<br/><br/> "As am I," Myoga admitted. "I've known your father ever since he was a child...why, I practically raised him ever since his mother passed away."<br/><br/> "...That's not what he told me," Ichiro deadpanned.<br/><br/> "Yeah," Shippo agreed as he gave the flea demon an incredulous glare. "If you raised him, how come he turned into such a punk, later in life?"<br/><br/> "Err...well...I partly raised him, at least," Myoga stammered.<br/><br/> "Good grief," Ichiro grumbled.<br/><br/> "Look, Ichiro," Shippo said. "I know your dad. He's a fighter. I'm sure he'll hold out long enough until we make it back to the village with the Phoenix Flower. Until then, we just have to have hope."<br/><br/> "...Yeah...you're right," Ichiro nodded...before he gave a yawn.<br/><br/> "All right, now," Myoga said. "Time to get some rest."<br/><br/> "I'll be keeping watch," Shippo said. "The rest of you get some sleep."<br/><br/> "Right," Roku nodded as he lied down on the grass while Ichiro leaned against an old stump, letting out a tired yawn as he began to nod off. As he was about to, Tsukihime soon crawled over to his side...and quietly leaned on his shoulder, causing him to glance down at her for a moment before he smiled warmly and closed his eyes, allowing sleeping to overtake him. Shippo chuckled before he looked out to the horizon, keeping a watchful eye out for any intruders.<br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>XXX</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> Back at the village, Inuyasha was in a fitful sleep. His breath continued to come out short and raspy and he was drenched in enough sweat to fill buckets. His entire body felt as if it were on fire, even with the damp cloth on his forehead.<br/><br/> His only relief was when Kagome came to replace the cloth with a clean one.<br/><br/> As his wife gently stroked his head, Inuyasha weakly cracked one eye open and whispered "Kagome..."<br/><br/> "Sorry," Kagome said. "Did I wake you?"<br/><br/> "...No," Inuyasha answered.<br/><br/> "How are you feeling?" asked Kagome.<br/><br/> "...Remember when I got impaled by Sesshomaru that one time?" asked Inuyasha before he winced. "Well...this is worse...!"<br/><br/> "...Oh, Inuyasha..." Kagome said, sadly.<br/><br/> "Kagome..." Inuyasha rasped. "I'm sorry...that you have to see me like this..."<br/><br/> "...It's okay," Kagome replied while she put a new cloth on his forehead.<br/><br/> "...Where are the kids?" asked Inuyasha.<br/><br/> "...Asleep," said Kagome.<br/><br/> "...And...Ichi?" Inuyasha inquired.<br/><br/> "...He left," Kagome answered. "He took Roku, Tsukihime, Shippo, Myoga, and Mamoru with him."<br/><br/> "...I see," Inuyasha said...a smile forming on his face.<br/><br/> "What's up?" Kagome asked, curious. "What's with that smile?"<br/><br/> "...I remember when he was still a little kid," Inuyasha said. "He'd always gripe at me for not taking him with me whenever I went with Miroku on a job...and now...he's going out on a journey of his own." He then swallowed. "I...I just wish...that the circumstances weren't so..."<br/><br/> "...I know," said Kagome, sadly. "Inuyasha...earlier, when he said he would go to the mountain to get one of those flowers...for a moment, he reminded me of you."<br/><br/> "Heh..." Inuyasha grinned. "That's my boy..." He then let out a hacking cough, causing Kagome to gasp as she held him.<br/><br/><em> 'Ichi,'</em> she thought. <em>'Please hurry and get to that mountain and find that flower...!'</em><br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>XXX</p>
</div><p><br/> The following morning, the group woke up bright and early in order to get a headstart on continuing their journey. Even though the sun was about halfway above the hillsides, Ichiro didn't want to risk being late. Of course, Shippo pointed out that they couldn't leave without eating something, first, so they soon headed to a river to see if they could catch some fish. After all, they couldn't just eat riceballs during the whole trip.<br/><br/> "OUCH! Watch it, Roku!"<br/><br/> "Sorry, Tsukihime!"<br/><br/> So far...no luck.<br/><br/> Tsukihime groaned as she rubbed her head, having just bumped into Roku by accident whilst trying to chase after a nice, fat trout.<br/><br/> "Man, these things are slippery," said Roku as he stood in the water, also rubbing his crown.<br/><br/> "Well, for one thing," Shippo began as he observed from nearby, "you're chasing after the fish. You'll never catch them, that way."<br/><br/> "So how do you catch fish?" asked Tsukihime, but she soon got her answer when a fish suddenly flew out of the water and flopped on the grass, causing her to turn to see Ichiro, who stood in the river with his sleeves rolled up and his fingers outstretched. Then, he reached in and then tossed another fish out of the water, right next to the one he just caught.<br/><br/> "Wow!" exclaimed Tsukihime. "That's amazing, Ichi!"<br/><br/> "Those are some big ones!" Shippo added.<br/><br/> "Yes, quite impressive!" Myoga pointed out.<br/><br/> "Heh...thanks," Ichiro grinned.<br/><br/> "Where'd you learn how to catch fish like that?" asked Roku, which caused Ichiro's ears to droop.<br/><br/> "My...my Dad taught me when I was little," he said.<br/><br/> "Oh, Ichi," Tsukihime said, worriedly.<br/><br/> "Uh..." Shippo muttered. "Let's not talk about that, right now. Let's just focus on getting these fish cooked, okay?"<br/><br/> After catching a few more fish and getting a fire started, the group was soon sitting down, eating their fill...except for Ichiro, who just stared at his fish somberly.<br/><br/> "...Ichi?" asked Tsukihime.<br/><br/> "Aren't you gonna eat?" asked Roku. "It's getting cold."<br/><br/> "I...I'm sorry," Ichiro said. "I just can't stop thinking about my Dad."<br/><br/> "...You're really worried about him, huh?" Shippo asked, sadly.<br/><br/> "I...I just can't help myself," Ichiro said.<br/><br/> "It can't be helped," Myoga spoke up as he sat on Mamoru's head while the nekomata ate her own fish. "Young Master Ichiro looks up to his father...it's only natural."<br/><br/> "Myoga's right, Ichi," said Roku. "There's no shame in being worried about your dad...but that's why you have us."<br/><br/> "He's right, Ichiro," Shippo agreed. "We'll get to Mt. Houou and find the Phoenix Flowers, together. You don't have to worry about a thing."<br/><br/> Mamoru meowed in agreement, causing Ichiro to chuckle as he smiled warmly.<br/><br/> "Thanks, you guys," he said.<br/><br/> "All right then," Shippo said. "Once we finish stuffing our faces, we better get back on the road."<br/><br/> "Old Man Myoga, which way do we go from here?" asked Ichiro while Myoga sat on his shoulder.<br/><br/> "Hmm...I believe that we continued to head east from our current position," said Myoga. "With luck, we can get to the Phoenix Flowers before they bloom on the summit of Mt. Houou."<br/><br/> "So we just follow where the sun rises," said Tsukihime. "Sounds easy enough."<br/><br/> "We better move now, while we have still daylight," Roku suggested.<br/><br/> "Then where do we go next?" asked Ichiro.<br/><br/> "Well, we should be coming up to a valley soon," said Myoga. "We have to go through that, first."<br/><br/> "Well, let's get going then," said Tsukihime. "You know, so far, this trip doesn't seem so dangerous!"<br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>XXX</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> "...I take it back," Tsukihime squeaked as she and the others stood at the edge of a rocky valley, shrouded with mist...and deep down below, they could see many decaying bones and skulls.<br/><br/> "So...what did you say this place was called, again, Old Man Myoga?" asked Ichiro.<br/><br/> "They call it the Valley of Bones," said Myoga.<br/><br/> "I can see where it gets the name," Roku said, nervously as he looked down at the ground. "I mean...there are so many skeletons down there, I can't even count them all!"<br/><br/> "Well...bones or no bones," Ichiro began, "We gotta get through here."<br/><br/> "Wait," said Shippo. "I better go first...just in case."<br/><br/> With that, the fox demon slowly began to make the climb down into the valley, and one-by-one, Ichiro, Roku, Tsukihime, and Mamoru followed after. However, not long after they entered the valley...someone else appeared at the edge.<br/><br/> "Well, well..." said Katsumi as she sat in the saddle of some sort of dragon-like creature with two horns on its head, long talons, and a dark green scaly body, as well as a long, lashing tail. "So that is Inuyasha's eldest son, is it?"<br/><br/> "Indeed, Lady Katsumi," said Itachi as he stood beside her, along with Aoba and Akame. "I believe his name is Ichiro-"<br/><br/> "I don't care what his name is," said Katsumi. "So...he and his little entourage must be on their way to Mt. Houou to get the Phoenix Flower for that detestable half-breed." She then chuckled darkly. "How sickeningly sweet...a son trying to save his father."<br/><br/> "Shall we kill them, Lady Katsumi?" asked Aoba as he brandished his naginata. "With so much mist, they won't be able to hear or see us coming! We can get the drop on them this way!"<br/><br/> "Wait," said Katsumi, causing her henchmen to turn to her. "Let us not be hasty. I understand the need to sate your bloodlust, but first...let us go to the end of the valley and wait for them."<br/><br/> "What are you implying, milady?" asked Akame.<br/><br/> "I'm implying, Akame," Katsumi began with a wicked smile creasing her lips, "that we will only kill them if it doesn't."<br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>XXX</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> "Sheesh...it's so misty, here," said Ichiro. "And it's hard to smell which way you're going, too."<br/><br/> "Tell me about it," Tsukihime agreed as she followed the others.<br/><br/> "Hey...does anybody get the feeling that something's watching us?" asked Roku as he looked around.<br/><br/> "Oh, boy, here we go..." Ichiro muttered.<br/><br/> "No, seriously," said Roku. "Myoga did say that there's a demon that guards this place."<br/><br/> "Relax, Roku," Shippo assured. "I'm sure that whatever it is, we can handle it!"<br/><br/> Not long after he said that, however...a huge, skeletal foot suddenly stomped behind them, causing them all to freeze for a good few seconds...and as they looked up...they all gaped in horror at what they saw: a gigantic skeleton, so big and tall that anyone could see its skull sticking out of the valley from a good distance, giving off this almost ghostly growling sound as it looked around, not seeming to notice the group down below.<br/><br/> "W...what is that?" Ichiro whispered.<br/><br/> "A Gashadokuro...!" whispered Roku.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Don't Be Reckless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ichiro and friends try to escape from the Valley of Bones and away from the Gashadokuro that lurks within, and it only takes some quick (and reckless) thinking from Ichiro that they manage to get away...but as soon as the group gets out of one danger, there's another trap waiting for them!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="hLcpP">Ichiro, Roku, Tsukihime, Shippo, Mamoru, and Myoga all stared in horror at the gigantic skeleton that loomed over them. Its bony body rattled with each movement it made as it surveyed the area, slowly lifting a foot to walk forward. It was at that moment quickly decided to move to another location, seeing as how they hadn't been spotted yet, and hurried over to hide within a crevice, out of the demon's sight.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Okay..." Tsukihime whispered. "That can NOT be real!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"What did you say that thing was, again, Roku?!" Ichiro asked, trying his hardest to keep his voice low.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"It's called a Gashadokuro," Roku answered, softly. "Also called a 'starving skeleton'. It's a demon comprised of the spirits of people who have died of starvation or war and weren't given a proper burial. If it catches you, it'll bite your head off and drinking the spraying blood that comes squirting out of your body."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Ichiro gulped as he instinctively put his hand around his neck.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Wait a minute," Shippo spoke up. "Don't these things usually come out during the night?"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Mostly," Roku began, "but my Mom says that at times, there are cases when they come out to hunt even during the day."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Well, giant skeleton or no giant skeleton," said Ichiro, "we gotta get past that thing, somehow."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"If we just had some Shinto warding charms," said Myoga, "that would easily destroy the demon. Otherwise, it's nigh-invulnerable."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"That's gonna be a problem, then," Roku said before he pulled out a large dagger with a bony-looking handguard. "The only thing I brought was the knife that my Mom made for me from the bones of a dragon demon. I don't really have any spiritual power, like my Dad."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"We'll just have to evade it, then," said Shippo, "at least until we get to the other side of this gorge. Just be as quiet as possible and don't do anything to get its attention."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Got it," the others nodded before they began to move out of their hiding place, being very careful not to alert the Gashadokuro. Ichiro glanced back at the giant skeleton, which made these unearthly wailing sounds as it looked around before he turned and followed after his friends. They managed to duck behind boulders and between crevices to avoid getting spotted whenever the demon looked their way, then proceeded to move on when it looked like they were safe.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"So far, so good..." Myoga whispered.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP"><span class="da-editor-italic"> 'I didn't think it was possible, but Ichiro's actually being more cautious than his own father!'</span> he thought.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"We're almost there," Shippo whispered. "Just be careful and watch where you step."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Suddenly, Tsukihime gasped as she tripped on something, causing her to fall forward with a soft thud.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Shhhhhhh!!" Roku shushed.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Sorry...!" Tsukihime whispered, irritatedly.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Are you okay, Tsukihime?" Ichiro asked in a hushed voice, checking to make sure that the Gashadokuro didn't hear them.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Yeah, I'm all right," Tsukihime said. "I just tripped on this..." She trailed off when she saw what it was she tripped on: the headless corpse of a samurai warrior, blood still dripping from the stump where his head was brutally ripped off by huge, gnarled teeth. She then sucked in a horrified gasp while the boys and Mamoru froze.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Uh-oh...!" Roku muttered.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"No, no, no...!" Ichiro pleaded. "No-no-no-no-no-no-no!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Don't scream, Tsuki...!" Shippo whispered. "Please don't-"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Too late.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" Tsukihime shrieked so loud that it echoed across the entire valley, causing the others to flinch and cover their ears...and after a good few seconds, it subsided, and soon, everyone uncovered their ears.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Nothing happened.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Huh," Tsukihime muttered before she grinned. "Maybe the Bonehead didn't hear me!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"LOOK OUT!!" Ichiro yelled as he pushed her out of the way of the Gashadokuro's large hand, causing her to yelp in fright as she scrambled to her feet.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"I'VE BEEN WRONG BEFORE!!!" she shouted.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"EVERYBODY RUN!!!" Shippo yelled, and with that said, they soon bolted while the Gashadokuro let out a noise that sounded like a roar and ghostly wail at the same time.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Don't let it grab you!!" shouted Myoga. "If it catches you, you're done for!!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"You think we don't know that?!" Ichiro questioned as he jumped onto Mamoru's back. "Quick, everybody! Get on Mamoru and we'll fly outta here!!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Tsukihime and Shippo managed to climb on just fine, but just as Roku was about to jump, the Gashadokuro snatched him up from the ground!</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"AAH!!" Roku screamed. "GUYS, HELP ME!!!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"ROKU!!!" Ichiro cried as he grabbed Roku by his hands. "LET HIM GO, YOU GIANT BONE BAG!!!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Hang on, Roku!!" Shippo shouted as he jumped off Mamoru's back and conjured a ball of Foxfire in his hands. "FOXFIRE!!!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">The Gashadokuro roared as Shippo blasted the turquoise flame in its face, causing it to drop Roku, who was almost about to plummet until Mamoru flew by while Tsukihime caught him by the wrist.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Gotcha!" she exclaimed.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Thanks, Tsukihime!" Roku said as he climbed aboard.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"You okay, man?" Ichiro asked.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Yeah!" Roku answered. "Thanks for trying to save me, buddy!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Uh, I think it's too soon to be thanking anyone!" said Myoga as he pointed at the Gashadokuro that chased after them, giving a ghostly-sounding roar as it reached after the group. Mamoru had to deftly fly around its bony hands to avoid getting grabbed, but it was getting closer and closer by the second. At one point, it almost grabbed Tsukihime, but she kicked it away with her foot with a threatening growl.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Get back, Skinny Bones!!" she shouted, but even then, the Gashadokuro still continued its relentless pursuit.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"If this keeps up," Roku began, "that thing will catch up to us and we'll be just like that samurai!!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Think, think..." Ichiro muttered as he looked around the rocky cliffs...and that's when he saw a giant boulder, about as big as the giant skeleton's head, then he glanced back at the Gashadokuro and noticed that there was a sizeable crack in its crown. He then gasped, getting an idea.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Shippo!" he called. "Do you have any firebombs?!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Yeah, I always carry firebombs with me!" Shippo answered.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Quick, give some to me and light the fuses!" Ichiro urged. "Hurry!!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"What are you doing, Ichi?!" Tsukihime asked as Shippo handed the quarter-demon the explosives, then used his Foxfire to light the fuses.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Mamoru, get ready to fly as fast as you can!" Ichiro called out and Mamoru seemed to nod her head as she prepared to bolt. That's when Ichiro tossed the firebombs at the cliffs, where they soon detonated. Not long after, the cliffs rumbled and rocks began tumbling down into the valley, causing Mamoru to fly as fast as she possibly could while avoiding the falling boulders.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">The Gashadokuro shrieked as it prepared to grab the nekomata and the heroes right out of the air...until the biggest boulder of all soon collapsed right on top of its head, and soon after, it collapsed on the ground...shattering into a pile of huge bones.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Nonetheless, the young heroes didn't dare stop to look back, fearing that it might just get back up and try to chase after them, again. They didn't dare stop until Mamoru made it to the other end of the valley before they soon hopped off and panted as they processed what had just happened...and after a good while, their panting turned into laughter.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"I can't believe we made it outta that alive!" Ichiro exclaimed.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"That was so close!" Tsukihime added.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Normally, I would have been shitting myself, by now!" Shippo laughed.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"What a RUSH!" Roku declared.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"You call it a rush," Myoga quipped as he clung to Ichiro's shoulder, "I call it a near-death experience...! I'm too old for this nonsense!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Ah, come on, Old Man Myoga," Ichiro grinned. "Live a little, huh?"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"I've lived long enough, thank you!" Myoga spat. "And I still intend to live a little longer!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP"><span class="da-editor-italic"> 'He really is Master Inuyasha's son!' </span>he added, mentally.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"By the way," Roku began, "that was some really quick thinking, Ichi!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Yeah, nice going!" Tsukihime added.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Heh..." Ichiro smirked. "Yeah, well...I was just going with my intuition, you know?"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"That looked like something that only your dad would think of," Shippo replied.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"It was quick thinking," Myoga said, "but it was reckless thinking, as well."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Oh, cut me some slack," Ichiro sneered. "It got us away from Mister Bonehead back there, didn't it?"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"That's not the point, Ichiro," said Myoga. "You could have gotten us in more serious harm!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Hey, give him a break!" Tsukihime countered. "We're alive, aren't we?"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Although, Old Man Myoga does have a bit of a point," Roku pointed, causing his two friends to gape at him while muttering "What?". "I'm sorry, I mean...Ichiro, it did save us, but next time, maybe you ought to think about these things more. I mean...what if Mamoru didn't fly fast enough? We could've been buried in all those rocks."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Ichiro sucked his teeth and furrowed his brow, placing a hand on his hip as he flicked an ear in irritation.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Hey, come on," Shippo assured as he put a hand on his shoulder. "No one's criticizing you, Ichiro, it's just that next time, you should probably think these things through a little bit more. Just saying...okay?"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"...Okay..." Ichiro muttered...but then he suddenly glanced over his shoulder, his nose twitching while Mamoru gave a deep growl, her fur bristling.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"What's up?" Roku asked, nervously.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"...Who's there?!" Ichiro called out...and not long after, several daggers were suddenly thrown from behind the trees, causing Roku to gasp as he jumped in front of Ichiro and began to deflect them with his own knife...but one of them ended up slicing through his bicep, causing him to grunt in pain as he grabbed at the wound.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Roku!!" Ichiro, Tsukihime, and Shippo cried while Myoga gulped and hid inside Mamoru's fur...and not long after, Akame came out of the shadows, her eyes unreadable as she approached.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Well, well..." said another voice, causing the group to turn around, only to see Katsumi approaching with a wicked smirk on her face while reading on the back of her dragon-like beast of burden, and not long after, Itachi and Aoba both appeared from the tall grass, both of them brandishing their weapons. "You actually made it past the Gashadokuro. Impressive...for a bunch of children." She then glared at Tsukihime and Shippo. "...You two...befriending a human boy and a boy who only has a quarter of demon blood in him...how pathetic."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Who the hell are you, lady?!" Ichiro questioned.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"My name is Katsumi," Katsumi answered. "And you...you are the son of Inuyasha, are you not?" She then smirked. "I can practically see him, right now...lying on his death bed."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"H...how do you know about my Dad?!" Ichiro questioned.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Because, my inquisitive little pup," Katsumi began as her lips curled into a malicious grin, "I'm the one who got him sick."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"What...?!" Ichiro whispered in horror.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"I can see it, now," Katsumi said. "Your father, lying on his bed, his face contorted with agony...and as he begins to breathe his last breath...your mortal priestess mother sits at his side, sobbing into her hands." She then gave a wicked cackle. "Oh, it's going to be so delicious..."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">All of a sudden...Ichiro felt every hair on his body stand up. A deep growl thundered from within him before he grabbed the hilt of his first sword, <span class="da-editor-italic">Hajimeniga</span>, and in spite of Tsukihime and Roku's cries not to engage, he dashed at Katsumi, who glared at the boy before she drew a large saber-like sword, the blade curved in a crescent shape. Sparks flew as the two swords clashed...and Ichiro glared up at the demon woman.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"YOU BITCH!!!" he roared.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"So much for not being reckless..." Shippo muttered.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"He really is his father's son...!" Myoga bemoaned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Have Faith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Katsumi reveals that she is the younger sister of Gatenmaru and Garamaru, the moth demon brothers that Inuyasha had slain many years ago, and she wanted to get Inuyasha sick as a means of revenge. After a momentary escape, Katsumi sends her assassin, Akame the blind cat demon girl, after them. It's up to Roku and his quick-thinking to save the group's skin. Meanwhile, Kagome and the others are trying to defend the village from hordes of demons, but how much longer can they keep things up?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi</p><p>Story and OCs © Me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="hLcpP">Katsumi chuckled wickedly as Ichiro's blade clashed with hers, the quarter-demon's eyes burning with unbridled hatred and anger as he tried to push against her. However, with a single swing, she pushed the boy back, causing him to cry out as he stumbled into Shippo, who caught him under his arms before he glared at Katsumi while Mamoru growled at the woman, preparing to pounce when necessary. Meanwhile, Tsukihime stood by Roku's side, standing before him as she snarled at Katsumi's demonic minions.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"How naïve," said Katsumi. "You have absolutely no idea who you're dealing with, pup."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Damn you...!" Ichiro cursed as he attempted to go at her again, but Shippo quickly held him back.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"No!" the fox demon cried. "Trust me, Ichiro, don't do it!!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"The fox speaks wisely," said Aoba. "Just surrender and we just might make your deaths swift and painless." He then chuckled as he licked his jaws. "Might, that is."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Lady Katsumi is of a whole other caliber than you," Itachi added, his paw gripping the handle of his scythe. "She is descended from a noble clan of demons."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Yes...a noble clan, indeed," Katsumi repeated...with a slight bitterness in her voice. "A noble clan of which I am the last...and if it weren't for your accursed father, I would still be with my dear older brothers."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Wait...what?" Ichiro asked in surprise.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Let me tell you a little story," said Katsumi. "Long ago, there were two moth demons...brothers, to be exact. Their names were Gatenmaru and Garamaru."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Gatenmaru and Garamaru?" Ichiro repeated.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"They were moth demons that your father slew, many years ago," said Shippo. "Gatenmaru led a gang of human bandits and slaughtered innocent humans. His brother, Garamaru, attempted to make your mother, Miroku, Sango, and I his new hosts by trapping us in a nightmare."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Yes...they were both proud moth demons," said Katsumi, "and yet, they were brought down by a worthless half-demon." She then made a sinister hiss. "That alone was a stain on our family's honor! To think, my powerful brothers were slain by someone who barely has even so much of a drop of demon blood within him! It's sickening!!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"So that's why you made my Dad sick?!" Ichiro questioned. "For petty revenge?!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Oh, it doesn't stop there," said Katsumi as a smirk creased her lips. "Once your father dies, that's when the real plan starts...with Inuyasha out of the way, my demon cohorts and I will overwhelm the little village where he dwells. Every man, woman, and child will all be slaughtered and devoured, mercilessly...especially your families..."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"You heartless witch!" Roku shouted as he clutched the wound on his arm.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Close," Katsumi said. "I'm a heartless demon...but you get the point. I'd kill you myself...but being a lady, I prefer not to get my hands dirty unless absolutely necessary." She then turned to her minions. "Aoba, Itachi, Akame...you know what to do."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Yes, Lady Katsumi," the three demons replied as they prepared to brandish their weapons...but no one noticed Shippo reach inside his vest. Then, with a yell, he pulled out a giant white snake that lunged at the group of demons, who all let out shocked cries as it lunged for the group...except for Akame, who only stood with her stoic expression as she wrapped in the snake's coils.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Get it offa me!!" Aoba cried as she struggled to get from underneath the snake's body. "GET IT OFF!!!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"LET GO!!" Itachi shouted as he was wrapped in the snake's tail. "LET GO OF ME!!!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Katsumi grunted as she struggled to get her dragon mount under control...but then, in a puff of white smoke, the snake disappeared, revealing a tiny leaf and a small wooden snake.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"What?!" Itachi questioned.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"We've been tricked!!" Aoba shouted in outrage.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Grr...that damn fox magic...!" cursed Katsumi while her beast panted and huffed.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Lady Katsumi," Akame spoke up, her arms folded inside her sleeves. "It seems our enemy has fled into the woods. I can hear their footsteps from here. Shall I pursue them?"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Chase them all day and night if you must!" Katsumi shouted. "Don't stop until you bring me their heads!!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Akame bowed her head before she turned and dashed off into the woods.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">XXX</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Ichiro, Roku, Tsukihime, Shippo, and Mamoru darted through the trees as fast as they were able, dodging shrubs and overgrown tree roots as they did.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"That was some fast thinking!" said Tsukihime.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Yeah, but I don't know how long it'll last!" said Shippo. "I still can't believe that trick worked after all these years!!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">As they ran, Roku gasped as he heard something whistling through the air, prompting him to turn back, only to gasp as he quickly pushed Ichiro down to the ground, and as soon as they hit the dirt, four knives suddenly stabbed into the soil in front of them, causing them to yelp in surprise.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"It's that catgirl!!" Tsukihime cried as she glanced up at the tree branches, where she saw Akame holding her knives in her fingers. Without a single word of warning, she threw the projectiles at Tsukihime, who gasped as she darted out of the way, then she threw several more at Shippo, who ducked behind a tree, as did Roku and Ichiro, the former peeking around the corner to look at Akame...and that's when he noticed her milky white eyes.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP"><em><span class="da-editor-italic">'She's blind...'</span></em> he thought. <em><span class="da-editor-italic">'So how is she able to detect her targets so easily?'</span></em></p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Ichiro quietly growled as he attempted to step out...but when his foot hit the ground, Akame's ear twitched and she turned her head toward him, causing him to cry out in surprise as he narrowly dodged another set of knives, which stabbed into the bark of the tree.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP"><em><span class="da-editor-italic">'Of course...'</span> </em>thought Roku as he observed what happened. <em><span class="da-editor-italic">'She honed her other senses to compensate for her lack of sight...and being a demon, her sense of hearing must be at least tenfold! She can hear even the slightest of sounds and movements! We're in serious trouble!!'</span></em></p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Give up, now," said Akame. "You will not escape from me. I can hear the sound of hearts racing in your chests. You cannot run forever. You'll have to show yourselves eventually."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"What do we do?!" whispered Tsukihime.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"We can't run forever!" Ichiro whispered. "Just gimme two seconds and I'll-"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"It won't do any good," Roku said, keeping his voice hushed. "Those knives will hit you before you can even so much as spit at her, and she can throw them at a long-range...and with her hearing, I don't think we can even so much as whisper a plan."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">That's when Mamoru suddenly walked up behind Ichiro and nudged him, causing him to turn back to her...and Roku gasped quietly, getting an idea.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"That's it!" he whispered.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"What's it?" asked Shippo.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"I can still hear you," Akame spoke up. "What do you think you're planning?"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Suddenly, Mamoru roared as she jumped out from behind the trees with everyone clinging to her back. Akame grunted as she tried to throw her knives at the nekomata, but Roku, who sat in the front, quickly used his dagger to deflect them while the group flew over the cat demon girl's head. Akame growled before she began to leap through the trees while Mamoru dropped to the ground and ran as fast as she was able.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"What are we doing?!" Tsukihime asked.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Trust me!" Roku shouted while Mamoru kept running while Akame wasn't far behind, still throwing her knives at the group of young heroes. Ichiro gasped before he used <em>Hajimeniga</em> to knock back the blades.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"She's getting closer!!" Ichiro shouted.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Keep running, Mamoru!" Roku urged the nekomata, who panted as her paws pounded hard against the dirt...but then, as they broke through the trees and reached open land, Mamoru suddenly leaped into the air and took flight while Akame still attempted to give chase...but she gasped as she felt her right foot nearly slip off a ledge, forcing her to back away, panting heavily before she raised her head to the sky, where she could hear Mamoru flying away.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">All she did was calmly sigh as she folded her arms inside her sleeves.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Lady Katsumi will be most disappointed," she said.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Meanwhile, Ichiro groaned as he clutched at the hilt of his sword, glaring at Akame as they flew away.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Why are we running away?" asked Ichiro. "We could've easily taken those guys!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Ichi, we had no choice," said Tsukihime. "That catgirl had us pinned down! We didn't have a choice but to run away! Besides, Roku got hurt, remember? And that Katsumi lady was able to hold you back without a problem!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"I don't care!" Ichiro said. "She insulted my Dad!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"I understand," Shippo spoke, "but Ichiro...can we really afford to waste time, fighting those guys?"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Ichiro's eyes widened at that utterance.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Believe me, I was upset, too," said Shippo, "but Ichiro...your father's life is hanging in the balance. Unless the situation is desperate, we can't waste our time on petty battles."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"But...but I-" Ichiro started.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"I know what you're going to say," Shippo interjected, "but Ichi...you may have been training, but you've never really been in a real fight, before." He then looked to the others. "None of you have...have you?"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"...Well...not really," Tsukihime admitted. "So far, I've only been sparring with my Mom and Dad."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Same here," Roku spoke up. "I barely managed to deflect those knives, but I've never really had any real experience...not like my parents or my sisters."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Ichiro sighed as he crossed his arms.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Damn..." he cursed under his breath. "I hate this...I said I wanted to get stronger so that I could protect the people I love...but I'm still so weak!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"No, you're not," Shippo said. "Running away is not a sign of weakness. It gives you a chance to think things through and plan things out for the next situation."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Shippo speaks wisely," Myoga spoke up as he suddenly emerged from the top of Mamoru's head. "There's no shame in running away, Young Master Ichiro. Even your father had to run away from certain situations."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"...Yeah...I guess so," Ichiro muttered...but then his eyes widened before he turned and glared at the tiny flea. "Hey, wait a second! Were you hiding inside Mamoru's fur all along?!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Gah!!" Myoga yelped. "Uh...well, I...err..."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">All he got in response were some disdainful glares from the group.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Uh...but anyway!" the old flea cried. "Now that we've gotten away, on to Mt. Houou!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Actually," Roku began while holding his wounded arm, "I think we better stop somewhere and have someone look at my wound, first. Besides, the sun's starting to go down."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Upon mentioning, the others soon noticed that the sky was slowly beginning to turn yellow as the sun began to dip toward the west.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"...Roku's right," Ichiro replied. "Maybe we can find somewhere to rest for the night."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Good idea," Shippo added. "Let's just hope they're tolerant of demons."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">XXX</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Meanwhile, back at the village...</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"<span class="da-editor-italic">HIRAIKOTSU!!!</span>"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">A giant centipede demon hissed as it attempted to strike at Sango, only for its head to get lopped off by the giant boomerang that she soon caught back on its rebound. However, she knew she couldn't relax just yet, for another centipede suddenly appeared from behind her, attempting to bite into her from behind, but then, it screeched in pain as a familiar staff was stabbed into his head, causing it to drop to the ground, dead as a doornail.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Thanks, Miroku," said Sango.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Of course," Miroku replied as he approached while he pulled his staff out of the demon's head.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Mom! Dad!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">The monk and his wife turned to see their eldest daughters running up to them, holding their respective weapons, which were coated in blood and demon guts.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"We just got through killing a giant mantis!" said Shiratsuki.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Well done, girls," Sango praised.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Sango!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Sango turned to see Kohaku and Kirara approach, and just like her daughters, his giant kusarigama was also drenched in a coating of demon guts.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"How'd you do, Kohaku?" Sango asked.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Kirara and I just got through killing 3 demons," said Kohaku, but then he gasped as a giant snake demon suddenly lunged out from the grass before he threw his weapon at the reptile, slicing its neck before he pulled the blade back with the chain and caught it in his hand. "Make that 4." He then turned around...and he noticed several dead corpses of demons. "But man...this is getting ridiculous!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"I know," Sango said. "This is like that time Naraku went into hiding during our journey. The demons that usually stay in the forest and swamps are practically swarming the village."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"I know," Miroku replied. "We're lucky that Koga and Ayame have agreed to stay to help us out. So far, we haven't lost anyone."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Dad, don't you think it's kind of weird?" asked Haruhana. "The demons always stayed away because of Uncle Inuyasha, right?"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"It's true," Miroku said. "Inuyasha had set up a border around the village by leaving claw marks in rocks and trees in the forest that surrounds it."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Sometimes, demons still attack," Sango said, "but it's usually just one or two small demons, like lizards or rats, and Inuyasha usually deals with them before we can. This is the first in a long time they attempted to swarm the village like this."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Perhaps they sense that Inuyasha is ill," Miroku surmised. "That's why they're taking advantage of his time of weakness. They might even try to attack his house while he tries to rest."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Which also has me thinking," Sango said, worriedly. "While I am worried about Inuyasha, I'm also worried about Kagome."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Yeah, Aunt Kagome looked really tired today," Shiratsuki added in concern.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"She's been up all night, taking care of Inuyasha, hasn't she?" asked Kohaku. "Not just that, but she's been trying to keep the demons away, as well."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Not long after he said this, he heard the sound of an arrow being notched from the bowstring as it whistled through the air with a trail of bright, purifying light streaking behind it as it hit a large demon rat, which shrieked as it disintegrated. Not long after, Kagome appeared before the group...but to say she looked tired would be an understatement: her hair was frazzled, her eyes looked sunken in with dark circles forming beneath them, and her shoulders were drooping.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Needless to say...she looked haggard.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Oh, Kagome..." Sango muttered, worriedly.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Are you all right?" Miroku asked.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"I'm fine..." said Kagome. "I just haven't gotten much rest."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Kagome, you should go home," Sango urged. "You've been on your feet all day."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"I'm all right," Kagome assured, even as she wavered slightly. "I just...I just need..." She groaned as her knees buckled, causing Sango to gasp as she attempted to catch her...but someone else did, instead.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Huh?" Kagome muttered before she glanced up...and she saw Koga, who was holding her by her arm, and nearby was Ayame, who blinked at her in concern. "Koga?"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"You should go home, Kagome," said the Wolf Demon Chief. "I know you're worried about the mutt, but runnin' yourself ragged ain't gonna make things easier. Besides, that son of yours is finding that flower for you. If Mutt-face really kicks the bucket, you'd only make it worse for him if you worked yourself to death like this."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"For once, Koga's right, Kagome," said Sango. "You should go home. Besides, Yamako, Sanka, Izayoi, and Usagi are probably worried about you."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Kagome's eyes widened before she heaved a sigh. She had been so focused on trying to protect Inuyasha and the rest of their children from the demons that she hadn't even realized that they might have been worried about her. She really had to thank her friends for bringing her back to reality every now and then, even now.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Thanks, you guys," she said. "You're right...I should head back home."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"I'll take her back," said Sango as she gently took Kagome by the hand, and soon, they both climbed onto Kirara's back, prompting the nekomata to fly off toward Inuyasha's house.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"You think she'll be okay?" asked Ayame.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Man, I hope so," said Koga. "Kagome works so hard as it is, having five runts of her own to look after...knowing her husband's practically at Death's door must be taking a real toll on her."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Later on, Sango had dropped Kagome off, just as the sun was beginning to set lower and lower.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Thanks again, Sango," said Kagome. "I hope you don't mind looking after my kids for a while."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Of course not," Sango said. "After you and Inuyasha have watched mine so many times, it's the least I could do."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Kagome smiled at her best friend before she turned and headed inside...and when she did, the first thing she saw was Yamako, Sanka, and the twins packing up several items in bundles.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Uh...what are you kids doing?" asked Kagome, causing them to look up at their mother in surprise...before Yamako put on a serious expression (or at least something close to it) before he stood up and walked up to her.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"We're going to go find Ichi!" Yamako exclaimed.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Yeah, so we can help him find that flower for Daddy!" Sanka added.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Yeah!" Izayoi and Usagi piped up.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"You kids aren't going anywhere," said Kagome as she crossed her arms with a stern expression, even in spite of her exhausted visage. "It's too dangerous."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"But Mom!" Yamako complained.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"You're staying home and that's final," Kagome said.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"But...but..." Yamako stammered.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"But we hate seeing Daddy like this...!" Sanka whimpered as her ears drooped, and the twins soon did the same.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Kagome's eyes softened and she tightened her lips. She should have realized how hard this was on her children, as well. After all, they were worried about Inuyasha, too.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">With a sigh, the priestess soon dropped to her knees and opened her arms, causing them to run up and hug her.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"I'm sorry, you guys," she said. "I know it's hard. Trust me...I don't like seeing your father like this, either."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"So you'll let us go find Ichi?" asked Yamako.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"No," Kagome answered.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Oh..." he and Sanka groaned.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Look," Kagome said, causing her four younger children to look at her. "I understand that waiting can be hard. I know that your dad to get better. I want that, too...but we have to trust your big brother and hope that he'll find the Phoenix Flower."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"But what if he doesn't come back in time?" asked Sanka.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Don't say that," Kagome scolded. "He will come back in time...you just have to have faith. Do you understand?"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Yamako, Sanka, Izayoi, and Usagi all glanced at each other, then looked up at their mother before nodding their heads.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Good," Kagome said. "Now, I'm gonna try and get a little bit of rest. In the meantime, you kids go with Aunt Sango and spend the night there."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Okay," Yamako said before he and his sisters soon headed out. "Bye, Mom."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"I'll come and pick you up in the morning," Kagome said as she headed upstairs to hers and Inuyasha's room...and when she got there, she saw him, lying on the futon, still sweating and breathing raggedly. He then let out yet another harsh cough as he winced in pain...and all Kagome could do was walk up to him and gently comb her fingers through his bangs. She knew that he was in a great deal of pain...but all she could do was grit her teeth and bear it.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">And so, she lied beside her husband...and tried to get whatever sleep she could that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Mysterious Village</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ichiro thinks back to when Inuyasha had to rescue him from danger, and he comes to the realization that he inadvertently gets himself and his friends in danger almost constantly. As the group find a place to rest, they stop at an isolated village where the people are very welcoming...a little too welcoming.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi</p><p>Story and OCs © Me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">Kagome hummed to herself as she chopped some ginger root while carrying baby Yamako in her papoose, the 4-month-old babe cooing as he dozed against his mother's back, but then she looked up as she heard the sound of the door sliding open, then quickly slamming shut, and as she turned around, there was Inuyasha...with Ichiro standing at his side, ears drooping with a sorrowful expression. His clothes were stained with muddy water and there were reeds sticking out of his hair...and even though she didn't really have her husband's acute sense of smell, she could just barely make out the odor of fish breath. As for Inuyasha...he looked anything but pleased, his arms crossed in a stern expression as he glanced down at his son.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Go to your room, Ichi," he said to his son. "You and I need to have a talk."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"But I-" Ichiro started.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"I said go!" Inuyasha ordered, causing his son to wince before he hurried to his room while Kagome soon approached Inuyasha, who sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Let me guess," Kagome said. "You had to save our son and his friends from certain doom, yet again, right?"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Yeah, right on the money..." Inuyasha muttered.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Oh, boy..." Kagome muttered. "So what was it this time? Worm demon in the old caves?"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Nope," Inuyasha said. "Giant catfish demon in the marsh. Ichiro almost got his little butt swallowed whole if Miroku and I hadn't shown up." He then groaned. "He acted like he didn't see the tree that I marked! I swear, that kid is just-"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Inuyasha," Kagome chided, causing him to glance at her as she smiled gently while Yamako gurgled. "He can't help it. He's only 6. Kids his age are curious and they're always gonna explore places where they shouldn't be. Now, I'm not saying it justifies what he did but...try and go easy on him. He'll learn, someday."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">Inuyasha sighed before he nodded his head. "Fine...I'll try to go easy on him."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">Kagome smiled as she placed her hand on his cheek. "You're doing a good job." She then kissed him on the cheek before she went back to chopping vegetables. "Dinner will be ready in a little while."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">Inuyasha chuckled before he turned to where Ichiro went, then sighed as he walked into his room, where he found his son sulking in the corner with a sorry-looking face while he sat on his haunches...and soon, his father came and sat behind him in the same position.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"...Ichiro," Inuyasha spoke up, causing his son to look up at him. "I'm very disappointed in you. I marked those trees and rocks for a reason. If you see it, you're supposed to go back the way you came."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"It wasn't my fault!" Ichiro argued. "Tsuki pushed me in!" He paused. "...Okay...maybe she didn't <span class="da-editor-italic">really</span> push me in. She kinda tripped and then bumped into me and that's when I fell in the marsh, but I didn't-"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"You still didn't listen to me," Inuyasha countered. "I told you to stay away from the marsh for a reason. What if your Uncle Miroku and I didn't get there in time? You could've been killed, and what's worse, you put your friends in danger!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Why are you always getting on me, Dad?!" Ichiro questioned before he looked away. "I told you, it wasn't my fault!" He then sniffled as tears pricked at his eyes. "I...I thought we were pals."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">Inuyasha's ears drooped...but he wouldn't let himself be overcome with guilt.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Ichi," he said. "I'm only your pal when we're having fun...but when your life is in danger, I have to be your dad...and as your dad, it's my job to protect you."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">Ichiro wiped his tears before he glanced up at Inuyasha, who looked down at him with softened eyes.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Ichi...you really scared me, today," he said, causing his son's eyes to go wide.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"I did?" he asked.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Yeah, you did," Inuyasha answered. "When you were trapped inside the demon's mouth, I was afraid I lost you for good."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"...Oh..." Ichiro muttered in realization. "I...I'm sorry, Dad."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">Inuyasha smiled as he soon pulled Ichiro in for a hug.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"I'm just trying to look out for you," he said. "Try not to forget that, okay?"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"I won't," Ichiro replied.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Good," Inuyasha said...before he picked the boy up and held him as far away from his face as he possibly could. "But in all seriousness...you really need a bath!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">Ichiro could only chuckle sheepishly as his father carried him to the bathtub.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">XXX</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Ichi?"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">Ichiro looked up to see Tsukihime staring at him in concern as Mamoru flew through the sky.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Are you okay?" she asked. "You were zoning out again."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Oh...sorry," said Ichiro. "I guess I was thinking back on old times, again." He then chuckled a bit. "Hey...remember that time we fell in the marsh and I almost got eaten alive by a demon catfish?"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Oh, yeah, I remember that day!" Roku exclaimed. "My Dad and your dad came to save us."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"And you came out smelling like fish breath!" Tsukihime added as she pointed at Ichiro, and the three friends couldn't help but laugh while Shippo glanced back at them, smiling in amusement.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"You were always getting us in some kind of trouble, Ichi," said Roku.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Heh...yeah," Ichiro said...his voice sounding slightly disheartened. "I was, huh?"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Oh, I-Ichi, I didn't mean anything by that!" Roku exclaimed. "I was just-"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"No, it's all right," Ichiro said. "Anyway, let's just find a place where we can land and rest."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">As the sun set and the sky grew dark, Ichiro and company soon landed on the open road beyond the forest and continued onward on foot...but they knew they should not travel for much longer. While Ichiro (for the most part), Tsukihime, Mamoru, and Shippo had no problems with fatigue, Roku's arm was still wounded and he needed medical attention as soon as possible. As the group continued walking, that's when Tsukihime spotted something up ahead, causing her to gasp in delight.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Guys, look!" she exclaimed before she pointed ahead. "Do you see what I see?"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">The others followed where she pointed and saw that it was a moderately-sized village, and from where they stood, they could see several people gathering in the square.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"A village!" Shippo exclaimed.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Good eyes, Tsukihime!" Ichiro praised, causing her to grin as she wagged her tail.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Let's hope they can offer us some help," said Roku before they soon approached the village entry gate, and it didn't take long for the townsfolk to notice.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Oh, look!" said an old woman. "A group of young travelers!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"It's been some time since we've had visitors!" answered a young man.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"And just in time for the feast tonight, too!" added a teenage girl.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Well, well, hello, young ones!" said a man of at least 40 years with his black hair tied up in a topknot and wearing a dark red suikan with black stripes, and a pair of pine green hakama pants. "My name is Harusuke, the village headman. Welcome to our quaint little village!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Uh...thank you, sir," said Ichiro.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"We were wondering if you could help us," said Shippo. "You see, our friend here..." he gestured to Roku. "...was injured by a demon and he needs to have his arm tended to, immediately."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Oh, dear!" said a woman with her hair in a ponytail, wearing a light blue kimono with a water lily pattern. "Well, we certainly can't have that, can we?"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"This is my wife, Juno," said Harusuke. "She'll tend to your friend for you. In the meantime, please, stay at my house for a bit!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Actually, we can't stay for very long," Tsukihime spoke. "We're only here to have Roku's wound tended to and after we rest for a bit, we have to be on our way."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"We're heading to Mt. Houou to find a Phoenix Flower," said Ichiro. "My Father's sick with the Blood Moon Virus and-"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Oh, don't worry too much about that," Harusuke interjected. "After all, you must have traveled quite far and you're no doubt tired after such a long journey, no?"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"We insist that you stay the night, at least," said Juno. "After all, you're just in time! We're actually about to have ourselves a feast, later tonight!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Oh!" Tsukihime exclaimed. "Well...we are a bit hungry."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"And I guess we could stay for dinner, at least," Ichiro said.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Excellent!" Juno exclaimed before she turned and walked away. "Please follow me. I'll take you to our house."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"We really do have to go in the morning, though," Ichiro spoke.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Oh, of course, of course," said Juno, "but don't worry about that now. For now, just rest."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"What are we having for the feast tonight?" asked Tsukihime. "Beef? Chicken? Pork? Fish?"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Oh...it's a surprise," Juno replied.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">As they walked...Shippo glanced out of the corner of his eye at some of the villagers and saw them wearing these smiles on their faces...and there was something rather...unsettling about them. As for Roku, he noticed something as well: he saw some paddocks...but no livestock in them. Not just that, but the vegetable crops didn't look very plentiful either. He only saw a few radishes and some herbs growing in the soil, but not much else.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class=""><span class="da-editor-italic">'That's strange,'</span> thought Roku. <span class="da-editor-italic">'How do they plan on having a feast without any meat or vegetables?'</span></p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">XXX</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">Sometime later, the group sat around the hearth of the headman's house. Roku's arm had just been bandaged up and was treated with some herbs by Juno, and now they were waiting to be served cups of tea.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Well, this is pretty nice," Tsukihime said. "I've never really been to another village besides yours before, Ichi. The people here seem just as nice as the ones where you're from."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Yeah," Ichiro said. "Although...I'm kinda wondering if maybe they're being just a little too nice."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"You noticed it, too?" asked Shippo. "Those villagers are giving off really weird vibes. They're smiling way too much...and if there's one thing I learned when I traveled with your father, people who smile like that often mean trouble."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"I noticed something as well," said Roku. "They keep saying how they're going to have a feast, but I noticed that while they have paddocks, there's no livestock around; no cattle, no pigs, no chickens, and hardly any vegetables...doesn't that come off as just a little strange?"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Come to think of it," said Tsukihime, "that does sound weird."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">Even Mamoru seemed to agree, for she growled with her fur bristling.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Maybe we're reading too much into this," Ichiro said. "I mean...they smell perfectly human to me."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Yeah, me, too," said Tsukihime. "Of course, the last time we trusted someone, it was back when we were little kids and it turned out that the ones who were taking care of us were a pair of kitsune."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"That's true," Ichiro muttered. "Maybe we-" His ears suddenly flicked before he turned to the wall behind him.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"What's up?" asked Roku.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Shh...!" Ichiro shushed as he stood up and crept over to the wall, pressing his ear against it, and the others soon followed suit, being as quiet as possible.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Can't you fix that tea any faster, woman? The villagers are getting restless!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"I'm hurrying as fast as I can! I didn't expect some of them to be demons, after all!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"It's the village headman and his wife..." Roku whispered.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"What are they arguing about, I wonder..." Tsukihime said.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"The sooner you give them that tea, the sooner they'll fall asleep, and the sooner we can get this over with."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"You're right...so, which one should we deal with first?" Juno asked.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"...Those demons might give us trouble," Harusuke said. "Make sure to use an extra dose of poison, just to be safe, but not too much. That'll only taint the meat."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Wait...what...?!" Ichiro whispered.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Right...I'll take the human boy...his flesh will be the most tender..."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"And I'll have the wolf demon girl...her meat might be a little tougher than most, but I could use the extra protein..."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">At that moment, Ichiro and company soon backed away from the wall in horror before they all glanced at each other as they made the terrifying realization: they were on the menu.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Holy shit...!" Roku whispered. "These people are mad...!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"What do we do...?!" asked Tsukihime.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Out," Shippo answered. "Everyone, out, but be quiet...!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Come on, this way," Ichiro whispered as he led the others out of the room and into the hall, hurrying as fast as they could but trying to keep their footsteps as quiet as possible. It didn't take them very long to reach the back room, where they saw a hole in the wall, just big enough for them to squeeze through, and the moment they made it outside, they began to run.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Come on, guys," said Ichiro. "We just have to get to the forest and we're home free- AAH!!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"AAAAAAH!!!" Shippo, Roku, and Tsukihime shrieked as they soon found a huge pit in front of them...filled to the brim with human skeletons...and most of them were smaller than the rest.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Oh...oh, my god...!" Tsukihime whispered in horror.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"These people are worse than demons...!" Shippo said in disgust.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"And look at all these bones," Roku added. "Some of them were...children...!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"And quite delicious they were..."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">Ichiro and his group tensed before they all slowly turned around...and saw Harusuke, grinning maliciously as he held a katana in his left hand, while behind him, Juno still wore that eerily sweet smile...and in her right hand was a rusty butcher's knife.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Going somewhere...children?" asked Harusuke as he licked his lips...revealing a row of sharp teeth as his eyes flashed an eerie red.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Terms of Survival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Ichiro and company fight their way out of the village of cannibals, Ichiro does the unthinkable.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi</p><p>Story and OCs © Me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="hLcpP">Ichiro, Tsukihime, Roku, Shippo, and Mamoru all glared at Harusuke and Juno, both of them giving malicious grins as they held their respective weapons...and behind them, the villagers began to slowly advance toward the small group, their eyes glowing a hungry red as they came skulking in like a pack of rabid dogs. The young heroes slowly backed away, inching ever closer to the pit of bones behind them.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"We so wished that you wouldn't find out, this way," said Harusuke, "but I suppose we should've seen this coming...especially with those ears of yours, dog boy."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"...How could you..." Ichiro hissed. "Eating your own kind? Were you really that desperate?!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"It's called 'survival', boy," said Juno. "Something you wouldn't understand until you've lived the harsh life that we have lived."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"We've tried to grow crops and raise livestock, just as any other village," said Harusuke, "but every year, we are struck with harsh storms and freezing weather. Demons plagued our lands. Our crops died out...our pigs and cattle were dropping like flies, one-by-one! And soon...we followed."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"That was when we realized," Juno began, "We could use our own...whoever dies before we do...we could use them to sustain ourselves. Don't you see? Sometimes, sacrifices were necessary!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"You call it sacrifice," Roku began, "we call it cannibalism!! No matter what your reasons were, it doesn't justify your actions!!!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Yeah!" Tsukihime shouted. "Even my tribe would rather starve to death than each other!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"You people have become no better than the demons who used to hunt and devour you!!" Shippo added. "How many innocent lives have you taken, just to sustain your own?!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Like I said," Harusuke began, "sacrifices were necessary."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Ichiro growled as he drew his sword. It seemed that talking things out wasn't going to be the answer here.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"So...you choose to fight, do you?" Harusuke asked. "Then you understand: fighting only increases your chances of living...but not by much." He then turned to the villagers. "Well?! What are all waiting for?! You want your meat, don't you?!!" He then pointed his sword at the group. "Well...GO GET IT!!!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Soon, the villagers charged at the heroes, letting out almost unearthly screams as they approached with drooling mouths.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Get back!!" Shippo yelled as he threw a giant ball of Foxfire at the villagers, who all screamed as they were burned...but nonetheless, they continued to charge. Roku grunted as he tried to hold some of them back, but he was grabbed from behind by a woman of middle age, who quickly held his hands behind his back as she attempted to hold him down. As three men charged, Roku grunted as he twisted around, throwing the woman off his back and into the three cannibals.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">As for Tsukihime, she grunted as she found herself being grabbed by several young men, but she roared as she punched and kicked them off using her natural demonic strength...but the more she thrashed off of herself, the more the men persisted on trying to hold her down. That's when Mamoru leaped in, ramming her head into the maddened humans and swatting them away with her claws. One tried to jump onto her back while holding a spear in her hand, but the nekomata bit down on his backside and tossed him off of her.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Thanks, Mamoru!" Tsukihime exclaimed, only to yelp as an old man tried to bite into her arm, only for her to kick him right in the stomach and send him tumbling backward. Then, she gasped as she narrowly avoided a swing from Juno's butcher's knife, the madwoman giving a crazed grin as some locks of hair fell in front of her face. As she attempted to make another strike at her, the wolf demon princess pulled out the iris flower in her hair, then blew on it, creating a cloud of flower petals that shrouded Juno's vision, causing her to cry out as she tried to swat the petals away...but in doing so, she gave Tsukihime the opportunity to run up, jump into the air, and then swung her leg to the right, her heel connecting with Juno's skull.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">As for Ichiro, he grunted as he tried to keep Harusuke back, using<em> <span class="da-editor-italic">Hajeminiga</span></em> to block the headman's katana. At first, he seemed to be winning...until Harusuke jabbed his knee into the quarter-demon's gut, knocking the wind out of him before he fell back...into the pit of bones, some of which cracked and clattered upon his impact.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"AAH!!" Ichiro screamed as he struggled to get out of the pit, only to get pinned back by Harusuke, who pushed him back him in with his foot.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"...You know...you remind me of my son," said Harusuke. "Harumaru was his name."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"W...what...?" asked Ichiro.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"...He was just about your age, too," Harusuke continued.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"AGH!!" Roku cried as he was pinned down. "H-help! Help me!!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"OOF!!" Tsukihime cried as she was pinned down, as well, followed by Shippo, who struggled to get the villagers off his back. Unlike Roku, who was pinned down by at least 5 villagers, Tsukihime and Shippo were all pinned by at least 15 or more. As for Mamoru, she attempted to fly away, but she was being tied down with strong ropes, causing her to roar as she struggled to get free while the cannibals all laughed maniacally.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"My son...he was actually opposed to our acts, as well," said Harusuke. "I told him...it was necessary to do whatever was needed to survive. In the wild...a mother bear will kill and eat her own cubs if she cannot provide for them...and so...I devoured him..."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Ichiro gasped silently...while Harusuke grinned and licked his lips.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"I still remember the look of betrayal and sadness in his eyes...and it was so...delicious...!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Ichiro's own eyes went wide...but not long after...a deep growl akin to that of his father's resonated from within him.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Then...it happened.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">With a roar, Ichiro suddenly sprang out of the bit, knocking Harusuke's sword out of his hands...and as he swung <em><span class="da-editor-italic">Hajimeniga</span></em> downward...the was the sound of flesh being sliced open, a choked gasp...and blood spraying into the air. As Ichiro opened his eyes...he gasped in horror.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Harusuke stood there...with Ichiro's sword plunged right into his heart.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"...Oh...oh, my god...!" he whispered as he pulled his sword out, and soon after, Harusuke collapsed on the ground, giving off short, pained gasps of air...and then...silence. Nearby, Juno gaped in absolute disbelief while the villagers looked on, confused.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Ichi...you...!" Roku gaped.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"...Oh, my god...!" Tsukihime rasped.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Shippo didn't speak...but he was just as shocked as the others were...but Juno? Her breath suddenly hitched in her throat as tears began to well up in her eyes...then, she clenched her jaw as she glared up at Ichiro, who stood there, still stunned at what he had just done...and that's when she made this guttural roar as she shot up to her feet and charged at the dog-eared boy, holding her butcher's knife in the air.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"ICHIRO!!!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">As Ichiro turned around, he gasped as he saw Juno preparing to swing her knife...only to let out a strangled gasp as she felt two fangs piercing into the side of her throat. Behind her...Tsukihime growled as she bit into the woman's neck, her fangs piercing her carotid artery...and with a fierce yank of her head...there was a sickening crack. Then, Juno dropped on the ground, her blood pooling on the ground...right next to Harusuke.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Ichiro stared at Tsukihime, whose mouth was stained red as she panted heavily...and meanwhile, Roku and Shippo both gaped in utter disbelief. Even Mamoru seemed stunned by what had just transpired...but then, the villagers all stood up...some of them wearing these frenzied expressions.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Do you smell it?" asked a young man. "It's...the smell of blood...the smell of fresh meat!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Meat...meat!" exclaimed an old woman. "So...hungry!!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Must have it! MUST EAT IT ALL!!" shouted a young woman...and it wasn't long before the villagers all began to surround Harusuke and Juno's corpses...and soon, they piled on top of them, and to the group's horror, they could hear the sound of flesh being ripped apart as they began to devour the headman and his wife.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Oh, my god...!" Roku whispered in disgust.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"It's...it's horrible...!" Tsukihime whimpered...but then, one of the villagers turned to the group...with Harusuke's severed hand in her mouth.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"...More..." she hissed as she began to walk toward the heroes. "Must...have...more!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Soon, the other villagers, having finished devouring Harusuke and Juno, turned and began to shamble toward Ichiro and the others...almost like zombies.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"More..." they droned. "More...! More! More!! MORE!!!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"L...LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!!!" Ichiro yelled as he and the others soon turned and ran as fast as they could. In their haste to get away, Tsukihime accidentally knocked over a torch lantern, which fell and hit one of the villagers, who let out a painful scream as the flames began to burn him. Drawn by the scent of his burning flesh, other villagers began to jump on him...setting themselves on fire, as well, and those villagers were soon jumped upon by others.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">As Ichiro and his friends fled into the forest, they looked back as they heard screams of agony...and they all gasped in horror as a huge tower of smoke rose from the village, the people devouring each other while also burning alive.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"...What a horrible way to end..." whispered Tsukihime.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"In their desperation to live...they became something even worse than demons," Roku said, sadly.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Ichiro, however, didn't say a word...but he was just as horrified at the sight before him...if not more.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"...Let's go," Shippo said. "We've wasted enough time as it is."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">With that, they all climbed onto Mamoru's back and the nekomata flew off into the night. As they did...Ichiro looked down at his sword...which was still stained with Harusuke's blood...and he sighed as he screwed his eyes shut.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">
  <em>
    <span class="da-editor-italic">Flashback</span>
  </em>
</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Ichiro, almost 8 years old, laughed as he walked alongside his father, who smiled at him as he held the large deer that he had hunted over his shoulder. The venison was sure to last them a good few days if they stored it and rationed it properly. As they prepared to cross the bridge over the river...a group of men suddenly stepped out from the shadows, all of them wearing armor and holding swords, axes, and other weapons.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Stop right there...half-demon," said one of the brigands.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"What do you bastards want?" Inuyasha asked as he glared at the bandits while Ichiro stood beside him, watching nervously.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"We'll be taking that deer carcass you got," said one of the bandits, "and any valuables you happen to be carrying..." He then looked at the <span class="da-editor-italic">Tetsusaiga</span> that was attached to Inuyasha's hip. "Like that sword."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"I hunted this deer for my family," Inuyasha began, "and as for the sword, it's staying with me."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"I see you're not a very negotiable demon," said a third bandit before he cast a glance at Ichiro, who let out a small gasp of worry...and that's when he gave a malicious grin as he walked toward the boy. "How about the kid, then?"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">As he reached for Ichiro, the boy let out a gasp of worry before he closed his eyes...but then, the next thing he heard was a startled yell, followed by a choked gasp for breath...and as Ichiro opened his eyes, he gasped upon seeing Inuyasha...his hand wrapped dangerously tight around the bandit's neck...and for a moment, the boy saw purple stripes forming on his face as he gave a deep, feral growl...his fangs and claws suddenly growing in length.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Touch my son," Inuyasha whispered in a deep, almost animalistic voice, "and I will fucking kill you...!!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">The other bandits gasped, terrified by the half-demon's sudden change in demeanor...and it was then that Inuyasha put the brigand down, allowing him to cough and gasp as he regained his breath.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Now GO!" Inuyasha barked, and the bandits soon screamed as they turned and fled.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Ichiro stood there, gaping in awe before he turned and looked up at his father, who took in a few deep breaths...and then he sighed as he looked down at his son, revealing that the purple stripes had vanished and his fangs and claws had shrunk back down to normal size.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Are you okay, Ichi?" Inuyasha asked.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"...Y...yeah...I'm okay," Ichiro answered.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Good," Inuyasha nodded before he began to walk across the bridge. "Come on...let's go home."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Ichiro nodded as he followed after his father, just as the village was in sight.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"...Dad?" Ichiro asked, causing Inuyasha to glance down at him. "You weren't...really gonna kill those guys...were you?"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">A pause...but then Inuyasha sighed.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"...I'd kill anyone who'd even think about trying to hurt you..." he whispered, causing Ichiro's ears to droop. "I just hope that...you never have to kill anybody."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"...I hope I don't have to, either..." Ichiro muttered, prompting his father to gently pull him to his side, causing the boy to hug him.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">
  <em>
    <span class="da-editor-italic">Flashback end</span>
  </em>
</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Ichi?"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Ichiro looked up to see Roku, who stared at him in concern.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"What are you thinking about, now?" he asked.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"...Nothing," Ichiro answered as he looked away. "Nothing at all."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Separated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Ichiro struggles to come to terms with taking a human life, the group finds that they are almost to Mt. Houou...but as usual, Katsumi and her minions turn up to impede on their quest. During a heated battle, disaster strikes...and Ichiro is separated from his friends.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi</p><p>Story and OCs © Me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="hLcpP">That night, the group managed to find a far enough place away from the village to rest for the day ahead...or at least they tried to. Though they were all lying on the ground, surrounding a small campfire that had just been put out so as not to alert anyone to their presence, sleep eluded them. No one could blame them, though. After all, they had just escaped from a very harrowing ordeal.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Not just that...but neither Ichiro nor Tsukihime had ever taken a human life, before.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Speaking of Ichiro, he was sitting quite far from the others, washing the blade of his sword in a river. He held up the blade in the light of the moon; not one speck of blood was on it...but as he held the steel up to his nose, he took a few whiffs before he growled and swatted at the water with his sword.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">The smell of Harusuke's tainted blood was still there.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Dammit..." he cursed. "Dammit, dammit, dammit all...!!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Not too far from him, Tsukihime was curled up on Mamoru's side...but just like Ichiro, she too had trouble falling asleep. She had killed before, but she had mostly killed boar and deer and even some rabbits here and there, just for the sake of hunting for food to sustain the clan. She had never killed a human before...especially because her father had since made a strict law forbidding any member of the wolf-demon clan to kill and eat humans.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Now that she had stained her fangs with human blood...what was she going to tell him and her mother when she got home?</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">She sighed as she screwed her eyes shut, trying to block out such thoughts from her mind. As she tried to sleep, she suddenly heard the sound of footsteps approaching...but she wasn't alarmed. She knew that it was Ichiro judging by his scent. She heard him sigh quietly as he sat beside her...and as she looked over her shoulder, all she saw was a deeply troubled look on the boy's face. Tsukihime furrowed her brow before she sat up and reached over to touch his shoulder...only for him to pull away, causing her to gasp silently before she sighed and lied back down.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Shippo, who was on watch as he sat next to Roku, could only quiet sigh and shake his head.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Poor young master," Myoga whispered as he sat on Shippo's shoulder.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"I don't blame him, at all," Shippo said. "Inuyasha was the same way after he killed those bandits. I never saw him look so tormented before."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Uncle Inuyasha killed people, too?" Roku asked.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Not of his own volition, of course," Myoga said. "You see, Roku...though Master Inuyasha is half-human, he still carries with him demon blood, as well. When his life is in danger, that demon blood takes over...and the results are catastrophic."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Inuyasha couldn't tell the difference between friend and foe," Shippo said. "It was like he was a totally different person..." He closed his eyes as he was reminded of the day when Inuyasha, who had transformed into a full demon, had mercilessly slaughtered Gatenmaru and the bandits under his command. "No...it was worse than that...he had turned into a savage beast that only lived to kill."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"...I had no idea," Roku said, horrified.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"And what Ichiro's going through?" asked Shippo. "Well...it has to be much worse than when he attacked his own mother. This time, Ichiro was in complete control over his actions. That's what makes it harder for him...and Tsukihime as well."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"But...he and Tsuki didn't have a choice!" Roku said. "They actually saved us by killing those lunatics!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"That may be true," Myoga said, "but it's still a lot to process."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"...I guess you have a point there," Roku said, sadly.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"...They'll be all right," Shippo assured.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Yes," Myoga concurred. "Besides...Mt. Houou shouldn't be too much farther. We should be there in about two more days...maybe sooner if we keep flying on Mamoru."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"...I hope so," Roku said.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">XXX</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">The following day, the group was walking through the forest again at the first light of morning...well, whatever light there was, anyway. Some clouds were forming overhead in the sky, but that didn't bother them. They could still see the sun, at least. While Shippo led the group, Ichiro hung at the back, arms folded inside his sleeves. Tsukihime was in front of him while walking beside Roku and Mamoru trotted along behind Shippo.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">As they kept walking, Shippo looked up ahead of the group, only to gasp in surprise.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Holy...!" he whispered.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"What is it, Shippo?" asked Tsukihime.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Look!" Shippo exclaimed as he pointed to something in the distance, and as Tsukihime and Roku followed where he was pointing, they too gasped...for there, in plain sight, was a tall mountain that looked like it was practically touching the sky!</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Ichi!" Tsukihime called.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Ichiro, come and look!" Roku shouted, prompting Ichiro to look up and gasp as well before he hurried to join his friends. "Is...is that...?!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"It certainly is!" Myoga exclaimed as he appeared from the boy's mop of grayish-silver hair. "That is definitely Mt. Houou!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"...We're almost there...!" Ichiro whispered, a broad grin appearing on his face as he looked at his face. "We're gonna do this, guys! We're gonna save my Dad!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Soon, they all cheered as they began to exchange high-fives and jumped all around like they were a bunch of little children again.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Come on, guys! Let's keep going!" Roku exclaimed. "If we hurry, we might be able to make it before the Phoenix Flowers bloom!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Then what are we waiting for?!" Ichiro asked. "Let's get a move on!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">With that said, the heroes soon headed down the path, continuing onward.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP"><em><span class="da-editor-italic">'Hang on, Dad,'</span></em> thought Ichiro. <em><span class="da-editor-italic">'Just a little longer!'</span></em></p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">As they continued onward...the clouds overhead began to grow thicker...and a distant rumbling soon followed.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">XXX</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Back at the village, Sango and Kirara had just arrived at Inuyasha and Kagome's house, the former carrying a basket of persimmons as she entered the house.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Kagome?" Sango called as she walked in. "Are you here?"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Yeah, I'm upstairs!" Kagome answered as she came down...holding a bundle of blood-stained cloths.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"...Inuyasha's still coughing up blood, isn't he?" asked Sango.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Yes...and he's getting weaker by the day," Kagome answered as she brought the basket downstairs. "He hasn't eaten anything, either. The best thing he can do is drink water, and even that's starting to get hard for him."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"I'm sorry, Kagome," Sango said. "I wish there was something more I could do to help."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"You're already helping enough," said Kagome. "At least the demons aren't attacking as much, right now, but some of them are still sneaking into the village...not just that, but you and Miroku are looking after Yama, San, Izayoi, and Usagi for me, even though you have your own kids to look after."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Speaking of which," Sango began, "Sanka couldn't get much sleep, last night."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Well, I don't blame her," Kagome answered. "This is a really difficult time for her, as well as her brother and sisters." She then sighed as she shook her head. "I just hope Ichiro finds that flower and gets home soon."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"And I just hope that Roku is out there, safe," Sango added.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Oh, Sango...I've been so busy worrying about my son that I forgot that Tsukihime and Roku are out there, too," Kagome said. "I can't even begin to imagine how worried you and Miroku must be...and how worried Koga and Ayame are, too."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"I'm not too worried," said Sango. "Roku's safe with his friends, that's all I hope for. Besides, Shippo's with them, as well, and his experience traveling with us could help them out in the long run."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"That's true," Kagome replied before Sango put her hand on her shoulder, a reassuring smile on her face.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Don't give up just yet, Kagome," Sango said. "I'm sure they'll bring the Phoenix Flower and Inuyasha will be cured. We just have to keep believing in them and have hope...after all, hope is what's gotten us all this far, hasn't it?"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Kagome smiled and nodded her head.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"You're right, Sango," she said. "Thanks."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"That's what friends are for," Sango answered before she turned and walked out. As she did, she noticed Miroku approaching from over the hillside.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"How is everything?" he asked.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Inuyasha's getting worse," Sango answered. "Miroku...I'm very worried."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"So am I, believe me," Miroku answered. "I don't know how much longer Inuyasha will last...I don't want to assume the worst, but...we might have to prepare for it, just in case."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"...It's not just that," said Sango. "Miroku...I'm worried about Roku, as well."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Miroku's eyes softened before he pulled his wife into a gentle and loving hug.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"I'm worried about him, too," he said. "I pray with all my being that he is safe...and that he returns to his family in one piece."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"So do I," Sango said. "I know he's with his friends...I know that they'd protect him and he's capable of protecting himself...but still..."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"That only shows how good of a mother you are, Sango," Miroku said. "Don't lose faith...our son and his friends will return...and hopefully, Inuyasha will be cured of this sickness that plagues him."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Sango smiled and nodded her head...but then, she and Miroku looked out to the east, where they saw clouds forming.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"...Those clouds..." Miroku mused.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"It looks like a storm might be coming, soon," said Sango.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">XXX</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Back with Ichiro and friends, the group was making their way across a dry riverbed. To the right of them, they found a large wall that looked like it was just thrown together with logs and stones.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"What's this thing?" Tsukihime asked.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"It looks like a reservoir," said Roku. "Someone must have made this in order to block the river. It makes it easier for people to catch fish and river crabs this way."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Yeah, my Dad says that some villages do this whenever they don't have enough food," said Ichiro.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"You think maybe it was...those cannibals?" Tsukihime asked, nervously.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Hmm...no telling," said Roku as he looked up at the clouds. "Anyway, let's keep going. I don't like the looks of those clouds overhead."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"You're right," Shippo said. "We better get going before we're caught in the rain."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Absolutely," Myoga concurred. "Did I mention that I don't do well with water?"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">As they walked, however, the wind suddenly changed direction...and it was then that Ichiro's nose twitched as he picked up a scent in the air.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"...Wait a minute," he whispered before he turned around...only to gasp as Aoba suddenly came leaping out of the grass behind them!</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"WATCH OUT!!" Tsukihime shouted before she ran up and jabbed her knee into the lizard demon's jaw, causing him to let out a gurgled cry of pain before he hit the ground. Not long after, however, Shippo gasped as he narrowly avoided getting slashed by the blade of Itachi's scythe while the weasel demon was perched on the handle, a toothy grin creasing his muzzle.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"You guys miss us?" asked Itachi.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">That's when Roku gasped as he dodged a rain of knives from the air, and as he looked up, he saw Akame standing on the edge of the riverbed...and where was Katsumi? Mounted on the back of her dragon demon, holding her sword in her hand.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Well, well," said Katsumi. "If it isn't our young friends?"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"We're not your friends, lady!" Ichiro shouted as he drew <em><span class="da-editor-italic">Hajimeniga</span></em> from its sheath while Mamoru growled before she transformed in a burst of fire.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Oh, dear," Myoga muttered as he quickly hid inside the nekomata's fur.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Hmm?" Katsumi asked as she dropped off her dragon. "What's this? There's something...different about your sword, boy."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"What do you mean, different?" asked Ichiro.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"If I didn't know better," Katsumi began, "it smells as if there's...blood on it."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Ichiro tensed while the female moth demon smirked.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Oh?" she asked. "Could it be? Did you...actually take the life of a human?"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Shut up!" Ichiro yelled.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Ichi, forget it," said Tsukihime. "We gotta go!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Go?" asked Aoba as he circled around them. "Oh, no...you brats aren't goin' anywhere."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"And don't think your little fox magic is gonna save you this time," Itachi added. "Consider this riverbed your grave!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Shall we kill them, Lady Katsumi?" asked Akame.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"...Make sure they die slowly," Katsumi answered, and with that, the four demons soon lunged into battle. Akame threw several knives at Roku, who could only try to deflect them with his own dagger, but he had to roll out of the way of the other knives that pierced the riverbed, but as he turned around, he was suddenly kicked in the stomach by Akame, causing him to tumble to the ground.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">As for Shippo, he kept blasting jets of foxfire at Itachi, who was swinging his scythe in a circular motion to fan the flames away, then lunged at the fox demon while swinging the blade at him. Shippo just barely managed to dodge away from the blade, the scythe just snipping off a few hairs from the very tip of his tail. As Shippo turned around, he lunged at the weasel demon while biting down on his tail, causing him to yell in pain.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Why you-!!" Itachi yelled as he tried to slice at Shippo with his scythe, but the fox demon disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a tiny leaf. "Where'd he-"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Hey!!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Huh?" Itachi muttered, only to get jabbed in the neck by Shippo's elbow.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Whoa!!" Tsukihime cried as she narrowly dodged getting bitten by Aoba, who growled as he tried to stab at her with his naginata. The wolf demon princess, however, was much swifter than the towering lizard demon, for she darted about like her feet were on fire. Then, she jumped up and kicked Aoba in the jaw once again before she flipped over him. Just as she landed, though, the lizard demon smirked as he swept her legs from underneath using his lashing tail, causing her to cry out as she fell to the ground.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Having trouble, little wolf?" Aoba asked before he inflated his cheeks, then spat out a jet of acid, causing Tsukihime to gasp before she quickly rolled out of the way, causing the ground beneath her to melt as the acid landed.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Mamoru roared as she practically crashed into Katsumi's beast of burden, which let out an unearthly roar of its own as it struck the nekomata in the face with its claws, causing her to yowl as she stumbled back. Then, the dragon demon took in a deep breath before it unleashed a burst of noxious gases, causing Mamoru to groan as she covered her nose. Then, the beast attempted to gore the demon cat with its horns, but Mamoru wasn't that disoriented. She managed to dodge out of the way before she lunged at her foe, clamping her huge fangs into its right foreleg.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">As for Ichiro, he was once again clashing blades with Katsumi, who smirked as she pushed him back, then swung downward as she tried to slice off his head, but the quarter-demon quickly jumped out of the way. He tried to swing his own sword, but Katsumi easily parried his strike before she slammed the hilt of her sword into his sword, causing him to grunt in pain. Even then, though, he refused to falter, so Ichiro quickly recovered and swung his sword at Katsumi once again, making sure not to swing too wide or two quickly as Sango had taught him before. Even then, though, Katsumi still continued to overpower him.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Is this really the best that the son of Inuyasha can do?!" Katsumi asked as her blade clashed against Ichiro's, once again, causing him to grunt as he tried to push back against her. "How pathetic...you're more human than demon, boy!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Shut up!" Ichiro barked. "You don't know what I can do!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Oh, really?" asked Katsumi before she raised her sword, again. "Then why don't you show me?!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">As she swung down, Ichiro quickly raised up Hajimeniga in an attempt to block her strike...but then, a loud crack filled the air, causing Ichiro to gasp in horror as he caught the glint of something metal dropping to the ground. As he looked...he saw that his sword had broken completely in half.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"...My sword..." Ichiro whispered in horror. "My first sword...!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Ichi, watch out!!" Roku shouted, causing him to look up, only to grunt as Katsumi kicked him in the chest and pinned him against the reservoir, causing him to grunt in pain while the moth demon chuckled.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"I knew it," she said. "Someone who's barely even a demon has no chance against me!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Urgh...ugh...!" Ichiro grunted as he struggled to get free.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"If you can't defeat me," Katsumi began, "then how can you even save your wretched father?" She then raised her blade, preparing to run it right through his head.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Ichiro!!" Tsukihime cried.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Look out!!" shouted Shippo...but just as Katsumi was preparing to impale Ichiro's skull, the quarter-demon quickly ducked his head, causing her blade to pierce the wall of rocks and logs behind him. She sucked her teeth in annoyance as she wrenched the blade from the reservoir...but in doing so, a large crack suddenly split the wall in two...and not long after, water began to spurt from the fissure.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Uh-oh..." Tsukihime squeaked in worry, and even Katsumi's demon minions seemed nervous.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Uh...Lady Katsumi?" asked Aoba. "I don't think that was a good idea!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Katsumi gasped, realizing what this meant.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Run, you fools!!" she shouted as she turned to her minions, and soon, they all took off as fast as they could, just as more water started to burst from the reservoir.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"I think we better do the same!!" Shippo shouted. "EVERYBODY RUN!!!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"COME ON, ICHI!!!" Tsukihime cried as she grabbed Ichiro and pulled him to his feet and pushed him to run, but as they began to escape, he glanced down and grabbed the other half of his sword that had broken off, then hurried to join the others...but it was already too late.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">With a final sickening crack, the dam burst open, and water came rushing out!</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Oh, no!" Roku cried.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Quick! Everybody, get on Mamo-" Ichiro shouted...but before he could finish that sentence, the group found themselves engulfed by the huge torrent of water. It tossed them all about like they were nothing but mere ragdolls, all of them helpless to fight against the current. One by one, they managed to climb up onto a log...all except one.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Where's Ichiro?!" asked Shippo as he looked around while a shrunken Mamoru.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"HELP ME!!!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Tsukihime gasped in horror as she saw Ichiro struggling to swim toward them.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"ICHIRO!!!" Roku shouted.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"ICHI, SWIM FOR IT!!!" Shippo yelled.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"I'M TRYING!!!" Ichiro cried as he kept paddling for all he was worth.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"HANG ON!!" Tsukihime urged as she reached out toward him. "REACH OUT TO ME!!!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Ichiro strained as he reached his hand out to Tsukihime, who tried to lean out as far as she could without falling off the log...but just as she was about to reach him, he gasped as he was suddenly pulled underwater.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"ICHIRO!!!" Shippo cried as he looked around for him.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"ICHIRO, NO!!!" Roku shouted as he tried to look for him, as well, but found no sign of him.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"ICHI!!!" Tsukihime screamed with tears forming in her eyes. "ICHIRO, WHERE ARE YOU?!!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Under the water, Ichiro struggled to get to the surface...but then, he grunted as he felt something hit the back of his head...and soon after, everything went dark.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">XXX</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Thunder rumbled in the sky above, the sun having been blotted out by the dark clouds. Small animals sought shelter underneath rocks and shrubs to hide from the incoming storm. As a raccoon dog- the non-demonic kind- went scurrying by, it suddenly stopped upon seeing something lying near the riverbank. Curious, it approached the mysterious thing...and it was soon revealed to be an unconscious Ichiro, lying motionless on the ground.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">The raccoon dog tilted its head before sniffing the quarter-demon...then opened its mouth to nip at one of his ears, tugging on it slightly...but then, Ichiro suddenly tensed, causing the raccoon dog to yelp before it fled into the forest. The boy sat up and let out an aggressive cough, water spluttering from his lungs. Once he was sure he had expelled all the excess fluid, he took in a big gasp of air and panted heavily.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Ugh...damn," he cursed as he put his hand to his chest. "I thought for sure that I was a goner that time...!" He then looked over to his left. "Hey, guys, are you-" He then gasped upon realizing that there was no one there beside him. "G...guys?"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">As Ichiro got to his feet, he soon began to realize where he was.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Sh...Shippo?" Ichiro called, but there was no answer. "Shippo!! Roku!! Tsukihime!!!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Still no answer.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Mamoru!!" Ichiro shouted. "Old Man Myoga!!!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Still no response. Just the sound of crickets and the trickling of rain as it began to fall from the clouds.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"HEY!!" Ichiro called, his voice sounding more desperate. "GUYS!!! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!! HELLO!!!! ...Somebody?!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">But there was still no reply.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"...Anybody?" Ichiro asked in a small voice...but it was no use.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Ichiro...was all alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Hopelessness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The families worry about their children, and Ichiro's friends must continue on without him. Lost and alone without anyone to guide him, Ichiro despairs that he will not make it to Mt. Houou to find the Phoenix Flower and save his father in time...and gives up on his quest. However...someone isn't about to let him give up so easily.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi</p><p>Story and OCs © Me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">Kagome sighed as she sat on the floor, looking out the window to see the pouring rain outside. Beside her, Inuyasha lay almost motionless on the futon, save for the sound of his raspy breathing. For a moment, it looked like he would be able to sleep peacefully...until he began to cough again, causing his wife to screw her eyes shut as a feeble attempt to keep herself from crying.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">She looked out the window again, tears welling up in her eyes as she could only think about her children...especially her eldest son.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">
  <em>
    <span class="da-editor-italic"> '...Please, Ichiro...please be safe...'</span>
  </em>
</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">XXX</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">At Miroku and Sango's hut, the family was just sitting down for a meal of rice, fish, and hot broth. Of course, they had to make a little more than usual due to there being more guests in the house. Speaking of whom, Sango, who had little baby Unmo strapped to her back, couldn't help but notice that one of them was missing, and as she looked up, she saw Sanka standing by the window, looking outside as the rain poured and the thunder rumbled in the sky above. Sango sighed before she looked over to Miroku, who watched the poor girl in concern, then glanced over at his children, who also had looks of worry on their faces. Yamako was sitting next to Shio, holding a bowl of rice in his hands, his ears drooping as he watched his little sister. Izayoi and Usagi sat beside him, blinking in confusion.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Sanka?" Sango called. "Don't you want to come and eat? Your food is getting cold."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"...When can we go home?" Sanka asked, not taking her eyes away from the outside.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"...Oh, dear..." Sango whispered, worriedly while Miroku heaved a quiet sigh.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"San, we...we can't go home, yet," said Yamako. "Mom says we gotta stay here with Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku until Ichi comes home."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Your brother's right, Sanka," Miroku said. "Right now, neither of your parents are in any condition to look after you. Your father's sick and your mother is doing everything in her power to keep him stabilized until your brother comes back."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"...But...I wanna go home, now," Sanka whimpered, her voice breaking. "I miss Mommy...and I miss Daddy...! I miss Ichi and Mamoru, too!" She sniffled and began to sob, causing Yamako to stand up and walk over to her side, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. Soon after this gesture, Sanka threw her arms around her brother, burying her face in his shoulder as he held her...even as tears began to form in his eyes, too. Not long after, Izayoi and Usagi started whimpering, as well, prompting Miroku to hold them both.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"It'll be okay, you guys," Shiratsuki reassured.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Yeah! Ichiro will come back, soon!" said Haruhana.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Roku, too?" asked Shio.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Of course, Roku, too!" Shiratsuki added. "...They will come back...right, Mom and Dad?"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Well, sweetheart...it won't be easy," said Sango. "We just have to keep hoping that they're all right and...that they'll be home soon."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"...I miss Roku," Shio said, prompting Miroku to gently pet his younger son on the head.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"We know," said Miroku. "We do, too."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">XXX</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">Outside the village outskirts, Koga sighed as he sat beneath a rock with Ayame leaning on his shoulder, holding Hasu and Hoshi in her lap as they watched the rainfall from the clouds.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Some summer storm, huh?" asked Ayame.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"You're tellin' me," said Koga.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"...Mom?" Hasu asked as she looked up at Ayame, who looked down at her. "When is Sissy coming back?"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Yeah, when's Tsukihime coming back home?" asked Hoshi.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"I...I don't know, baby," Ayame answered. "Soon...I hope."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">As for Koga...he growled in his throat as he balled up his hands into fists.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Dammit..." he cursed. "Something's happened to her out there, I just know it. I never should've let her leave!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Koga," Ayame said, causing him to look at her. "I know this is hard on all of us, but please, try not to be so negative...we have to stay calm and just hope that Tsuki comes back safe and sound."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"...I just...I just don't wanna lose her," Koga said. "I'm not just saying this because she's the future leader of the clan...she's my daughter, Ayame. I...I just wanna protect her and love her as much as I can."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"So do I, Koga," Ayame said, "but Tsukihime is getting older. She can't depend on us, forever...I'm sure she's all right, wherever she is...we just have to wait for her."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"...Doesn't mean I gotta like it," Koga groused...prompting Ayame to lean against his shoulder and place her hand over his own. In doing so, Koga gently took her hand in his and squeezed. Hasu and Hoshi crawled off their mother's lap and hugged him, causing him to smile as he stroked each of their heads, lovingly.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Thanks, you guys," he whispered.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">XXX</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">In a forest, quite far away...</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"We have to go look for him..."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">Shippo, Roku, and Mamoru looked up to see Tsukihime standing on a cliff as she stared at the storm clouds, the rain falling in torrents while the others took shelter beneath the foliage.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"We have to go find Ichiro!" Tsukihime exclaimed as she turned to the others with a look of determination. "He could be lost out there!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Tsuki...I don't think that's a good idea," said Shippo.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"What?!" Tsukihime questioned. "You can't be serious!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Tsuki, I'm just trying to be realistic!" Shippo argued. "We need to get Mt. Houou and find the Phoenix Flower! Inuyasha's depending on us!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"But what about Ichi?!" Tsukihime questioned. "He's out there, somewhere!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"But if we try and look for him, we'd only be wasting even more time!" Shippo countered.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Then you guys go without me and I'll look for him!" Tsukihime argued.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"I don't think that's wise, either," Roku said. "For all we know, Katsumi and her goons could still be out there, and if you're alone, you won't stand a chance against them all!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Then...we're just supposed to abandon Ichi?!" Tsukihime asked.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"We're not abandoning him!" Shippo argued. "Look...I'm sure that Ichiro is all right, but right now, we have other priorities...Tsukihime, I know this is hard to hear, but we need to continue on."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Shippo speaks wisely," Myoga added. "Besides...perhaps Young Master Ichiro is also on his way to the mountain as we speak."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"...But...he doesn't know the way," Tsukihime said with tears beginning to sting the corners of her eyes.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"If Young Master Ichiro is anything like his father," Myoga began, "I'm sure he will try and continue on. Who knows? We might meet him there."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Tsuki, I'm worried about him, too," Roku said, "but...as much as I hate to leave Ichiro behind, we have to keep going."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">Tsukihime sniffled as she wiped her face while Mamoru went up to her and nuzzled her cheek, giving a small whine as an attempt of comfort.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"...Thank you, Mamoru," the wolf demon princess whispered.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Come on," Shippo said as he stood up. "We gotta go...let's just hope Ichiro forgives us."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"...Mm-hmm..." Tsukihime nodded, reluctantly, but not without looking back over her shoulder. "...We're sorry, Ichi..."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"...Yeah," Roku said as he joined her side. "We're sorry...hopefully, you'll understand."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">XXX</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">Concurrently, in another part of the forest, Ichiro panted as he trudged along, dragging his feet through the muddy soil. The rain made his clothes wet and heavy, and the coldness it brought was sapping every last bit of his strength. He then gasped as he suddenly slipped on the wet grass and slid down a hill until he hit a small pond. With a groan, Ichiro weakly got to his feet and found himself at the entrance of a large cavern.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">He made his way inside, his steps wobbly and uncoordinated before he climbed onto a rock and sat down. As the thunder rumbled outside, he looked to the outside...and his mind wandered to a memory of his childhood.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">
  <em>
    <span class="da-editor-italic">Flashback</span>
  </em>
</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">It was a stormy night, just like this one. Inuyasha sat inside a small cave with Ichiro- at the tender age of 9 years- sat beside him. The two were on their way home from a little walk to eat dinner when there was the loud clap of thunder followed by the rainfall that started out as a light drizzle but then turned into a downpour. Unable to get back home quick enough, they took shelter inside this cavern.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Looks like we're gonna be here until morning, pal," said Inuyasha as he glanced down at Ichiro. "Might as well get comfortable."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Aww..." Ichiro groaned. "That means we're not gonna get to eat Mom's oden tonight."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"No, I guess we're not," said Inuyasha.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">All of a sudden, Ichiro felt his nose twitch before he let out a big sneeze, then he sniffled as a bit of snot dripped from his nostrils. His body shivered and his teeth chattered a bit from the chilly air. Then, all of a sudden, he felt something draped around his head, causing him to look up at his father, who was wrapping his Fire Rat haori around him.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Wouldn't want you catching a cold," Inuyasha said, causing Ichiro to smile as he leaned against him.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Thanks, Dad," Ichiro said.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"I'm always gonna be here for ya, Ichiro," Inuyasha said. "Don't ever forget that."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">Ichiro smiled as he nestled up against his father's kosode, closing his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">
  <em>Flashback end</em>
</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"...You'd always be here for me, huh?" Ichiro asked as he sat on the ground, hugging his knees. "Yeah, right...you can't be here for me because you're about to die..." He tightly clenched his fists and growled in his throat. "This sucks...! I'm probably even further from Mt. Houou, now! Even if I do find some way to get there, it might be too late, anyway!" He then buried his face in his arms. "I'm sorry, Dad...I'm sorry, Mom...Yamako, Sanka...Izayoi...Usagi...! I'm sorry, everyone!! I...I can't do this!! I...I give up..."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">With that, he soon broke down sobbing as the storm continued to rage.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"You give up, you say?"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">Ichiro gasped as an unfamiliar voice echoed through the cavern, causing him to look around, and yet, he saw no one.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"W...who said that?" he asked. "W-who's there?!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">It was then that he spotted something: an orb of light floating towards him. Ichiro gaped, staring at the light in surprise...but then, the light began to grow bigger and bigger until it began to take on a different shape...one that was more humanoid. Ichiro groaned as he shielded his eyes from the bright flash that followed...and as the light dissipated, he pulled his sleeve down, only to gasp in disbelief.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">In front of him, bathed in a golden glow...there was a man clad in magnificent armor. He had tanned skin, and a long flowing mokomoko cape draped over his back. His eyes were like two burning pools of gold, and his fingertips bore claws that were about an inch in length. His silvery hair was tied up in a topknot, held together by two pins and Ichiro could see the tips of two fangs poking out from his upper lip.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Oh, great..." Ichiro muttered in despair. "Another demon, coming to kill me. Well...go ahead and get it over with, then!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"You have it wrong, lad," said the demon. "I am not here to end your life."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Then...why are you here?" Ichiro asked. "What do you want from me?"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"I heard you weeping," said the demon. "Tell me...what is it that causes you such despair?"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"...Why do you care?" Ichiro asked as he looked away, bitterly. "It doesn't have anything to do with you."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">The demon didn't budge, causing Ichiro to glance up at him before he heaved a sigh.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"My...my Dad is sick," he said, "and my friends and I were on our way to Mt. Houou so I could find this flower that could cure him...but..." He groaned as he ran his hands through his hair. "There were these demons...one of them was a moth demon that had a grudge against my Dad. They were chasing us and...well..." He then held up his broken sword. "My sword broke...and then I got separated from my friends." He sniffled as he wiped his eyes. "Now...I'm probably nowhere near Mt. Houou! My Dad's gonna die and there's nothing I can do about it!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"And that is reason enough for you to give up?" asked the demon.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Why shouldn't it be?!" Ichiro questioned. "Don't you get it?! I'm alone! My sword is broken! I have this other one, but I don't even know what it does, yet! Even if I do get to Mt. Houou, what if the Phoenix Flower had already bloomed by then?! It'd be too late!!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"You don't know that for sure!!" the demon shouted, causing Ichiro to gasp. "You've already come so far, and you choose now to give up?! How pathetic are you!!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">Ichiro only glared up at the demon, who only glared right back at him.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Let me ask you this," he said. "If you were in your father's place right now, lying in bed and dying a slow and painful death, would he be out here, crying like a fool?!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">Ichiro's eyes went wide.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"I'm sure that your father would fight tooth and nail for you, would he not?!" the demon questioned. "After all...he has not given up once in his life, and I'm certain that even as he lies sick in bed, he is fighting with every fiber of his being to stay alive long enough for you to return home!! He wouldn't give up on you, so why should you give up on him?!!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">Ichiro gaped as he stared at the armor-clad demon.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"And not just him," he continued, "but your family, as well...your dear mother, sitting up awake at night, praying for your safety...your brother and sisters, wondering when you will return! If you fail, that madwoman will slaughter them all and your village will burn to the ground!! Will you abandon them?!! WELL?!!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">A pause...but then, Ichiro's brow furrowed as he sheathed <em><span class="da-editor-italic">Hajimeniga</span></em> into its scabbard...then slowly pushed himself to his feet with a resolute expression...while the demon grinned while crossing his arms.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Now then...who are you?" he asked.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"...I am Ichiro Higurashi," Ichiro declared. "I am the son of Inuyasha and Kagome Higurashi...and no matter what...I will NEVER give up!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Good," the demon nodded. "Now...GO!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">With that, Ichiro dashed out as fast as he could while the demon watched after him...uttering these words as he slowly faded away.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"...Good luck...my grandson..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Mt. Houou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ichiro finally manages to reach Mt. Houou, where he reunites with his friends and manages to find the Phoenix Flowers...but Katsumi and her minions are still alive and won't stop until they've killed our young heroes. Ichiro decides it's time to take a stand!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi</p><p>Story and OCs © Me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">With renewed vigor and determination, Ichiro continued his quest to Mt. Houou to find the Phoenix Flower. He didn't know how far he was, but he was now more determined than ever to reach his goal, no matter what.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">Even though he wanted to go and find his friends, he was certain that they were all right without him and that he would catch up to them, eventually.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">For the next day, Ichiro continued on his way through the forest, stopping at night to rest, putting some very important lessons from his father into good use. He remembered how Inuyasha would tell him stories of his own childhood when he often found himself alone in the forest and trying to hide from enemies. Utilizing those skills, Inuyasha taught Ichiro how to make a shelter out of strong tree branches and tie it together with vines and get as much rest as he could before he had to move on. For protein, he could eat some grubs that could be found inside hollow trees and fish from the river.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">Preferably, Ichiro took the fish rather than the bugs.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">The very next morning, as the sun began to rise from beyond the horizon, Ichiro grunted and panted as he used his sword as a makeshift hiking staff, hoisting himself up over the hillside...and as he reached the top, he panted and leaned against his shoulder, allowing himself a few seconds to catch his breath. Then, as he raised his head up and the sun grew ever higher...his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped, for right before his very eyes was the very mountain he had been searching for: a huge mountain that looked like it was touching the very heavens, itself!</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"...Mt. Houou...!" Ichiro whispered in awe. "It's Mt. Houou!" He then turned around. "Guys, look! It's Mt. Hou-"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">He trailed off when he noticed that no one was there.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"...Oh, yeah..." he muttered. "You're not here." He then took a deep breath and sighed before it straightened. "Well...I'm sure they're on their way here, too...or maybe they're already here." He then looked up to the mountaintop...that looked like it was high above the clouds. "Well...I better get climbing, then."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">With that, he began to look around for some sort of entryway or something to grab onto...but then as he walked around the mountain's base, he found an opening in the rocky wall, and as he took a peek inside, he found that it was a tunnel with torches lining the walls.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Huh...this is convenient," said Ichiro. "Then again...I think Uncle Miroku did say that Mt. Houou was a place where young Buddhist monks would come to train. Well, no time like the present...at least that's what Mom says."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">With that, he soon headed inside, following the torches...unaware that he was being watched.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">XXX</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Man...how long do these tunnels go?"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">Ichiro continued to follow the torch-lit path, looking around for any sort of exit, but whenever he came out of one tunnel, he would find several more leading to who-knows-where. The quarter-demon sighed before he looked around, trying to pick which way to go.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"This would be so much easier if Mamoru were here," he said. "I could just use her to fly up to the top instead of following these tunnels...if Dad were in this situation, what would he do?"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">All of a sudden, he heard this strange sound...the sound of wind rushing through the dark tunnels...but that wasn't all. He felt it coming from just one of the tunnels, and on the wind, he smelled this peculiar scent: it smelled...warm...and fragrant, like fresh flowers that just bloomed in the sun after a rainy day. As he took in a deep inhale through his nose, he closed his eyes, filtering the scent and picturing the source in his mind's eye.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">It was as if that very scent was telling him "Follow me".</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">Before Ichiro even knew what was happening, he found himself moving forward, following the scent trail through the tunnels. When it seemed like he was lost for a moment after reaching a fork in the path, he'd stop and listen for the wind, then sniff the air once more to trace the scent before he continued onward. As he continued following the smell, he found himself on the outside, high on the mountain ridge where he was surrounded by a bamboo grove.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">By now, he could smell it even more than before...the scent was very close.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"It's here," Ichiro whispered as he ran through the forest and continued up the mountain trail, ascending higher and higher above the clouds. "I smell it! It's gotta be here!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">He soon neared some rocky cliffs, but he wasn't about to let that stop him now. With a grunt, he dug his claws in deep and climbed up with every bit of strength he could muster. By now, the scent was getting even stronger, and as he hoisted himself up and over the ridge, a beaming smile appeared on his face...</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">...Only for it to immediately fall.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">Ichiro had reached the summit...but all he found at the top was a field of grass.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"...There's...there's nothing here...?" he asked as he looked around. "But...but it can't be! Old Man Myoga said they definitely grow here and bloom when the sun reaches its highest!" He then gasped in horrified realization. "...But...only on a certain day every hundred years..." He then sighed as his ears drooped. "Maybe...I'm too late." He then dropped to his knees. "Maybe the Phoenix Flower already did bloom...and by the time it blooms again, Dad will long gone...!" He then screwed his eyes shut while tightly clenching his jaw. "But...it can't be! I've come all this way to find the Phoenix Flowers! This can't be how it ends!!" He then sucked in a deep breath, trying his hardest not to cry.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">However...he then exhaled softly, attempting to regain his composure.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"No...don't give up, yet," he said. "There's no way you can give up, now...not everything you've been through! Dad would never give up...so I shouldn't either!" He then pushed himself to his feet and looked up at the sky...and that's when he saw the clouds beginning to part, revealing the shining sun hidden behind them, its warm rays hitting the grass at Ichiro's feet...and that's when it happened.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">Almost instantly, a small bud unfurled right before Ichiro's eyes, opening itself to be a beautiful flower in the form of some sort of bird with red petals shaped liked magnificent wings and a red stigma with yellow petals that looked like a crest of golden feathers.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">Not long after this one bloomed, many others soon opened up in the light of the sun as well.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">It was then that Ichiro knew...he had found them.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"...The Phoenix Flowers...!" he whispered in awe. "I...I found them! I found the Phoenix Flowers!!" He then laughed and cheered as he jumped about like he was 7 years old again. "I DID IT!! WHOO-HOO!! YEAH!!!" He then heaved a sigh...a sad smile forming on his face.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"...I wish the others were here to see this," he said.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Ichi?"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">Ichiro gasped before he turned around...and to his surprise and great relief, he saw Tsukihime climbing over the ridge, and not long after she appeared, Shippo, Roku, and Mamoru appeared with her, as well as Myoga, who sat on Mamoru's head.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"GUYS!!!" Ichiro exclaimed.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"ICHIRO!!!" Roku and Tsukihime exclaimed as they all jumped down and ran to grab him in a hug, causing Ichiro to laugh as he hugged them both tightly.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"You're okay!!" Shippo added as he also joined in the embrace. Even Mamoru, not one to be left out, went up and nuzzled the quarter demon's face, causing him to laugh.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Oh, Young Master," Myoga said. "Thank goodness you're all right!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"It's so good to see you guys...and smell you!" Ichiro said. "For a moment, I almost thought you were fakes!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"What's that supposed to mean?!" Tsukihime questioned, although she was still grinning.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Whoa...!" Roku whispered in awe as he looked around at all the blooming Phoenix Flower. "Are these what I think they are?!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"They are, indeed!" Myoga answered. "Behold...the legendary Phoenix Flowers!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"They're beautiful...!" Tsukihime whispered in amazement. "And they smell so good...I feel like all my fatigue just went away!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Yeah, me too!" Roku added. "I feel so invigorated just smelling these things!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"If just smelling them makes someone feel better," Shippo began, "imagine what eating just one of them will do for Inuyasha!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Just one flower will help my Dad, right, Old Man Myoga?" asked Ichiro.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"That's all you need," said Myoga. "Just one flower."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Right...just one flower," Ichiro said before he reached down to pick one...but just as he was about to, Tsukihime suddenly looked up and gasped.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"DUCK!!!" she shouted before she suddenly shoved Ichiro to the ground, and the others soon dropped to the ground as well and covered their heads, just as something swooped down at them and missed by a few inches. As Ichiro looked up, he saw that it was Katsumi, riding on the back of her dragon beast with Akame sitting on its rump and Itachi and Aoba standing on the ledge with their weapons in hand.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Katsumi!" Ichiro shouted, angrily.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"I thought we finally got rid of you jerks!!" Tsukihime shouted.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Tsk, tsk, tsk..." Katsumi ticked. "My dear...as a demon yourself, you should know that it would take more than a flood to kill me...or my cohorts here."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">Aoba and Itachi all chuckled sinisterly while Akame remained completely stone-faced.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"It's over, Katsumi!" Shippo shouted. "We made it to the summit and as you can see, the Phoenix Flowers have bloomed! You can't stop us, now!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Oh, can't I?" Katsumi asked. "You may have reached the mountain's summit...but I'm not letting you leave this place alive."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">That's when her dragon opened its mouth, revealing a red hot glow within, and then it let out a powerful blast of fire on the field!</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"NO!!" Ichiro cried in horror.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Quick! Grab one!!" Roku shouted. "Hurry, before they all catch fire!!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">Ichiro quickly grabbed one of the Phoenix Flowers, just as Katsumi's beast spat out another fire blast.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"RUN!!" Shippo yelled as he and the others soon jumped onto the transformed Mamoru and they all took off.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Get them!!" Katsumi ordered before she and her minions soon gave chase after them...leaving the Phoenix Flowers to burn away. By now, Ichiro and friends had entered the bamboo grove and were about to enter the tunnels...but then...</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Wait!!" Ichiro shouted, causing Mamoru to brake to a stop.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Ichiro, what's wrong?" asked Roku.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"...We can't do this," Ichiro said. "We can't keep running away from them!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"What?!" Tsukihime questioned.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Are you insane, boy?!" Myoga questioned. "We have what we came here for! Now is our chance to escape back to the village!!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"NO!!" Ichiro yelled, causing the flea demon to flinch. "Don't you understand?! Those guys are relentless! No matter how many times we run away, they won't stop until we're dead!! Or worse, yet! Even if we did make it back in one piece, we'd only be leading those jerks to our families!!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"So what?!" Tsukihime questioned. "My Dad can handle a few demons!!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Even if he's been fighting for days?!" Ichiro asked, causing her to gasp. "Tsuki...even <em><span class="da-editor-italic">your</span></em> dad can't fight, forever, even if he is a full-fledged demon!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"...He's right," Shippo spoke up. "Knowing my friends, they're probably all fighting to keep the village safe while we've been gone! Miroku, Sango...Kohaku...Shiratsuki, Haruhana...Koga and Ayame...and especially Kagome...I'm sure they're all fighting to the brink of exhaustion."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"...And if we led Katsumi and her minions to the village...our families won't have any way of fighting back," Roku realized. "Not even your dad, Ichiro, since he'll be recovering once we get him the Phoenix Flower!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Then we only have one choice," Ichiro said with a determined expression. "We have to finish this...here and now!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"...I agree," Tsukihime declared as she stepped forward. "Besides, I owe lizard lips a smackdown."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"I'm in, too," Roku said. "I may be human, but I'm a lot stronger than I look!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"And so am I," Shippo announced. "I won't let them have their way."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">Even Mamoru growled in agreement, baring her fangs, which caused Ichiro to smirk.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Glad we're on the same page," he said.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Oh, dear...he really is Master Inuyasha's son...!" Myoga bemoaned.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Ichi!" Roku shouted as he saw Katsumi and her minions descending from the burning summit. "Here they come!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Split up!" Ichiro shouted. "They can't go after all of us at once!!"</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Right!!" the others replied before they all took off in different directions, Tsukihime and Roku heading into the bamboo grove, Shippo heading down the mountain, and Ichiro and Mamoru heading inside the tunnels.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="">"Playing hide-and-seek, are we?" asked Katsumi as her henchmen went after their respective prey. "Fine...we'll play."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Akame's Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roku faces off against Akame the cat demon girl, but how can he fight against someone who is stronger, faster, and can hear better than he can?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi</p><p>Story and OCs © Me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Roku panted as he ran as fast as he could through the bamboo grove. He had already separated from Tsukihime not that long ago, but even so, Akame was still hot on his tail, her eyes steely as she continued her pursuit. She then threw her knives at the boy, who gasped as he quickly dove to the side, narrowly avoiding the blades while Akame jumped up into the trees. Roku quickly hid, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath.</p><p>  "It's useless to hide," Akame spoke. "I can hear your heart racing and I can smell your body odor...you can't keep this up, forever."</p><p>  "...You're right," said Roku. "I can't keep this up, forever." He slowly drew his dagger. "Just like how you can't stay up there, forever, either."</p><p>  Akame narrowed her eyes before she leaped down, just as Roku came out of hiding and ran toward the cat demon girl with his dagger drawn. Akame quickly raised her knife to block the boy's strike, her face still showing that expression of cold and calm collectedness.</p><p>  "Tell me something," she said as she and Roku pushed against each other. "You are just a human...and humans and demons are said to be natural enemies."</p><p>  "Yeah, so what?!" Roku asked.</p><p>  "I just don't understand," said Akame. "Why would you be friends with those you know are stronger than you? The wolf-demon girl...and the dog boy...even the fox...why are you friends with them?"</p><p>  "Because they're the only friends I know!" Roku shouted as he pushed Akame away. "I know that I'm the only human, but Ichiro, Tsukihime, and Shippo...they're still my friends and I'd do anything to help them, just like how I know they'd do the same for me!"</p><p>  "...Pathetic," Akame said. "Demons are meant to overpower and rule over humans. There's no way they can be friends."</p><p>  "...Then you really are blind," said Roku. "Not just physically...you don't even know what true friends are."</p><p>  "Enough!" Akame shouted as she drew her knives again. "This time, there will be no escape for you. I will be certain to make you die slowly!" She then threw her knives at Roku, who dropped to the ground and rolled to the side, then bolted for cover behind some bamboo. It wasn't enough, however, for the trees were soon sliced in half by Akame's claws, and as Roku turned around, he grunted as the cat demon cut through his sleeve and sliced through the bandages that covered his earlier wound with her knives, but then, he plunged the blade of his dagger into Akame's left shoulder, causing her to wince before they both jumped away.</p><p>  "So...you actually managed to wound me," Akame said while Roku panted. "Will it be enough, however?" She then licked the blood on the blades of her knives, then dashed at the boy, who quickly jumped over her and kicked her in the back of her head, causing her to stumble forward. However, she regained her balance and did a sweep-kick, knocking Roku off his feet. She then roared as she tried to stab the boy in the heart, but he managed to jab the hilt of his dagger into her side, causing her to grunt as her knife hit the soil beside Roku's head. The boy then tackled Akame and shoved her against a rock wall, or at least tried to, for she managed to break free from his grasp and push him into it instead, causing him to yell as his face hit the rock. He groaned, holding his bloody nose before he turned and glared at Akame, who stood perched on a rocky outcrop above him.</p><p>  "You thought you could win with such dirty tactics?" Akame asked. "I can tell just what you were thinking. Every heartbeat I hear...the friction your bones make...the way your muscles contract...I can hear it all."</p><p>  "Maybe so," Roku said as he wiped his nose of the blood, "but I won't lose."</p><p>  "...If if it weren't for the fact that you are a human, I'd be impressed," said Akame before she brandished her knives. "Unfortunately, I still have orders. I must kill you."</p><p>  "...Before you do decide to kill me," said Roku, "let me ask you something."</p><p>  "What?" Akame asked as she narrowed her eyes.</p><p>  "Why are you following someone like Katsumi?" asked Roku. "There's nothing in it for you. You don't have a grudge against Ichiro's father, do you?"</p><p>  "The only one who has a grudge against the one known as Inuyasha is Lady Katsumi," said Akame. "I am simply doing what I was told."</p><p>  "But why?" asked Roku...and for a moment, he could've sworn that he saw her eye twitch.</p><p>  "...I see no reason to tell you," Akame answered, "seeing as how you will die, anyway." She then lunged for Roku, who dove to the side once again, managing to escape from her knives as she threw them.</p><p>  "If I didn't know better," Roku began, "you almost seem bothered by it! What's the deal?!"</p><p>  "I said it's none of your business!" Akame shouted as she threw her knives at him again, and this time, two managed to cut his left thigh, causing him to grunt as he held the wounds. "Why should it matter to you, anyway?! This is a fight to the death!!"</p><p>  "...You're right," Roku said as he held up his dagger. "So we better finish this now."</p><p>  "Let's," Akame agreed before the two opponents rushed each other, their blades clashing and creating sparks in the air. Roku grunted as he tried to push the cat demon back, but she proved to be stronger, for she soon forced him to the ground. She prepared to grab his head with her bare hand, but he swept his leg under her foot, knocking her down before he soon got to his feet and attempted to stab through her head. She anticipated this and blocked his arm with her wrist, then she kicked him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.</p><p>  'This isn't good,' thought Roku as he fell to the ground. 'I can only do so much. With her superhuman hearing and her reflexes, I can't really do any real damage!' He then glanced down at a bamboo leaf. '...I wonder...'</p><p>  He gasped as he saw Akame throw more of her knives at him, causing him to jump out of the way, again before he got to his feet.</p><p>  "This should even the odds, a little," said Roku before he wrapped the leaf around his eyes...plunging himself into total darkness.</p><p>  <em>'Since she can't see, I have to bring myself to her level,'</em> thought Roku. <em>'I have to try and hone my ears so I can sense where she'll come from next...okay...I can do this...I hear...'</em></p><p>  A gentle breeze blew through bamboo leaves, followed by the tweeting of birds.</p><p>
  <em>  'I hear the wind...and some birds...'</em>
</p><p>  He heard the sound of a branch creaking.</p><p> <em> 'The bamboo...is she hiding up there in the trees, again...then that means...'</em></p><p>  He gasped before he turned around.</p><p> <em> 'She's behind me!!'</em></p><p>  Akame let out a cat-like yowl as she lunged for Roku from her perch with both knives and claws brandished. Even her fangs seemed to get longer as she went in for the kill. Roku held up his dagger, attempting to protect himself...but she soon crashed into him...and there was the sound of a blade piercing through flesh as the two fell to the ground.</p><p>  A pause...but then, Akame seemed to be standing up...that is, until she was suddenly pushed to the ground on her back...revealing Roku's dagger, plunged deep in her chest, right through her heart. She let out a wheezing gasp as blood dripped from her lips and pooled underneath her while Roku groaned as he stood up...two of Akame's knives stuck in his left shoulder and in his left thigh. With a grunt, he yanked them out before he looked over at Akame, who wheezed as she lied on the ground.</p><p>  "...Funny," Roku said as he looked at the cat demon girl. "In the end...even demons shed the same red blood as humans, huh?"</p><p>  "...W...what's happening...?" Akame asked. "My...my body...it's getting cold...! Am...am I dying?"</p><p>  To Roku's surprise...her eyes began to well up with tears.</p><p>  "I...I can't see, so I can't tell...!" Akame whispered. "I'm scared...! I...I don't want to die...!! Lady Katsumi...she still needs me! Mother...Father...please...don't abandon me! I'm not useless, I swear!"</p><p>  Roku stared at the cat demon...before he got down on his knees...and held Akame's hand.</p><p>  "W...what are you...?" she asked.</p><p>  "I don't know what it is," Roku began, "but...I think the long and short of it is...no one's ever really been kind to you, before, have they?"</p><p>  Akame's eyes went wide while Roku smiled gently.</p><p>  "...Your name means 'red eyes'," he said. "I'm guessing...you weren't always blind, were you?"</p><p>  "...I...I was supposed to be the heir to a clan of demons," Akame answered. "My Mother and Father named me 'Akame'. There was a time...I could see everything...the sky...the sun...the flowers...it was all so beautiful...but then, one day, I became ill...and before I knew what happened, I couldn't see anything, anymore...!" She bit her lip. "I..I was abandoned by my parents...by my clan...they wanted nothing to do with me. They saw my blindness as a weakness and they told m that they had no use for a useless heir...so they left me in the forest to die..."</p><p>  "...I'm guessing that's when Katsumi found you, huh?" Roku asked.</p><p>  "She saw how even though I was blind, my other senses were superior," Akame said. "She took me in and made me her most-skilled assassin..." She sighed. "I don't know what her intentions were...but...I was glad to be of use to someone..."</p><p>  "...Even if there was a chance that Katsumi only used you as a tool?" asked Roku.</p><p>  "...Even then..." Katsumi admitted. "Even then...I thought that...she might have cared for me..."</p><p>  "...Well...look at this way," said Roku. "Maybe, after you die, you'll regain your sight and you can see how beautiful it might be...that is if you're going there."</p><p>  "...To the world of the afterlife...?" Akame asked. "I don't know...but...I hope it's as beautiful as you say it is..." Suddenly, her eyes went wide. "...Wait...I..."</p><p>  "What?" asked Roku. "What is it?"</p><p>  "...There's...there's a light," Akame answered as she reached her hand up as best she could. "It's...it's small, but it's getting a bit bigger." Her eyes soon hooded as she smiled. "It's...it's so beautiful..."</p><p>  Then...she went quiet. Her hand dropped and her eyes dulled. Roku's eyes softened as he sadly gazed at her dead face...then he gently placed her head on the ground.</p><p>  A bit later...he sat before a mound of dirt with a single flower placed on top of it while holding his hands in prayer.</p><p>  "...I hope you can see the sky again...Akame," Roku whispered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Since Roku's fight would be the hardest, I decided to start with him first.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. What's Your Reason?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tsukihime and Shippo are caught in their own battles, but their respective foes can't understand their reasons for fighting in the first place.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi</p><p>Story and OCs © Me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"HRAAAAAAARRGH!!"</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Tsukihime gasped as she jumped high into the air, narrowly getting hit by Aoba's naginata as it easily sliced through some bamboo stalks like they were thin pieces of paper. As she descended, she slammed her heel into the back of his head, causing the lizard demon to stumble for a moment, but as he turned back, he grabbed Tsukihime by her ankle and slammed her into the ground. Then, he growled as he opened his jaws, which were dripping with venom, but Tsukihime grunted as she bashed her knee into his jaw with her free leg, then jumped to her feet while doing a backwards somersault. Aoba hissed while wiping his jaw as he glared at the wolf demon, who glared back at him.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Let me ask you something, wolf girl," said the demon reptile. "Why do you hang around such weaklings?"</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Weaklings?" asked Tsukihime.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"The human boy and the quarter-demon," said Aoba. "Why would you ever lower yourself to being friends with the likes of them?" He grinned as he clenched a fist. "How about this? You ditch them and maybe, I'll spare you. We could turn you into something great, you know!"</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I think your idea of 'greatness' is a little different from mine," said Tsukihime. "I don't affiliate with the likes of demons who pick on humans for their sick kicks! I'd sooner eat dirt!"</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"That can be arranged," Aoba smirked before he charged at Tsukihime, who jumped out of his way before she began to spin around, creating a powerful cyclone, but Aoba plunged the blade of his naginata into the ground, preventing himself from getting blown away by the winds that Tsukihime created. The cyclone stopped...but Tsukihime had vanished.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Where'd you go?" asked Aoba...only to gag as he suddenly felt his neck getting squeezed.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"How do you like this?!" Tsukihime questioned as she wrapped her legs around Aoba's throat while sitting on his shoulders from behind, then using some bamboo as leverage, she pulled back and slammed him into the ground. However, Aoba growled as he flipped over and leaped away, just as Tsukihime tried to land a drop-kick on him.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">As Aoba scurried along some rocky cliffs, his cheeks and throat inflated before he spat out a stream of acid at Tsukihime, who gasped as she dashed out of the way as fast as she could.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Hahahahaha!" Aoba laughed. "You can't keep dodging me, forever!!"</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"You're right!" Tsukihime shouted as she bounced off a bamboo stalk, using it as a springboard before sending herself flying toward Aoba, then she repositioned herself to kick him right in the gut, causing him to cough up blood before he crashed into the wall behind him while Tsukihime panted, but she knew it was no time to rest. Not yet.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">XXX</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Concurrently, not too far from Tsukihime, Shippo was in a battle of his own: he was currently facing off against Itachi, who swung his scythe at the fox demon, but Shippo jumped out of the way before he tossed several leaves into the air, which turned into several clones of himself.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Heh!" Itachi grinned. "You think your stupid fox tricks are gonna work on me, fool?!" He then cut through the clones, which disappeared in a puff of smoke...except one. Shippo grunted as he held his shoulder, from which he felt blood squirt from a gash as the blade cut through his flesh. Thankfully, it wasn't too deep, but nonetheless, the fox demon growled as he glared at the weasel, who licked the blood from the blade of his scythe.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I'll admit, you're pretty clever," said Itachi, "but not clever enough, fox boy."</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"You don't know what I'm capable of!" Shippo shouted before he unleashed a blast of Foxfire, which Itachi deflected with his scythe blade, but when the flames dissipated, he saw that Shippo had rushed up to him before he stood up on his hands and kicked the weasel demon in the jaw, causing him to stumble back. However, he quickly recovered from the blow before he punched Shippo in the face, causing him to slide across the ground.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Hmph..." Itachi scoffed as he held his scythe against his shoulder. "You foxes tend to run away from battles more than actually fight them. They use the power of illusion to distract the enemy and then run away...but instead, you choose to fight."</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"That's because," Shippo began as he stood up, "I don't run away, anymore." He turned and glared at Itachi. "As a kid, I always turned and fled at even the slightest sign of danger...but now, I'm far from the crybaby child I used to be...and it's all because of those people!!"</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">He then ran at Itachi and tackled him, causing him to let out a cry of shock as they both hit the ground with Shippo biting on his arm.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">XXX</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Aoba roared as he grabbed his naginata and swung at the wolf demon, who ducked down to avoid the blade, but the very pressure of the swing of the alone created a large crack in the rock wall behind her. However, before she could try and make a run for it, she felt something wrap around her ankle, causing her to look down and see that it was Aoba's tail, which coiled around her left leg before lifting her into the air and then slamming her into the ground, once again, causing her to let out a cry of pain. She grunted as she tried to stand, only for Aoba to stamp his foot against her face, pinning her down.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Heheh..." the demon reptile chuckled with his tongue sticking out from his jaws. "Typical wolves...you're fast, but you're not very durable." He then pressed his foot further against Tsukihime's head, causing her to grunt. "I could easily crack your pretty little skull like a freshly laid egg."</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...Speaking of crack..." Tsukihime muttered before she raised her leg and kicked her foot right into Aoba's...unmentionable area.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!" the lizard demon screamed as he stumbled back, his hands between his legs while Tsukihime hurried to get on her feet, but Aoba growled as he quickly recovered before he swiped his tail at her, slamming her into the rock.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"UGH!!" Tsukihime cried as she fell to the ground. As she tried to stand however, Aoba picked her up by her hair, then reeled his fist back before he punched her right in the stomach, causing her to cough up blood before he threw her to the ground, then he raised his foot and stomped his foot against her stomach, over and over, causing her to cough up even more blood.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Pathetic..." Aoba snarled before he kicked Tsukihime with more force, sending her tumbling through some bamboo. "Why are you helping that boy?!"</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Haa...haa...!" Tsukihime panted as Aoba planted his naginata into the ground, then walked up to her as she tried to stand, only for the lizard demon to stamp his foot right into the base of her spine, causing her to grunt in pain as she got pinned down.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"What the hell are you even fighting for?!" Aoba questioned. "That kid's father is gonna die, anyway! What the hell is your reason?!"</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">XXX</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"OOF!!" Shippo cried as Itachi kicked him in his stomach, sending him to the ground before the weasel demon grabbed his scythe and swung it toward his head, causing the fox to gasp before he rolled away, causing the blade to sink into the ground. Itachi growled before he pulled his scythe from the ground and swung it at Shippo, who ducked down to avoid the blade, but it did end up slicing off a few hairs from his head. Nevertheless, the fox demon tackled Itachi once more, this time slamming his head into the weasel's own.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"UGH!!" Itachi grunted before he growled and shoved Shippo away with his scythe's shaft, then he swung at the fox demon once again, leaving yet another sizeable gash, this time in his right side. Shippo yelled in pain as he fell to the ground, holding the bloody wound.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I just don't understand you," Itachi said as he pressed his foot into Shippo's side, right into his injury, which caused him to grunt in even more pain. "You're risking your tail for a stupid quarter-demon? Just to help save his half-demon father?" He sneered at the fox demon in disgust. "I don't get you, at all...you're a demon, just like us. You should hate that half-demon and those humans...what exactly is your reason?"</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...What's my reason?" Shippo asked as he glared at Itachi, who raised his eyebrow in perplexity. "I don't expect a heartless monster like you to understand anything...about why we do this."</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Huh?" Itachi muttered.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">XXX</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...What's my reason?" Tsukihime asked as she began to stand up, despite Aoba trying to pin her down with his foot. "You just don't get it, do you?" She then grabbed the lizard demon by his ankle, causing his eyes to go wide. "I'll tell you...as soon as you GET OFF MY BACK!!!"</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">With a forceful tug, she pulled Aoba off the ground and slammed him against the rocky cliff, knocking out a few of his fangs before he collapsed.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Why you little...!!" Aoba hissed.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Ichiro is my best friend!" Tsukihime shouted. "I'd even go to hell for him! When I saw that he needed my help, I decided to journey here with him without question!! That's why I'm doing this!!!" She narrowed her eyes at Aoba, who growled at her. "A heartless bastard like you would ever understand how far I'd go for him!!"</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">XXX</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I owe Inuyasha a great debt," Shippo said as he forced himself to his feet, to Itachi's shock. "There were many times that he saved my life...and taught me everything he could about being a man!" He kicked Itachi off, causing him to fall to the ground. "Inuyasha is like my brother! That's why I have to help Ichiro save him! I know the pain of losing someone I loved, all too well!"</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">In his mind's eye...he could see his own father getting obliterated by a blast of thunder from a certain demon.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...When my Father died," Shippo began as he tightly clutched his fists, "I had no one to turn to. I thought that I only had to rely on my own power...but even back then, I was a coward...and it was Inuyasha and all my friends who helped me realized that I wasn't alone! That I could depend on others!!"</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">As he spoke, he glared at Itachi...and that's when he saw this aura flowing around the weasel demon.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Inuyasha and the others have always protected me," Shippo said. "That's why I'm doing this! Not just for him, but to help Ichiro! So that he and his brother and sisters won't have to feel the pain of losing his father like I did!!"</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"So what are you going to do about it?" Itachi asked with a glare.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...Rip you apart...!" Shippo hissed before he suddenly launched himself at the weasel demon with such speed, Itachi couldn't process it in time, and before he realized it, the fox demon latched onto him!</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"H-Hey!!" Itachi yelled. "What are you-"</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"HEART SCAR!!!" Shippo yelled before he sank his fangs into Itachi's throat, causing the weasel demon to scream in pain as he felt a burning sensation coursing through his body.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">XXX</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"HYAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Tsukihime roared as he charged at Aoba, who attempted to grab her in a bear-hug, but she ducked down underneath his arms before she began to release a flurry of rapid-fire kicks and punches, so fast that her fists could not be seen by the naked eye. Aoba grunted with each blow that was landed on him, sending him back several feet, then she grabbed him in a bear-hug of her own before she bunched up all the muscles and sent all her demonic power into her legs before she jumped up high into the air.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"W-what are you doing?!" Aoba questioned as they began to descend...right toward his naginata, which had its blade sticking up. "NO! PUT ME DOWN!!"</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"If you INSIST!!" Tsukihime shouted as she threw Aoba to the ground, causing him to let out a scream as he plummetted.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">XXX</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"AAAAAAAAARRRGH!!" Itachi screamed as he tried to pull Shippo off of him, but then the fox demon pulled away before he sunk his fangs into another part of his body, causing him to scream even more as he felt his demonic power begin to diminish. Then, Shippo bit down even deeper, grinding his teeth as if trying to feel around for something...and then he felt something rubbery in between his teeth. With a tug, he soon pulled out...Itachi's carotid artery.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"This...should END IT!!" Shippo roared before he chomped down on the vein, severing the artery, which caused blood to spray from Itachi's throat. As the weasel demon made a choked gasp...he soon fell backward, his mouth gaping open and his eyes rolled into the back of his skull as he collapsed on the ground.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Shippo panted before he fell to the ground, clutching the wound on his side, trying to rest after his victory...but then he looked toward the tunnels where Ichiro and Mamoru had gone in...along with Katsumi.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...Ichiro..." he whispered before he forced himself to his feet.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">XXX</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Tsukihime's breath came out in short, hard pants as she looked down at Aoba...or rather at his impaled corpse; the blade of his naginata was protruding out his chest, coated red with his blood while the lizard demon was left motionless. She then sighed in relief before she looked toward the tunnels, as well.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...Ichi..." she whispered before she began to run as best as her body would allow.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">XXX</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Mamoru growled as she glared at her opponent: Katsumi's dragon monster, which growled back at her before giving a powerful roar, causing Mamoru to roar back in defiance...and not too far from her, Ichiro glared at Katsumi, who smirked as she had her sword brandished.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"It's just you and me, now, pup," Katsumi said as she slid her finger along the blunt edge of her sword. "Too bad your 'daddy' isn't here to save you when you die."</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...I'm NOT dying here," Ichiro hissed.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I don't think I gave you a choice," Katsumi said...before she took a sword stance, prompting Ichiro to draw the sword from its sheath.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em>
    <span class="da-editor-italic"> 'This sword was made from one of Dad's fangs...I don't know what it can do, yet...but I guess now's as good a time as any to find out!'</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Never Give Up!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back at home, things are looking bleak for Inuyasha as Kagome begs him to hang on just a bit longer. Meanwhile, Ichiro is in the fight for his life...but even when the odds seem to be stacked against him, Ichiro continues to follow this simple creed: never give up!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi</p><p>Story and OCs © Me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Sunset. Ichiro sat at his little pond, staring at his reflection as he clutched his sword, <em>Hajimeniga</em> in his hand. He sighed, his eyes taking on a forlorn expression while the orange sky and pink clouds rolled on overhead...and it was at that moment that he heard the sound of fabric flapping in the wind, but he didn't need to turn around to see where the sound was coming from. He knew right then and there who it was that came to find him.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I thought I'd find you out here," Inuyasha spoke up. "You didn't come home right away after your sword fighting lessons with Sango. Your mother's getting worried, you know."</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...Dad," Ichiro spoke up, "do you think that...I'll ever get stronger?"</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Where's this coming from, all of a sudden?" Inuyasha asked.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I've been trying for so long to see what my sword, <em>Hajimeniga</em>, would do," Ichiro said as he held up his sword, "but so far, it just looks like a regular katana." He then sighed. "I feel like...I should have some kind of power, by now."</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Inuyasha stared down at his son before he sat down beside him and put his hand on his shoulder.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Ichi, I told you before," he said. "It's not about what the sword can do...it's the one who holds the sword that matters."</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I know that," Ichiro replied, "but so far...I feel like everything I do is for nothing. What if I'm just kidding myself? What if..." He tightened his lips and screwed his eyes shut before he gave a frustrated sigh. "What if I'll never be strong enough? I wanna be able to have the strength to protect the ones I love! That was my whole reason for getting stronger in the first place! After what happened with Shiroizume and Mom and the twins...I didn't wanna risk something like that happening, again." He looked his father right in the eye. "I never want any of my family or my friends to get hurt because I couldn't protect them!"</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">A pause...but then Inuyasha gave his son a grin.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"You're stronger than you think you are, son," he said, causing Ichiro's ears to perk up. "The fact that you admit your fears are proof that you are stronger...and that helps you get even stronger."</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...Really?" Ichiro asked.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I can see it in you, now," Inuyasha replied. "Ichiro, you have the power to become stronger than anyone. As soon as you realize that...you'll be able to have the abilities that you never thought possible...you just have to unlock it."</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Ichiro's eyes went wide while Inuyasha grinned at him before he stood up and turned to leave.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Now come on," he said. "Your mother's got a hot pot cooking at home."</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">As Inuyasha walked away, Ichiro stared after him with a beaming smile of pride and admiration. With a warm, hearty laugh, he soon stood up and ran after his father, who smiled at him as he came to his side, placing his hand on his shoulder as they headed home together.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em>Flashback end</em>
</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Inuyasha let out a hacking cough as he retched into a bucket, but nothing came out...except a few drops of blood. Kagome gasped as she ran over to his side, placing her hands on her husband's shoulders as he continued to cough and dry heave. He reached his hand out as if to grab some invisible object...but ultimately, he just collapsed back onto the futon, panting breathlessly as his hair, matted with sweat and splayed out in different directions. His eyes had rolled to the back of his head, unfocused.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, desperation and panic welling up inside her as she felt his forehead and neck, which were burning hot to the touch. "Inuyasha, it's all right! I'm right here!"</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I...I...Ich...Ichi...!"</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Huh?" Kagome muttered as Inuyasha let out gasping breaths.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I...Ichi...Ichiro...!!" Inuyasha choked out before he let out another cough, causing Kagome to gasp in horror as she realized what was happening.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Inuyasha, hang on!" the priestess urged as she held him, trying so desperately to fight back her tears. "Please...you can't die! Ichiro will be back with the Phoenix Flower, I know he will, but it'll all be for nothing if you die!!"</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Inuyasha wheezed as Kagome screwed her eyes shut, her tears leaking through the corners as she clenched her jaw.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Please...please, hang on, just a bit longer...!" she whispered as she held his hand and squeezed as tight as she could. "...Please...!!"</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">XXX</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">The sound of clanging metal echoed throughout the caverns of Mt. Houou. Ichiro panted as he ran as fast as he could...but Katsumi was not too far from him, smirking as she pursued him. In fact, she wasn't even running. The reason why she was catching up to Ichiro so fast?</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">The answer was right on her back: two huge, golden yellow wings with red spots that looked like a pair of glowing red eyes.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Just give up, boy!" Katsumi shouted as she swung her sword at Ichiro, who grunted as he blocked using the sword in his hand, the one made with Inuyasha's fang. He slid back a bit while Katsumi pushed her back, but with a growl, Ichiro soon pushed her away and jumped back a few feet to give himself some distance.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">It wasn't enough. As soon as he landed on his feet, Katsumi was already upon him and swung her blade, once again, leaving a large gash on his left shoulder. Ichiro cried out in pain as he grabbed his wound, but then he growled as he glared at Katsumi, who smirked as she flew at him, again. Ichiro quickly dodged to the left, a few hairs getting snipped off at the ends as he dashed off as fast as his legs would allow. However, once again Katsumi was right on top of him, forcing the two clash blades once again. The friction of the metal sent sparks throughout the caverns, momentarily illuminating them...not that it mattered since they could both see in the dark.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">That's when Ichiro ran up onto the wall and even along the ceiling before dropping down with a downward swing of his sword, causing Katsumi to gasp as she quickly used her sword to defend herself. The moth demoness growled before she threw Ichiro to the ground, then attempted to run her blade right through his head. Thankfully, he rolled out of the way just in time.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Too bad my pet is keeping your little kitty busy," said Katsumi. "I wonder how she's doing."</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I'm not worried about Mamoru!" Ichiro answered. "She's tough! She can handle herself!" He then charged at Katsumi with his sword poised at his side. "If I were you, I'd worry more about myself!!"</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Katsumi smirked as she used her wings to give herself a boost into the air before she swooped down on the quarter-demon, who gasped as he tried to defend himself, but he let out a cry of pain as he was stabbed right through the stomach, causing him to cough up blood. However, he growled as he soon pulled away, the sword painfully slicing into him as the blade was wrenched out of his abdominal area.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"How much longer do you think you'll last?" asked Katsumi while Ichiro growled.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">XXX</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Meanwhile, Mamoru roared as she found herself pinned down by Katsumi's dragon, her body covered in bloody lacerations, and there was a particularly nasty-looking bite on her right front paw. However, the dragon didn't look like it got away unscathed either, for its right shoulder, flank, and its back were covered in large bite marks and claw marks. Mamoru had clearly put up quite a fight...but now, the enemy seemed to have gotten the upper hand.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">The dragon seemed to give a malicious grin as its claws sunk into Mamoru's left shoulder, causing her to let out a screaming roar of pain as it raked its talons along her shoulder and down her chest. If nothing was done soon, the beast would soon be disemboweling her...and it looked like it would take great delight in doing so, as well.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Mamoru growled as she began to muster all the strength she could. She was not going to die here...not when Ichiro was still fighting and certainly not while Sanka was back at home, waiting for her.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">With a roar, Mamoru slammed her hind legs into the dragon's underbelly, causing it to let out a shocked roar of its own as it slammed into the cavern wall. Then, as she stood upright, Mamoru used the fire in her paws to give her an extra boost of speed...and she lunged with her jaws open wide.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">XXX</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"OOF!!" Ichiro cried as he was also slammed into the wall while Katsumi tried to slice off his head, but once again, he was too fast for her, for he jumped out of the way just in time. As he sprinted down the cavern, Katsumi once again gave chase, using her wings to give herself a speed boost before she swung her sword at the boy once again. Ichiro could only block her sword with his own before he kept running. However, he grunted as he felt his wounds throbbing a bit, causing Katsumi to grin before she swung again, this time slicing into his right side, causing him to let out a scream as he tumbled along the ground, groaning as he tried to stand up.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">He didn't get a chance, for Katsumi soon slammed her foot into his right side, right into the gash that she just left there, which elicited yet another scream of pain. Katsumi chuckled as she kept stomping her foot against the wound, making the quarter-demon scream even more as she continued to do so.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"How pathetic," Katsumi said as she kicked into Ichiro's stomach, causing him to cough up blood. "All that bluster and you still can't defeat me." She then gave one more forceful kick, sending Ichiro tumbling across the ground, once again...and in doing so, the Phoenix Flower dropped out from his kosode, lying helplessly on the stone-cold floor.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"My, my," Katsumi said. "The last Phoenix Flower." She smirked maliciously as she walked over to the little plant. "Your father's only salvation...well...seeing as how you're about to die...I'm afraid you won't be needing it." She then raised her foot...preparing to stomp on the Phoenix Flower. "Don't worry...your father, mother, and the rest of your family will soon be joining you...after I raze that village to the ground."</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">She then threw her foot down, preparing to smash the flower to bits. However, it ended up making contact with something other than the flower: Ichiro's sword. Katsumi gasped while the quarter-demon held back her foot with his blade, then, as he growled, he pushed her away from the Phoenix Flower, which he picked up as the moth demoness stumbled back.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Katsumi gaped in disbelief while the boy stashed the flower inside his kosode, then stood up as he glared at his opponent...with a fiery look of defiance and determination.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...I told you," Ichiro hissed. "I'm NOT dying here!"</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Katsumi blinked at Ichiro...before her eye started to twitch and she began to growl.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"You impudent, pubescent pup!!" she shouted as she raised her sword. "I'll teach you what happens when you continue to defy me!!!"</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">That's when an ominous wind began to swirl around her blade, causing Ichiro to gasp.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"There's no way you'll be able to dodge this," Katsumi said as the sword began to glow an ominous red color. "Not one opponent has survived this attack...and neither will you, boy!!"</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Ichiro narrowed his eyes, still keeping that defiant stare as he took a sword stance.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"You should have just given up while you had the chance," Katsumi said. "What in the hell is your point of doing this?! Don't you understand?! Even if you do get back home, your father's probably long dead by now!! I'd have won, either way!!"</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...Keh!" Ichiro scoffed. "Man, you're even dumber than I thought you were."</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Huh?!" Katsumi questioned. "What are you talking about?!"</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Are you even forgetting who you're talking to?" Ichiro asked. "I am Ichiro Higurashi, the son of Inuyasha! And not once has my Dad ever given up...especially when he has someone to protect!"</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">At that moment...the sword in his hand began to pulse.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"And as long as I have someone to protect," Ichiro began, "then I will never give up either! Whatever strength I have, I will use it to defeat you and protect my family and friends!!"</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"SILENCE!!" Katsumi yelled before she swung her blade, sending a powerful cyclone toward Ichiro, who held up his sword at the last second...and as the attack hit his blade, there was a blinding flash of light, forcing the moth demoness to cover her eyes. Then, as the light dissipated, she dropped her jaw in disbelief.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">In Ichiro's hand...was a huge blade with a jagged edge...and surrounding the boy was a light blue barrier. Even Ichiro himself couldn't believe what he was seeing.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"What?!" Katsumi questioned in shock.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"A...a barrier?" he asked before he looked down at the sword. "This sword...it's like the<em> Tetsusaiga</em>...no...it's different. I can feel its power flowing around me...almost like..."</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">He then gasped quietly as an image of Inuyasha wrapping his arms around Ichiro as a child appeared in his mind...before he smiled.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"><em><span class="da-editor-italic"> 'I get it, now...'</span></em> thought Ichiro. <em><span class="da-editor-italic">'Dad...even though you're not here, you're still trying to protect me, just as you always have.'</span></em></p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Suddenly, the barrier seemed to grow bigger before part of it turned into a funnel shape...and aimed itself at Katsumi, who gasped in horror as she took a few steps back. As she did, something came spiraling back out at her: the very cyclone she tried to kill Ichiro with!</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"AAAAAAGH!!" Katsumi cried as she was thrown back by the powerful winds...and meanwhile, Ichiro smirked as the barrier dissipated.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...<em><span class="da-editor-italic">Hogo no Kiba</span></em>...the fang of protection," he said as he placed the blade of his sword against his shoulder while Katsumi lied on the ground, part of her clothes in shreds and her hair undone as she glared at the quarter-demon. "Not a bad weapon my Dad gave me, wouldn't you agree?"</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"><em><span class="da-editor-italic">'...How...?'</span></em> she thought. <em><span class="da-editor-italic">'How is this possible?! The boy barely has demon blood in him...and yet...I'm losing ground to him?!'</span></em></p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...No...!!" she hissed before she looked up at Ichiro...with her eyes flashing a dangerous red. "I refuse to lose to the likes of you, you peasant mongrel!!" On that, her body began glowing an ominous purple color before it began to grow in size, causing Ichiro to gasp as he stepped back.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"What the hell?!" he questioned.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I will not let some insignificant little mutt get the best of me!!" Katsumi yelled as she grew so big, her head nearly touched the cavern's ceiling. Soon, the glow disappeared, showing that her transformation was complete. Instead of a shapely woman...Katsumi had taken on the form of a gigantic moth with huge red eyes, scythe-like claws for arms, and a huge pair of golden yellow wings with even more red spots than before.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"><strong><span class="da-editor-bold"> "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"</span> </strong>Katsumi laughed. <strong><span class="da-editor-bold">"Now what, boy?! You can't possibly hope to defeat me in my true form! It's over for you and your family and friends!! Just give up!!!"</span></strong></p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"You think I'm afraid of you, just because you grew big and fat?" Ichiro asked. "Think again, you moth hag!!"</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"><strong><span class="da-editor-bold">"The insolence!!"</span> </strong>shouted Katsumi. <strong><span class="da-editor-bold">"I will not stand for this, any longer!! DIE, PUP!!!"</span></strong> She then unleashed a barrage of silky threads, attempting to trap Ichiro in a cocoon...but to her shock, he cut right through them as he began to charge at her, but while he was holding Hogo no Kiba in one hand, he used his free hand to draw Hajimeniga from its sheath, as well...even though it was a broken blade.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"><strong><span class="da-editor-bold">"HAHAHAHAHA!!!"</span> </strong>Katsumi laughed, again. <strong><span class="da-editor-bold">"What happened?! Why bring out that useless blade?!"</span></strong></p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"It's not about what the sword can do," Ichiro said as he held up Hajimeniga, which began to pulse in his hand, "it's who holds the sword that matters!!"</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Soon after this proclamation...the sword also began to glow.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"><strong><span class="da-editor-bold"> "Such a feeble attempt!" </span></strong>Katsumi shouted before she sprayed more threads at Ichiro, who jumped out of the way, avoiding getting caught in them just in time...and as he came to Katsumi's eye level, she gasped upon seeing that <span class="da-editor-italic">Hajimeniga</span> had transformed into a whole giant blade, similar to the Tetsusaiga...only the blade's color was a metallic blue and it held a storm-cloud pattern on the flat side.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"><strong>"No...it can't be!!"</strong> Katsumi cried.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"You will never hurt anyone," Ichiro began, "EVER again...TEMPEST SLASH!!!"</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">With a powerful swing, Ichiro sent a whirlwind of slashes toward Katsumi, who could only scream as she was sliced to pieces until all that was left was her head.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr"><strong><span class="da-editor-bold">"AAAAAAAAAARRRGH!!"</span></strong> she screamed in pain, horror, and frustration all at once. <strong><span class="da-editor-bold">"HOW COULD A QUARTER-DEMON BOY DEFEAT MEEEEEEE?!!"</span></strong></p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">That was all that she could scream out...just before her head was sliced vertically in half.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Ichiro panted as he landed behind Katsumi's remains...which soon dissipated into dust while <span class="da-editor-italic">Hogo no Kiba</span> and <span class="da-editor-italic">Hajimeniga</span> returned to their normal forms...even though the point was still broken off. As the adrenaline finally subsided, he groaned as he felt his wounds throb once again. Blood dripped from the gashes as he tried to keep himself from faltering...but just as he dropped to his knees, he suddenly felt a pair of arms catch him.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">As Ichiro looked up...he saw the smiling face of Tsukihime as she held him in her arms, and behind her stood Roku and Shippo, both of them smiling with pride as the latter was holding on to the former. Mamoru also stood with them...holding the decapitated head of Katsumi's dragon in her jaws. They all looked bloody and battered...but even then, Ichiro smiled at his friends, knowing what had just happened.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...We did it," he whispered. "We beat them all..."</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...That's right," Tsukihime nodded. "We did."</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"We saw you, Ichi," Roku spoke up. "You were amazing."</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Inuyasha would have been so proud," Shippo added, causing Ichiro to chuckle before he gave a grunt of effort, trying to get back on his feet while Tsukihime helped him to stand.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Are you gonna be okay?" asked Tsukihime.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Sure, I will," Ichiro said. "I got my Dad's blood in my veins, remember? These wounds should heal in pretty much no time at all."</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Young Master!" Myoga exclaimed as he appeared from Mamoru's fur. "What of the Phoenix Flower?! Is it still safe?!"</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Where have you...?" Ichiro started, only to sigh. "Ah, forget about it...yeah, I still have the Phoenix Flower." He then reached into his kosode and pulled out the plant, which was still intact.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Well...now there's just one thing to do," Shippo said, causing everyone else to nod.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">XXX</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Outside, Mamoru flew through the air while carrying the group on her back, all of their wounds having been bandaged up. As they flew through the air, Ichiro turned back to look at the summit of Mt. Houou...and all he found was a column of smoke where the Phoenix Flower field once was. As he watched...Ichiro felt a heavy, guilty feeling in his heart. He couldn't help but feel that the destruction of the flowers was his fault, even though Katsumi was the one who burned them all.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Worry not, Young Master," said Myoga. "Someday, the Phoenix Flowers will grow once again."</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"At least you still managed to get one," Roku said. "That's all we need, right?"</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Now we just have to get it back and feed it to your dad," said Tsukihime.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Let's just hope we're not too late," Shippo added.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Yeah," Ichiro nodded before he looked at the Phoenix Flower in his hand.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em>'Dad...hang on, just a little bit longer...I'm coming home!'</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Reunions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ichiro and his friends finally arrive back at the village...but are they too late?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi</p><p>Story and OCs © Me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">They had done it. Ichiro and his friends had finally had defeated Katsumi and her minions, recovered one of the Phoenix Flowers, and were now making the journey back home. Mamoru flew nonstop despite the battle that she had gone through. She knew that time was of the essence.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Besides...she honestly couldn't wait to get home, herself. She wanted to see Sanka, again, after being away from her for so long. She knew that the poor girl had trouble sleeping when she wasn't around.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">As the group continued the journey home, even as day turned to dusk, they all couldn't help wondering how their families were doing back home. They knew that they must have been very worried about them for the past few days. Not just that, but they also knew that they were defending the village from demon attacks...which made them ponder something else.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Would the village still be the same once they got back? Would it be intact or would there be devastation wherever they looked? And most important of all...were there any casualties?</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">The very thought was enough for them to want to get home even faster. Even Mamoru could feel the urge...which was why she kept flying on, even through the night. Even then, though, the anxiety they had made it feel as if it were the longest ride they had even been on.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">The one who was especially worried was Ichiro. He couldn't help wondering how his mother was holding up...how exhausted she must be, trying to care for his dying father and trying to keep him alive for as long as possible.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">All the more reason to get home as fast as possible.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">After 2 days and 2 nights of flying, as the sun began to rise over the treeline...Ichiro and friends could make out something forming the distance. As they drew nearer, they began to realize it was the village, causing them all to smile brightly at the sight of their home...but as they drew closer, their smiles soon fell.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">They could see plumes of black smoke rising from the village.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...No..." Roku whispered. "You don't think...!"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Now calm down, everybody!" Shippo said. "I'm sure everyone is okay!" He worriedly bit his lip as he looked to the village. "I hope..."</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">As they drew closer, the higher vantage point from being on Mamoru's back suddenly gave them the relief they so desperately needed: the smoke they were seeing? They were all outside the fence that surrounded the village...and they were the result of burning the corpses of the demons that had tried to attack it while the group was gone. They could see a few smashed huts here and there, but no large structures had been destroyed, thank goodness. To Tsukihime's surprise, she could see several members of the wolf demon clan, including Ginta and Hakkaku, speaking with the villagers, some of which had been bandages on different parts of their bodies...</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">...But wait...where were her parents?</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I-I don't see my Mom and Dad," Tsukihime said as she looked down, worriedly.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I don't see mine, either!" Roku added.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"You two go and find your folks!" Shippo replied. "Ichi and I are gonna head to his house!"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Be careful, you guys," Ichiro said before Mamoru got lower to the ground, allowing them both to jump off from a safe height before they ran off into the crowd.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"E-Excuse us," Roku said as he ran by, pushing through several villagers. "Sorry, coming through."</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Excuse us!" Tsukihime called as she also pushed by, and it was at that moment that her father's two sidekicks noticed her.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Tsukihime?!" Ginta questioned.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"You're back!" Hakkaku exclaimed.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Uncle Ginta, Uncle Hakkaku!" Tsukihime exclaimed as she ran up to hug them. "Have you seen my Mom and Dad?! And what about Hasu and Hoshi?!"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Uh...well..." Ginta muttered.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Tsukihime...the thing is..." Hakkaku started, only to scratch the back of his head.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...No...!" Tsukihime whispered in horror before she pushed her way past the two. "It can't be!"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"W-wait, Tsukihime!" Hakkaku cried.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"It's not as bad as you think it is!" Ginta shouted as they both ran after her, but just like with her father, they had a hard time keeping up.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Mom!! Dad!!" Tsukihime cried as she looked around. "Where are you?!"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">As she neared one of the village huts, she gasped silently as she smelled a familiar scent, coming from inside. It was her father's...but she could smell trace amounts of blood.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...No, no, no!" Tsukihime cried as she ran inside...but that's when she gave a gasp of surprise rather than horror.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Koga was sitting inside while Ayame quietly bandaged his left bicep. His right leg was also wrapped up and even had some padding on it. Sitting in a corner nearby were Hasu and Hoshi, who both spotted their older sister out of the corners of their eyes, which caused them to beam happily before they both ran to her. At first, their parents seemed confused...until they also saw their eldest daughter enter the hut.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Tsuki!!" Koga and Ayame cried as they both practically jumped to their feet, just as Tsukihime ran up and practically crashed into them, nearly knocking them off their feet as she hugged them as tightly as possible.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...Mom...Daddy...!" Tsukihime whispered as tears fell from her eyes while Ayame lovingly nuzzled her daughter and Koga dropped a warm kiss on her forehead, right where her scar was. Hasu and Hoshi were both hugging their sister's legs, their tails wagging so fast that they almost couldn't be seen.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I got so worried when I didn't see you outside," said Tsukihime. "What happened?"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Eh...I got a bit overconfident," Koga said as he looked down at his arm. "A centipede demon tried to rip my arm off...and my leg."</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"But you looked so cool while you were fighting, Dad!" Hoshi exclaimed, causing Koga to chuckle as he gently ruffled his hair.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"All right, half-pint, settle down," he said before he looked at Tsukihime and smiled at her. "...I'm so glad you came back, safely."</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...I might have gotten into a few scrapes, here and there," Tsukihime admitted, causing her father to chuckle.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"It suits ya," he quipped before he hugged her tightly.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">As for Roku, he was still outside, looking for his family...and so far, there was no sign of any of them.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Mom!! Dad!!" he called out. "Uncle Kohaku?! Kirara! Shira, Haru, Shio!! Unmo?!"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Still no answer, causing Roku to bite down on his lip, worry and desperation beginning to sink in...but as he scanned his surroundings, that's when he spotted something out of his peripherals: a familiar rat tail and purple robes. Roku gasped before he ran closer...and that's when he knew that there was no mistake: it was his father!</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"DAD!!" Roku shouted, causing Miroku to look back, revealing his forehead wrapped in bandages.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Roku?!" Miroku questioned, only to almost topple over as his son tackled into him. "OOF!! Hahahaha! Yeah, it's you! Nobody else hugs me like that!!" He then turned to the hut. "Sango! Everyone!! Roku's home!!"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"What?!" Sango asked as she came outside, pulling on her kimono as she did. It was then that Roku saw that she had some sort of patch on her cheek, and he could see that she was bandaged up all the way to her neck...but it didn't matter. Even then, his mother was the best thing he could ever see, right now.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Mom!!" Roku exclaimed as Sango came and wrapped her arms around him, smothering him with kisses.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Oh, Roku!" Sango said with tears of joy in her eyes. "I'm so happy you're home!"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Roku!!" Shiratsuki and Haruhana exclaimed as they ran up and joined in the hug, followed by Kohaku, Shio, and Unmo.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"You're back!" Kohaku cheered as he ruffled his oldest nephew's hair.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Welcome home, little brother!" said Haruhana.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Roku!" Shio exclaimed as he held baby Unmo, the infant girl cooing as she reached her hands up to her big brother, who laughed as he picked her up and cradled her.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Hey...where's Kirara?" Roku asked...but he soon got his answer when all of a sudden, the nekomata in question appeared, fully transformed as she stood up on her hind legs, giving a loud roar of greeting as she had Roku pinned down and gave him affectionate licks to his face. "That answers that! Hahahaha!" He then stroked the demon feline on her head. "I'm happy to see you, too, Kirara!"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Wait," Miroku said. "Where are Ichiro and Shippo?"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"They're going to Ichiro's house," Roku answered.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"So...did he get it?!" Sango asked. "Did he get the Phoenix Flower?!"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Yeah, Ichiro got it," Roku answered before he looked toward the village outskirts. "I just hope it's not too late to save Uncle Inuyasha."</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">XXX</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Kagome was standing outside the house, carrying a basket of herbs with her from her garden. Her hair was a big frazzled mess, and if one didn't know better, it looked like it lacked its usual sheen, giving it a more dull, gray appearance than the beautiful raven black. Her eyes looked sunken in and were void of the usual cheeriness and bright attitude...and her skin looked pale. Well, paler than normal.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">It was as if the Kagome that was standing here...was not the real Kagome, at all.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">The priestess sighed as she prepared to head inside...but as she did, she heard something in the distance.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Mom...!"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Huh?" Kagome muttered as she looked back toward the forest...but she didn't see anything. Blinking in confusion, she simply shrugged it off before she prepared to head inside, once again...</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Mom!"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Now she was certain that she wasn't hearing things. Kagome slowly turned around...and it was then that she spotted this speck flying over the forest treeline...a speck that was gradually getting bigger as it got closer.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Mom!!"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Kagome squinted her eyes as the speck drew nearer...gradually turning into a more familiar shape...three familiar shapes, to be more precise.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Kagome!!" Shippo shouted as he waved to her. "We're back!!"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Mom!!" Ichiro called. "I'm home!!"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...Ichiro...!" Kagome whispered as tears began to well up in her eyes...and as soon as Mamoru touched down on the ground, Ichiro jumped off and made a beeline for his mother, who dropped her basket and did the same.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"ICHIRO!!!" Kagome cried as she practically threw her arms around her oldest son, who caught her in his arms as he buried his face in her shoulder. Shippo smiled as he stood nearby, watching the happy reunion with tears in his eyes, which he quickly wiped away with a sniffle while Kagome lovingly kissed Ichiro's cheeks. It was at that moment that Ichiro finally got a good look at his mother...and needless to say, seeing her look so exhausted and looking like she was going to collapse at any moment...it left him deeply saddened.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...Mom...look at you," Ichiro said. "You look terrible."</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Haha..." Kagome chuckled. "I'll be fine, Ichi-"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"It's not funny!" Ichiro snapped. "Have you even slept at all?!" He then gave a silent gasp. "Wait...where's Dad?"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Upstairs," Kagome replied as she gestured to the house...only for her eyes to go wide. "Did...did you bring-"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Yeah, I got it right here," Ichiro said as he pulled out the Phoenix Flower from his kosode.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Let's hurry!" Myoga urged as he appeared from Mamoru's fur. "Master Inuyasha's life hangs in the balance!!"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"He's right," Shippo said. "You're wasting time just standing here, Ichi! Hurry and get that flower to your father!"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Ichiro nodded before he hurried inside, running up the stairs as fast as he could. In doing so, however, his footsteps inadvertently woke up Yamako, Sanka, Izayoi, and Usagi, all of whom were sleeping in Yamako's room. The night before, Kagome brought them back home from and Sango's...just in case.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">As Ichiro entered his parents' room...he found his father, still lying on the futon. If he thought Kagome looked terrible...then his father looked even worse. Inuyasha's skin was such a sickly pale color...and he looked skinny, like he had not eaten anything in days. His silvery-white mane of hair was frazzled and tangled with sweat.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Basically...Inuyasha looked like he was barely alive.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...Dad...?" Ichiro whispered as he stepped closer. "Dad...are you okay?"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">A pause...but then Inuyasha's ear twitched and his eyes slowly opened. At first, his vision was blurry, but as his eyes adjusted, they widened slightly as he saw his son sitting beside him.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...Ichiro..." Inuyasha whispered before he gave a weak smile. "Hey, pal..."</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...Hey," Ichiro smiled back, trying to hold back his tears. "You...you look like crap, Dad."</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Heh..." Inuyasha chuckled. "Sorry...I...I guess I haven't been taking care of myself like I should."</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Dad," Ichiro said before he held up the Phoenix Flower. "Here...it's the Phoenix Flower. Hurry and eat it, and you'll feel better!"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Inuyasha looked at the blossom in his son's hand...then, licking his dry lips, he opened his mouth, allowing Ichiro to feed him the flower. The quarter-demon watched as his father chewed the plant painstakingly slow...and it was during that time Kagome walked in, and not long after, Yamako, Sanka, who was holding a shrunken Mamoru in her arms, and the twins appear, all of them standing in the doorway. Shippo stood behind the children...along with Miroku, Sango, their children, Kohaku, Kirara, and even Tsukihime.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Outside, Koga and Ayame waited with Hasu and Hoshi, the former leaning against the wall of the house with his arms crossed.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">After what felt like hours, Inuyasha finally swallowed the flower...and then gave a quiet sigh, followed by eerie silence.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...Well?" Kagome asked. "Did it work?"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I-I don't know," Ichiro answered before he looked down at Inuyasha. "Dad, did it work?"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Inuyasha, how do you feel?" Kagome asked...but there was no answer. "...I...Inuyasha?"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...Dad?" Ichiro asked. "Dad, what happened? Did it work?"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Still no answer. Inuyasha just lied there...motionless. He didn't even so much as flick an ear...and it was at that moment that Ichiro's eyes went wide in horror.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...No..." he muttered before he shook his head. "No, no, no! It can't be! Dad, wake up! Dad!!"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Inuyasha?!" Kagome called.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...Dad?" Yamako asked, worriedly.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Daddy?" Sanka asked in a small, breaking voice. Even the twins looked rather upset as they started whimpering.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Dad!!" Ichiro cried. "Please, don't do this!! I didn't come back home, just for everything I did to be for nothing!!" By now...he couldn't hold back anymore. The tears were falling from his eyes at full force. "Dad!! Please...you can't DIE!!!"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Inuyasha!!" Kagome sobbed as she buried her face in her hands. "No, no...oh, my god!!"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">In the hallway, Yamako, Sanka, Izayoi, and Usagi began to cry, as well...and it wasn't very long before the others followed. Shippo was already a sobbing wreck, Sango buried her face in Miroku's chest as she sobbed in his arms...while Miroku himself quietly wept for his best friend. Shiratsuki and Haruhana held each other, incoherently sobbing while Kohaku looked away, running a hand through his hair as his tears fell. Roku wasn't much better. He cradled his head in his hand as he sobbed while Tsukihime held him, tears falling from her eyes. Shio sobbed while he was holding Unmo, who only blinked quietly, not understanding what was happening. Even Kirara gave a mournful yowl, along with Mamoru.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Oh, Master Inuyasha...!" Myoga wept as he wiped his eyes with a tiny handkerchief. "I've failed! Ohh!!"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Outside the house...Koga sighed as he leaned against the wall, hanging his head woefully. Ayame, teary-eyed, stood beside him and put a hand on her mate's shoulder, knowing that even if he wasn't shedding tears...he actually did mourn for his rival. Hasu and Hoshi only stared up at their mother and father, confused as to what was happening.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Back in the house, Ichiro sobbed as he sat by his father's side, clutching the bedding as his tears fell on Inuyasha's chest.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Dad...I'm so sorry...!" he whispered. "I tried so hard...but I still failed!" He let out a choked sob. "I...I fought hard...I never gave up, like you did...but it just wasn't enough!!" He sniffled as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "I...I'm sorry...!!"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">As everyone mourned...Ichiro suddenly felt something being placed on his right shoulder...and as he looked, he saw that it was a hand. He blinked, bewildered at first...until he gasped and looked ahead.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">There, sitting in front of him with a warm smile...was Inuyasha, looking as if he had never been sick at all.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"D...Dad?!" Ichiro asked, causing the half-demon to laugh, which causing Ichiro to smile broadly before he embraced him. "DAD!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!!"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Upon hearing that cry, everyone suddenly looked up and smiled as they saw that Inuyasha was indeed alive...but none of them were happier than Kagome.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"INUYASHA!!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around her husband, who almost got knocked down to the floor as he held her. It wasn't very long before the rest of his children and Mamoru came running in, all of them happily embracing their father.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Dad, you're okay!!" Yamako exclaimed.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Daddy!!" Sanka cheered.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Dada!" Izayoi and Usagi chirped while Mamoru gave a small but happy mewl.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Don't ever scare me like that, again, Inuyasha!" Kagome chided, causing Inuyasha to grin.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I won't Kagome," he said. "I promise." Then he looked toward Ichiro, who looked up at him with tears of happiness in his eyes. "...Ichi...thank you...I would have been lost without you."</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Ichiro smiled before he hugged his father...as well as his younger siblings and his mother. At that moment, everyone else came filing in, gathering around Inuyasha, Kagome, and their family in one big group hug...except Koga and Ayame, who still stood outside with Hasu and Hoshi...only now, instead of tears, there were smiles.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Sounds like everything's okay," said Ayame.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Heh," Koga smirked. "Should've known...it'll take more than that to kill the mutt."</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">And so, over the course of the next three days, Inuyasha began to recover. He started eating again, got his strength back, and was able to run even short distance without running out of breath like he used to. It was safe to say that he had finally made a full recovery, and that gave everyone cause for relief. During this time, the villagers repaired whatever homes were destroyed during the demon attack and the villagers mourned the few who died during the assault.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">As everyone was in the middle of recuperating, Ichiro had asked Totosai to repair his sword for him, to which the demon swordsmith agreed to. Of course, it came at a painful price: one of Ichiro's fangs. Needless to say, he wasn't happy about it and promptly showed his appreciation the way he knew how- with a bop to the head.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">After making sure that Inuyasha was completely better, Koga decided to give the go-ahead for his warriors to return home to the east.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">At sunset that day, Tsukihime was getting ready to say goodbye to Ichiro.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow, Ichiro," said Tsukihime as she prepared to leave with her clan.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Yeah, see ya, Tsuki," Ichiro replied, "and...thanks for sticking by me...you, Shippo, Roku, and Mamoru."</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"That's what friends are for, dummy," Tsukihime replied before she gave him a quick hug, causing him to smile as he hugged her back.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Tsuki!" Ayame called. "Let's go, sweetheart!"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I'm coming, Mom!" Tsukihime replied before she looked at Ichiro one last time...then, all of a sudden, she leaned in and left a small peck on his cheek, causing his eyes to go wide and his cheeks to flush red as she winked and ran to catch up with her family.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Ichiro could only blink, dumbly before he placed his hand on his cheek before he smiled warmly.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Ichi!"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Ichiro turned to see Roku walking away with Miroku, Sango, and the rest of his family.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I'm off," Roku said.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Okay," Ichiro replied before he grabbed Roku's hand. "See ya later, Roku...and thanks for everything."</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"You, too," Roku replied before he turned and headed off with his family. "See ya, Ichi!"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I'm gonna head out, too," Shippo spoke as he headed for the forest. "Thanks for having me, Kagome!"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"You're always welcome to come back, Shippo," said Kagome. "Any time, at all."</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Shippo smiled before he looked to Ichiro, who smiled at him and nodded his head, prompting the fox demon to nod his head back before he headed off towards his den in the woods.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Ichi," Kagome said, looking much better than she had been in days. "Dinner's almost ready. You wanna come inside?"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Uh...in a minute," Ichiro replied, prompting Kagome to head inside while he stood out in the middle of the grass, staring out at the sunset. He sighed before he headed off on his own...and after a while, he soon found himself sitting before his little pond, once again, staring at his reflection with a deep look of contemplation on his face.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Hey."</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Ichiro jumped a bit before he turned to see his father approach.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Mind if I join ya?" Inuyasha asked.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Dad, what are you doing here?" Ichiro asked.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Ah, I've been inside for too long," Inuyasha answered as he stretched his arms and rolled his shoulders, making them pop. "I just thought that the fresh air would do me some good." He then sighed as he sat down beside his son. "So...what are you thinking about, this time?"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Ichiro sat quietly for a moment...then sighed as he looked down at his reflection.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...So much happened while I was out there," Ichiro said. "Dad...the one who got you sick was a moth demon named Katsumi...apparently, you killed her two brothers, Gatenmaru and Garamaru, and she wanted revenge."</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Inuyasha sighed in irritation. "Note to self: make a list of enemies and make sure they don't have families so they don't come to try and kill me."</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"That wasn't even the worst part," said Ichiro. "Dad...while we were trying to get to Mt. Houou, we stopped to rest at a village...only...something was off."</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...Off, how?" Inuyasha asked.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...They were cannibals," Ichiro replied, causing Inuyasha's to go wide. "They were gonna eat us...and...the headman...I killed him."</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Inuyasha's eyes went wide.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"And I didn't just kill him because it was a matter of life or death," Ichiro replied. "I killed him because I was angry!" He tightly clutched. "Dad...he ate his son and then he smiled about it, like he enjoyed it! I..." He heaved a frustrated sigh. "I...I felt horrible. I know you never wanted me to kill anybody...but...I..."</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...Ichi," Inuyasha said as he put his hand on his shoulder. "It's okay...I understand, I really do."</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Ichiro smiled briefly before he looked to the water, again. "The worst part came when...Katsumi attacked us, again...and she broke Hajimeniga." He gave another sigh. "Then after that, I got separated from the others...I wandered around, aimlessly...I was lost and scared and...alone..." He then wrapped his arms around himself as his ears laid flat against his head. "Dad...I wanted to give up after that."</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...Oh, man, Ichi..." Inuyasha said. "I'm so sorry, pal..."</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...But just when I was going to," Ichiro began, "someone appeared in front of me...it was a demon, but...he was wearing armor."</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Armor?" Inuyasha repeated.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Yeah," Ichiro answered, "and he had silver hair and yellow eyes."</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Hearing that caused Inuyasha's eyes to widen even more.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Whoever he was, he acted like he knew me," Ichiro explained, "and he encouraged me to keep going because..." He looked at his father. "Because if I were the one who got sick...you'd be out there, fighting with everyone you had until you got the Phoenix Flower, too." He smiled as he looked at his pond, again. "So I didn't give up...because I knew you wouldn't either...no matter what."</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">For a moment, Inuyasha didn't say a word...but then, he smiled as he wrapped his arm around Ichiro and squeezed him.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Dad...?" Ichiro asked, a bit confused.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...I'm so proud of you," Inuyasha whispered, causing Ichiro's eyes to go wide before he smiled and hugged him tightly. "You know...there were times I was getting ready to die, myself, but...each and every time, I kept hearing this voice telling me that it wasn't my time...even when you brought back the Phoenix Flower...I almost lost the fight...but I could still hear that voice telling me not to give up. I couldn't let everything you did be for nothing."</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...I'm so glad you didn't die, Dad," Ichiro said.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Me, too, Ichi," Inuyasha replied, "because then...I wouldn't be able to do this!" He then pulled Ichiro into a headlock and began to give him a noogie. "Hahaha!"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Oh, no, no!" Ichiro cried before he laughed. "Dad, come on! I'm too old for noogies!!"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Ah, you're never too old for noogies!" Inuyasha exclaimed.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Dad!!" Ichiro shouted as he tried to pull away, but Inuyasha still kept him in his hold. "Ugh! Oof!!"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Any last words?" Inuyasha grinned.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Oh, just two," Ichiro answered before he looked to the tall grass. "GET HIM!!!"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Huh?" Inuyasha muttered.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Suddenly, out from the underbrush, Yamako, Sanka, Izayoi, Usagi, and even Mamoru came charging in, screaming "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"AAAAAAAAAHHH!!" Inuyasha screamed before he soon found himself in a pile-up, and his screams soon turned to laughter as his children started to tickle him. "NO! NO, NO THERE!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Not long after, Kagome appeared, filling with her cheerful laughter.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Oh, I love my life!" she exclaimed.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Yeah...I love my life, too!" Inuyasha gasped while holding his kids in his arms.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Okay, kids, let your father have a breather," Kagome said. "Besides, dinner's ready!"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Dinner!" Yamako exclaimed.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Haha!" Ichiro laughed as he ran off. "Last one home is a rotten ogre tooth!"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Hey, I'm not gonna be a rotten ogre tooth, this time!" Sanka shouted before she ran after her brothers with Mamoru running behind her while Inuyasha and Kagome held Izayoi and Usagi respectfully, since they were still too young to keep up with their older siblings.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...Hey, Inuyasha," Kagome said, causing Inuyasha to look down at her. "Ichi...he seems different, lately, hasn't he?"</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...Yeah," Inuyasha nodded. "He's really grown up."</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Won't be too much longer until he decides he wants to go out and see the world," Kagome said.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Well, look on the bright side," Inuyasha began as he glanced down at Izayoi, "at least these two won't be growing up for a long time." He then cooed as he rubbed his nose against Izayoi's, causing her to giggle.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Dada!" she chirped.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Yeah, I know," Kagome replied as she kissed Usagi's forehead, then she looked up at her husband, who smiled at her with smoldering golden eyes. "Inuyasha...I'm so glad you're still alive."</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...Me, too," Inuyasha replied before he cupped Kagome's chin...and gently pulled her close for a kiss.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Mom! Dad!" Yamako called out from the distance.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"What are you waiting for?" Ichiro asked.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Hurry up!" Sanka exclaimed.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Slow down, you three, will ya?" Inuyasha asked.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Yeah, we're not as young as we used to be!" Kagome added as the two parents began to follow their children. As they did...Inuyasha thought back to a memory from several years ago.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em>
    <span class="da-editor-italic">Flashback</span>
  </em>
</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">It was sunset on a summer day...and Inuyasha and Ichiro, back when he was about 5, were on their way home after a long day of spending time together. Inuyasha walked through the grassy fields, heading for the village as Ichiro sat on his shoulders...and as they walked, the boy looked down at his father, who looked up at him and smiled.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...I love you, Dad," Ichiro said.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...I love you, too, Ichi," Inuyasha replied with a loving smile.</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <em>
    <span class="da-editor-italic">Flashback end</span>
  </em>
</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">As the family began to approach the house, Inuyasha put his arm around his oldest son's shoulder, causing Ichiro to smile as he soon returned the gesture.</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I love you, Dad."</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"...I love you, too, son."</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <strong>
    <span class="da-editor-bold">THE END</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It was a tough journey, but I finally managed to finish this. Sorry for the fakeout at the end, by the way. ^^;</p><p>Next time: Koga is forced to come to terms with the crimes that he had committed when a ghost from his past comes back to haunt him, and this not only affects him and his family...but Rin, as well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>